Transformers of the Stars
by sparklespepper
Summary: An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and Galaxians from Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**This is a fic I been thinking about for a while then I figure to write it up. It combines mainly Kirby reference with Transformers, with a little bit of other reference (Pokemon, Dragon Ball, some others). There are no Kirby characters like Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and all those other characters from the game or anime but there is a few things that will be the same.**

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars _(or Hoshi no Transformers as some might say)_

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

_I might change rating to T due to later chapters. (Don't want to but I might)_

_Some characters and Oc will remain nameless until later. You'll find out who they are soon enough._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue<strong>

Cybertron. It's a big metal planet with big metal robots living on it. But it's not Cybertron we're focusing on. No, we're focusing on a different planet that was light years away from Cybertron in a galaxy called the Gamble Galaxy. This planet was having a war. But not just for the survival of their planet, but for the survival of the universe.

The planet was named Galaxia. It was a golden ball in the blackness of space next to its neighboring planets Ceilon and Icronth. The planet was mainly organic, but it's inhabited were mostly living robots, just like Cybertron. The difference is that these bots have special skills and power. They often would compete in fighting tournaments to refine their skills, or prove their worth as warriors. Not only that, they have a kingdom. But despite their fighting tournaments, they were really kind sparks. They would rather make peace than start a war. Unfornately, that option wasn't possible for them to pervent the war they were in now.

Right now, they were in war with a evil wizard and his monsters. He is known as The Nightmare Wizard, or Nightmare for short. The orgins of this wizard remain unknown, but many say that he been around for hundreds, maybe thousands of years, or more. The monsters he created were his army. They were called demon beasts. Demon beasts range greatly in size, shape, and function. They can be insect-like, mammal-like, bigger than houses, the size of a single cell, robotic, shape-shifters, or appear like nothing else in existence. Most are created with destruction in mind, with sharp claws, teeth, or other weaponry.

There are different levels of demon beast. There are common, small types that are nameless and numerous, but very weak. There are also larger common types that appear more frequently that usually resemble dragon-like creatures, giant insects and other more bizarre things. The final type are the unique demon beasts that are created for a specific purpose in mind and are rare to see types.

Nightmare's purpose is to domain the galaxy, if not the entire universe and inflict suffering on its inhabitants. The king and queen of Galaxia didn't want that to happen so they face Nightmare and his demon beasts head on to stop him.

**_On Galaxia, inside the Royal Palace_**

"King Raoul!"

A red and green mech pause and turns as he looked to see another mech. A smile came to his face.

"Well, if it isn't my Minister of Foreign Delegations, Sir Diamond." His gruff voice echoing in the empty hall.

Sir Diamond, was easily recognized by his gray and black body. He was indispensable to the royal family. His class produced some of the best foreign delegate. They were good freinds with the family and the reason why relations with the other planets, Ceilon and Icronth, were so good.

"King Raoul," Diamond said as he bowed.

"Bah! Cut that formal stuff, Diamond. You're within the company of friends." Raoul scoffed.

Diamond jumped to his feet. "Thanks."

"So, how are you my friend?" The King asked as he walked up and put his arm around Diamond.

"Pretty well," he laughed. He then paused pondering his next words "Which brings me to why I came here. I need permission to bond."

"If it's my daughter, she's already taken, remember?" The king said with a chuckle.

"Oh no, sir. She's like a creation to me. Besides, I'll never see her that way."

The king frowned. "What's wrong with her?"

"Er… Nothing sir. I just would never bond with her?"

Fira glared. "And why is THAT?"

"I-ah-I-um-uhh"

"My king, you keep joking with him like that he'll crash completely."

Both mechs look to see a young gold and black mech leaning on the pillar. With him, were twin mechs from a noble family. The king laughed.

"Ah, if it isn't the young Squire and friends. Tell me, how goes your training with Sir Ford?"

"It's going great. Sir Ford says I'm a fast learner." smiled the young squire before turning into a small frown. "Still, it's different from Sir Silver's training."

Both the king and Diamond bow their heads a bit.

"Yes, Sir Silver was a great knight and will be dearly miss." said the king.

"Both Sir Silver and Sir Ford took you in as a apprentives. But Sir Silver was the one who started teaching you some of the basics." said Diamond.

"Indeed. Thanks to Sir Silver, I've accept who I am and it won't stop me from being the bot that I am now."

"That's what I like to hear from you, lad." said the king as he place a hand on the young squire's shoulder. "Especailly one that would be crown prince."

Diamond's optics widen. "You proposed to the princess?"

The Squire look down on the ground and rub the back of his helm, sheepily. "Not really."

The noble twins burst into laughter. "More like she got tired of waiting and proposed to him."

At this the king and Diamond cracked up with laughter as well. The gold squire blush with embrassment.

"Now mechs, stop teasing the sweetspark." said a lovely voice. It was the queen, Astoria. She was a white and blue femme and from the looks of her chest plates, she was carrying and due any cycle.

Everybody slowly stop laughing as she came over and place a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's wonderful that our daughter found the mech that loves her for who she is."

"Thank you, Queen Astoria." Blush the gold mech. "Sir Diamond, didn't come to ask for bonding permission?"

"Oh yes, I did." said Diamond.

The queen look at him in surprise. "Bonding? With who?"

Diamond look a little embrass. "Pearl."

A smile appear on both the king and the queen. "That's wonderful! I'm sure you'll make Pearl very happy." Pearl was a good friend to the queen and she was glad that her good friend found someone who loves her.

"Yes, I agree. You have our full support." smiled the king.

Diamond smiled. "Thank you, our Highnesses."

The king was always known for his incouraging, high energy, and additive, carefree attitude which was opposite to the queen's calm, always speaking her mind, calculating, and gentle personality. Together they ruled Galaxia fairly. To this day, they were the best rulers yet. The king was in complete understanding of the needs of his people for he was a poor mech growing up and the queen knew how to handle the cocky nobles. Even Galaxia wasn't immune to nobles looking down on their own kind but those were few and far between.

"Ah, it's so great to see love at a time of war."

"I agree my dear, but shouldn't you be resting?" asked the king, worried for his bondmate.

"Yes, that sparkling can come out any cycle now." said young squire.

The queen shrugged it off. "I'm fine, you two. I'm just taking a little walk. Nothing bad can come to...ohh!"

Everybody gather around the queen to see if what was wrong. She was leaking which means the sparkling was coming.

"See what I mean?" said the king. This was one of those times were he is right. "Quickly, get her to the medbay!"

"I'll go fetch the princess." said the young Squire.

"You sure it's not because you want to spend some time with your girlfriend." smirked the red twin.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Review what you think :)<strong>


	2. The Princess and Her Squire

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars _(or Hoshi no Transformers as some might say)_

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

_I might change rating to T due to later chapters. (Don't want to but I might)_

_Some characters and Oc will remain nameless until later. You'll find out who they are soon enough._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Princess and Her Squire<strong>

The golden mech look high and low for the princess, but he couldn't find her anywhere in the palace.

"Where is she?" he said, rubbing the back of his helm.

As he walk down the halls he spotted two round blue and pink floating creatures coming towards him.

"Hey Fololo, Falala, have you two seen the princess?" he asked.

"I think she went outside the palace," said the blue one, Fololo.

"To get some fresh air." finish the pink one with a bow, Falala.

"Fresh air uh?" he thought. "I know, she must be in Whispy Woods." He turn and headed there. "Thanks you two."

"You're welcome." said the two together, before they started giggling.

Whispy Woods Forest was the main forest area on Galaxia. It was the princess favorite place to hang out. The guardian there, Whispy, was also the oldest tree there. He was a giant, immobile apple tree with a face and a branch-like nose. He has proven to be wise, protective, and caring. But, he can be dangerous if you threaten to cut down his home. A friend of Whispy, a another tree called Acore, protects the Eastern Forest. There are many forest areas in Galaxia. Many rare and beautiful flowers grow around some of them, as well as many wildlife and Animal Friends. The king and queen have no desire to bring down such a place, especially one their daughter loves so much, and made friends with Whispy and the Animal Friends.

Once the young squire got to the forest, he started look for the princess.

"Honey!" he yelled out. "Honey, where are you?"

He keep walking down the path until he came across Whispy himself.

"Hello there, Whispy." he greeted.

The old tree smiled, happy to see freinds. "Hello. Are you looking for the princess?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am. Have you seen her? It's kind of important."

One of Whispy's branches pointed to a direction. "She went that way."

"Thanks." He headed off to the direction Whispy pointed, unaware that Whispy was helping someone with an ambush.

The young squire continue walking down the path, yelling out the princess name as he look around.

"Princess Honey! Where are you?"

He caught sight of a rustling bush. He pause. "Princess?"

There was no answer but the bush continue to rustle. The yellow mech quietly sneak up to the bush. He slowly uncover it and...

"Ah ha!"

Inside the bush, was a small yellow fox with twin tails.

"Oh. Sorry Tails, I was looking for someone else."

The small fox, Tails, wag its tails before running off. The young mech back up and continue down the path. He felt a presence near by. "Princess?"

There was no answer but a rustle from another bush. The young squire slowly brought out his sword and move to the bush. He quickly uncover the bush, ready to attack to see that it was only a bird.

"Uh?" he said, backing up as the bird flew away. "I guess I must be over reacting."

He place the sword back in it's halt. He turn to continue walking, only to get tackled down. Both he and the figure rolled down the small hill before stopping in the middle of a small field of flowers. The young squire was on the bottom while the figure was on top, pinning him down while enveloping him in a kiss. He completely knew who it was and kiss back. It was good that the princess was building on stealth, bad for him if he ever wanted to be a knight. They stay like that for a few cycles before he was the first to break the kiss.

"There you are." he smile. The princess was a lovely shade of white and yellow. She was a bit spoiled, and bossy, but deep down she had a caring spark, one that the golden mech loved very much.

"Please tell me you got tried of waiting and wanted to bond with me right now." she said while kissing him on the neck. The princess want to bond with him right away, but he insist that they bond after her birthday ceremony where she turns into the legal bonding age that was only a few days away.

"No, but if I did it wouldn't be so out in the open like this." As the birthday ceremony gets closer, the more seductive the princess gets with him. The temption was getting harder every day.

"I wouldn't mind. This is a romantic place to bond after all." She was still kissing him as she slides a hand down his thighs. He can feel himself heating up and lust coming over him as he quickly try to think of a excuse to get out of this.

"Um, uhh. Oh and by the way, your carrier is in labor." That seem to work because she quickly got up.

"What! Why didn't you say anything sooner! Come on!" She ran out and headed back to the palace.

The squire sign and just lay there. "Primus help me for these next few days." He quickly got up and followed his princess/soon-to-be bonded to the palace.

**/**

The queen was inside of the medbay under the care of thier best medic, Pitch. The king was pacing in the waiting room. His companions were Sir Diamond, and Dame Snowflake. Dame Snowflake was white femme with some shades of light blue. She was a specialist in bow and arrow and was one of five, now three, members of the family's royal guardians/knights. They were formally known as the GRK, short for Galaxian Royal Knights.

"Don't worry, your Highness." she said. "I'm sure the queen is fine. She done this before you know."

The king stop pacing. "Still, it doesn't stop me from worrying."

The door to the room bust open as the princess and the squire enter the room.

"Are we late?" she asked flustered.

The king smiled. "Not at all, my dear. We still have time."

Suddenly the palace began to shake, causing the princess to hang on to her mate while the other try to keep thier balance. Once it stopped, the door bust open again revealing a black and green mech that goes by the name Sir Mace, who ironicly was a specialist in mace. He also was a member of the GRK.

"My lord, we're are under attack!" he announce.

"What! Now? While my bonded is about to spark my second creation." growled the king.

Sir Mace frowned. "I am sorry, sir."

"No. It's not your fault." He turn to his daughter, who was still in her mate's arms. "Stay here, I will return soon." She nodded. The king look at the golden mech.

"I'll keep an eye on her, our Highness." he said.

The king nodded and quickly left with Sir Mace, Sir Diamond, and Dame Snowflake. The princess and the squire sat down on the bench.

"It's okay, love." He try to comfort her. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	3. The Invasion

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

_Valentines Day Special: Two Chapters today :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Invasion<strong>

Everything was not going to be fine as demon beasts filled the skies. The whole planet was under attack. The king, needing some advices, decided they should head to Kabu Canyon and talk to Kabu. Kabu Canyon is series of rocky cliffs and canyons located on Galaxia. It was home to the ancient stone sage, Kabu, Galaxia's wisest being and one of its greatest treasures. When the inhabitants of Galaxia need information, they visit Kabu Canyon where they can turn to Kabu for advice.

Kabu is a statue of a head. It has a flat base that rounds off at the top, two deep black square eyes and between those sit a slight nose. A gaping, open mouth appears beneath the eyes and nose. Not only does he gives advices and information, but he provide shelter for them if needed. There are more than one Kabus on Galaxia, and it is unknown if there are other Kabus spread across the universe, with jobs of protecting the inhabitants of the planets they're on.

The road to Kabu is ancient and rocky, and Kabu's area is surrounded by tropical plants while Kabu himself has gently burning flames in front of the entrance to his inside. The king stand by the enterance to talk to Kabu. With him were Dame Snowflake, Sir Mace, and Sir Ford. Sir Ford was the leader of the GRK, and a honorable swordsman.

"Kabu, we need your help." said the king. "Nightmare is attacking the planet and I need to know what to do to help it."

"THERE IS NOT MUCH YOU CAN DO NOW. THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION IS TO LEAVE THE GAMBLE GALAXY WHILE YOU STILL CAN."

"But isn't there a way to save it?" asked Dame Snowflake, sadden due to the fact that thier planet was doom.

"I'M AFRAID THERE IS NOT. CEILON AND ICRONTH ARE ALSO UNDER ATTACK AND CAN NOT DO ANYTHING TO HELP."

"Then Nightmare has won?" feared Sir Mace.

"FEAR NOT. YEARS FROM NOW HEROES WILL RISE FROM THE DARKNESS TO STOP NIGHTMARE."

"What kind of heroes are we talking about?" asked Sir Ford. Galactia might be doom, but the fact that Nightmare can still be defeated was satifying.

"BEINGS FROM DIFFERENT PLANETS ALONG WITH TRANSFORMERS LIKE YOURSELVES. CYBERTRONIANS FROM THE PLANET CYBERTRON AND FROM A ORGANIC PLANET CALLED EARTH. RIGHT NOW, CYBERTRON IS HAVING A WAR OF THEIR OWN, BUT IN TIME THE STAR WARRIORS WILL APPEAR AND DEFECT NIGHTMARE."

"Stars Warriors." the king mumbled. "I see. I thank you Kabu."

The king started to heads back to the palace.

"Sir, what should we do now?" asked Sir Mace.

"I should attend to my bonded as she spark our second creation and see what she thinks of the matter. If she agrees than get everyone to the escape pods." He place a hand on the knights shoulders. "Its been an honor to have you all as my knights. If anything happens to me or my bonded, make sure Honey is okay."

"Yes, sir!" they say all together. The king continue walking leaving the three knights behind.

"So... this is it, uh." said Mace.

"Well, it seems like it." said Ford.

"Well, I'm not going out without a fight." said Snowflake.

"Neither am I."

"As well as I." Ford look at this trusted knights and friends. "It's been an honor working with you all."

"Likewise, sir."

"Now, lets get in there and show Nightmare what we're made of!"

"YEAH!"

**XXXXXXXX**

The number of demon beast grew as the hours pass by. Everybody was fighting with all their all, as the king and GRK return back from Kabu.

"Where are you going my king?" asked Sir Diamond after killing a insect demon.

"I have to go back to my family!"

"I'll come with you."

Both mech ran to the medbay to find the princess and the squire waiting for them.

"Father, what's going on?" said the princess, worry was all over her face.

"The planet is under attack. We might have leave or all is lost. I must talk to your mother about this."

When he enter the medbay, the queen was almost ready to spark the new born. Even with everything going around her, she was completely calm. When the king told her was going on and what Kabu say she was sadden but understanding.

"What do you think we should now, Astroia?" he asked softly.

"We should do what Kabu says. As soon as the potoform comes out we should place it in stasis. That way it can adapt to it's new home better." She starting to cry. The king warped his arms around her.

"It's alright, Astroia. We have tried our best, but Nightmare have proven to be a tougher enemy than we thought." He release her and look into her optics. "But he will be defeated in time and our little ones's future will be peaceful."

Astroia nodded and they share a kiss. Just as they parted, medic Pitch spoken up. "My queen, you're ready."

The queen nodded and look at her bondmate. "One last time for good time sake."

The king smiled and nodded. He hold her hand as she spark their second creation.

The others, along with Sir Ford who came for their decisions, waited patiently in the waiting room when the king emerge from the medbay doors.

"Sir Ford, lead the young residents of Galaxia to the escape pods and round up our warriors. We'll fight Nightmare head on."

"Yes, sir!"

"Sir Diamond contact Ceilon and Icronth and tell them they should do the same as well."

"Right!"

As Sir Ford and Sir Diamond left, the king turn to the princess and the squire. "You two, came with me."

They followed him into the medbay to see the queen laying on a berth with something in her hands. The king walked by her side.

"Honey, we need you two to take the protoform and leave." she said.

"But what about you and daddy?"

"The important thing is that you're safe." replied Raoul.

Honey ran up to them and hugged them. They hugged back. "I'm going to miss you." she cried.

"We'll miss you, too." cried the queen. The Squire watch with sad optics at the spark breaking scene. He wish there was something he could do to stop this. When they part, the queen handed the protoform to Honey. The king kissed her on the helm and motivate her towards the exit. He look at the young squire. "Protect her for me." He look at the protoform. "Both of them."

The golden mech look at him with determined optics. "With all my spark."

The king nodded. He had faith in the young mech. "Alright then. You two should go, quickly."

The squire motivated the princess out the door and headed towards the escape pods.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted Kabu's voice to be big and booming that's why his speak is capitalize.<strong>


	4. The Evacuation

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Evacuation<strong>

The palace was cover with demon beasts. The princess and the squire ran through the hall towards the top of the palace as fast as they can. Honey was carrying the little protoform in her arms tightly, yet gentle, while the squire leaded the way. They were taking a corner when they were stopped by a big gorilla-like demon beast holding a gaint hammer. The monster goes by the name Bonkers. There was no way to get past the creature without fighting him. So the golden mech place himself in front of the princess and took out his sword.

"Get out of the way!"

The gorilla monster was attack from behind and was blasted out of the way, through the wall.

"Thought you guys will need a hand."

The princess and the squire look at their savior, or should I say saviors, and smiled. It was the noble twins.

"Thanks you two. Come on, lets head for the escape pods."

"No problem." said the red one. The yellow one was itching for a fight.

With the twins' help, everyone was able to get to the escape pods just as it was getting ready to leave. They started to board onto the shuttles when the golden mech stop by the ramp.

"Honey, you need to get to safety."

The princess stop and look at him with disbelief. "What about you?"

"I need to stay behind and help the others." She look worry. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I don't want to lose you." she said, tears were leaking from her optics. She was losing her creators and now her mate, too.

The golden mech pulled her into a deep kiss, letting her have complete control over it. Once they part, he look into her optics.

"I promise to came back to you. And when I do, we'll bond and be together forever."

"...Promise?"

The golden mech put a hand over his spark charmber. "With all my spark."

The princess pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss you." She cried.

"I'll miss you too." he said sadly.

Once they started to part, he took the protoform from her and pushed her towards the escape pod that would take her to safety.

"I love you!" she yelled as the door close.

"I love you, too."

Once the door was close the pod took off. The princess watch her mate being left behind with teary optics through the glass of the pod before he couldn't be seen anymore. Fololo, Falala, and femmes on board with her came over to comfort her as she fell on her knees crying.

The young mech watch the shuttle take off until it was out of his sight before looking over to the small protoform in his hand. "Now to get you to safely, little one."

The protoform was a small, liquid metal. It was curled up in a ball and he could tell that it was a femmling. Looking around, he found a much smaller pod, prefect for the protoform. Gently, he place the little one inside it.

"I hope we see each other again, little one. And once we do, we'll be the best of friends."

Once the pod was all set, he blasted the ship out of the port and it headed into space. He watch as the little ship flew out of sight. As he watch, a demon beast appeared behind him. He knew who it was.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me." he said as he slowly turn around. "Right, WolfWrath?"

It growled. WolfWrath was a fuschia wolf with red eyes and light purple markings under them. It has a glowing green gem encrusted on its forehead, a brown nose, pointy ears, and a pinkish mane. It also has six large pink spikes protruding out of it back and thick, sharp claws.

Niether of them move. The dry air was blowing small pieces of debris. There was a explosion but neither of them flinch. Slowly, the young squire brought out his sword and took a fighting stance.

"Let's do this."

He took off running towards the demon beast as it did the same to him. Before they can meet, sword to fang, there was an explosion, covering over their battle.

**/**

As the shuttles flew farer and farer away from planet Galaxia, the refugees on it watch with sadness as the thousands of demon beasts took over their planet. They flew billions of light years before settle on new planets, some of them containing Transformers like themselves. The younglings of Galaxia were scatter all around the universe, many changing their name and form to blend in better.

Many years as pass since the downfall of planet Galaxia and it soon became nothing but a legend. Stories were told about it but many thought it didn't really exist or thought it was just a myth.

* * *

><p><strong>The beginning took longer than I thought but it ended nicely.<strong>

**New Transfromers: Prime on Saturaday along with a new show called Transformers: Rescue Bots.**

**Review :)**


	5. Meetings and Escaping

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>**Meetings and Escaping**

In space, there was a being passing through the stars as he looks for a place to settle on. He was alone, injuried, but alive. He didn't have a ship, nor did he need one. He could perfect travel through space without one. He had travel billions of light years looking for a place to settle on. He would stop on nearby planets only to rest and refuel before continuing on. Those planets didn't feel like home to him, or at least for a little bit.

As he flew, his glowing eyes set sight on a shining metal planet. From the looks of it, the planet was beginning to go under deep repairs. Yes, it was the perfect place for him to settle and recover.

His whole body light up into a ball before flying down and landing on that planet. Once he landed, he blended in with the inhabitants there by choosing the most popular model they have; the fuel efficient 65356-9292-346. He soon learn that the planet he was now living on was named Cybertron and it had recently suffer through a War. Of course to him, that was nothing compare to a war with The Nightmare Wizard.

/

_**Stellar cycles later**_

It was been a few months since Optimus and his crew have defected Megatron. Optimus and his team were back on Earth and Megatron was in his cell. Unlike the rest of the decepticons, he was kept in a special cell.

"One day, I'm going to get those Autobots back and make them pay." Megatron said. "No matter what."

"Then you're going to have to get of here first." said a voice coming from the door. Sentinel Magnus had enter with the Jettwins behind him.

"Sentinel Magnus," said Megatron on a friendly, sarcastic way. "Where do I have the honor to have this visit of you ?"

"Don't overdo it, con!" snapped Sentinel at Megatron. "You can dream as much you want, but you never will get out of here! You're going to be in here for a long, long, long time." Sentinel was facing Megatron with narrow optics.

"Well, I hope you have a nice day, Decepticon leader. Now that you still can enjoy your miserable life!" said Sentinel as he walked out of prison cell with the Jet twins.

"Well, aren't he a joy."

Megatron look around his cell. He felt a mysterious present. "Who's there?"

"Someone that can help you get out." said the voice.

"I'm listening."

Out of no where, there was heavy winds. The winds all centered in front of Megatron. Soon the wind stop and a strange creature appear in front of him. The creature was humanoid with a long chin and pale gray skin. His hair is an odd purplish-green, and his eyes were hidden behind orange, black-rimmed sunglasses. His suit is deep blue, over a bright orange shirt and pink tie.

"Who are you?"

"Just call me Customer Service. I am from a galaxy far from here."

"What do you want with me?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's not me that want you; it's my boss. That's why he sent me."

"What does your boss want with me?"

"Well, he thought you and your little friends would make excellent additions to our group."

"What's in it for me?" Megatron wasn't too sure if he could trust this being.

"My boss can grant you power. Power to rule over his planet, and more, along with getting back at the ones who put you here."

Megatron remain silent. He didn't know who his boss was or if it was possiable that he had power way beyond his own. After a few moments of thought, Megatron reply.

"Alright. I will meet up with your boss."

A smile appear on Customer Service. "Excellent. I'll tell the boss right away. We'll send someone to pick up you up." Customer Service was starting to disappear. "You have made a wise choice joining us, Megatron." Was the last thing he said before disappearing.

"Indeed...I have."

**_On a dark planet, light years away from Cybertron._**

"Have he accept?" said a dark, cold voice.

"Yes, he has my lord." said Customer Service.

"Good."

The figure was cover by the darkness. The only thing you can see were his glowing red eyes and the purple arua that was around him.

"Send in a few demon beast to retieve him. We have must to talk about."

"Right away my lord."

A few days later, a small group of monsters attacked the prison on Cybertron. 10 Autobots were injuried with 3 fatalities. The bots they took with them were Megatron, Blitzwing, and Lugnut.

"I can't believe this!" yelled Sentinel Magnus he, Jazz, and the Jettwins storm the prison cell. "Look for those slaggers! Don't let them get away this time!" He was still angry about what has happened a few joors ago. That something like that could have happened under his command.

"We was Sentinel Magnus, sir." said a soldier. "But it seems that they had disappeared into space."

"Then find them! I don't care what it cost just find those slaggers and bring them back here!"

"Don't you think that is a little broad, Sentinel Magnus?"

Everyone turn to see a red and blue mech. His escort, a red bot, came over and saluted. "Sir, the Autobot High Council request your prences."

Sentinel looked confused. "For what?"

"To talk about those creature who attack here earlier."

Sentinel turn his attention the red and blue mech. "And you are?"

The mech bowed slightly. "My apologise. My name is Sir Ford from the planet Galaxia. My highness would like to speak with you regaurding what happened here."

"Do you know what those things were?" asked Sentinel, not trusting this mech.

"Ah, I do. But there is much to tell. We should go. The sooner we get back the sooner you will get your answers."

Sentinel huffed but headed towards the Council. Not knowing he was about to became part of something big.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy President's Day<strong>

**Review :)**


	6. More Than Meets The Eye

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapter 6: More Than Meets The Eye**

_**Back on Earth**_

It's been 5 month since the final showdown with Megatron and the Decepticons. The Autobots had chose to stay on earth, feeling like it was thier home now. It was a peaceful day in Detroit. Everybody was in the rec room, doing their own thing. Optimus was looking at his ragtag team he now calls a family.

Himself, the Autobot Academy dropout and leader of this small team. Ratchet, a medic who had been through the Great War stellar cycles ago. Prowl, the mysterious cyber ninja who train under Master Yoketron. Bulkhead, the gentle giant who was an excellent space bridge builder and have a love for painting. Sari, the small organic who help them get use to earth; it was a big surprise when they find out that she was techno-organic. And Bumblebee, the youngling that went through the Auto-boot Camp and became the best freind of both Sari and Bulkhead.

Right now, Bumblebee was with Sari helping her with some things, but still Optimus couldn't help but think about the yellow mini-bot. Bumblebee was still a mystery, maybe even more so than Prowl. He doesn't know much about him, other than being afraid of high heights. All he know about the scout is from what he had observed and from what Bulkhead had told him. From what he gathered, Bumblebee was an ophan. There's nothing about his creators or where he was from; he just appeared out of no where.

He always thought there was more to the young mech than meets the eye. He always knew Bumblebee was different from any other youngling. That fact was proven when he oddly given up part of his spark to Prowl so he could come back online without suffering any major consequences Ratchet said he would if he try.

**Flashback**

_When Bumbelebe saw Prowl offline, it didn't feel right. He knew he shouldn't be offline, it wasn't his time. Bumblebee kept bugging Rachet asking him if there was anything to do to get Prowl back online when finally Rachet snapped._

_"Bumblebee, there's no way he could come back online! You can offer part of your spark to restore him but there is a high percentage that it wouldn't work and it'll resolve in your death as well."_

_That was all Bumblebee needed to hear before he got up and left, leaving the old medic alone. __Ratchet watch the yellow bot go before signing and going back to what he was going._

_The next day, while walking down the hall he heard Bumblebee scream. He rush to the room he heard the scream, which was the room where they kept Prowl's empty frame, and saw Bumblebee weakly getting up from the floor._

_"Kid, what do you think you doing?" Ratchet asked angrily, and worrily, as he help Bee up._

_"I...gave him...some of my spark."_

_"You could've offlined yourself! If I hadn't come you would've..." He stop short when the sound of online came through the air. Both bots looked over to see Prowl regaining color, with a faint spark. Ratchet looked with shock optics while Bee just smiled._

_"Prime!" yelled the medic. "You better come quick!"_

**End of Flashback**

After that, Ratchet got Prowl's new spark stable and order Bumblebee to be berth ridden for a month along with a few hour long lecture on now risky (and stupid) it was to even try something like that. What confused the old medic was that Bumblebee's spark wasn't unstable or fatality injured after the split. It was weak but completely fine, so he got out a lot eariler. Optimus thought it was either a miracle or Bumblebee was just special. In the end, everybody was just happy to have their cyber ninja back online.

His thoughts were broken when the base alarm went off. Both he and the rest team rush to the monitor.

"Autobots, we have a situation in the city. Let's Transform and Roll Out!"

The whole team transformed and headed into the city, unperpare for what they're going to see.

/

Bumblebee wasn't like the other bots. He knew that, he always knew that. Ever since he was created, he knew he was different from all the other creations around him.

"And why are we doing this again?" asked Bee.

He was helping Sari and her dad move some things in their basement. The basement was filled with all sorts of boxes of different size.

"Dad have decided to clear up the basement from some old juck from years ago. We're here to help."

"Right."

Sari was moving some boxes around when she notice something hidding behind some. There she saw a strange spacecraft. It was rusty and the colors were all faint.

"Hey Bumblebee, can you move some of these boxes for me?"

"Sure."

Bumblebee easily move the boxes in the way as Sari move towards the craft. She examine it with curiousity and amazment.

"Hey Bee, check this out."

"What?"

Sari move the small craft out in the open for the yellow bot to see. It was old, rusty, and the color were faint, but they were still about to see that there was a capital G in the front of it. Bumblebee's optics widen with surprise; he recognize that craft.

"Ah, I see you found that."

Both Bee and Sari turn to see Professor Sumdac.

"Dad, what is this?" asked Sari.

"This was the craft you were in before I found you in my lab." explain the professor. "From what I can make out, it was an escape pod."

"So what, you think someone put me in this thing and send me to earth."

"Precisely."

Bumblebee didn't say anything, but he couldn't help but feel happy at what he just discovered about his small best freind.

**::Bumblebee, are you there?::**

Bumblebee jumped, catching the attention of Sari and the Professor. He answer his comm.

**::I'm here, bossbot. What's the matter?::**

**::We have a situation in the city::**

**::Right. I'm on my way::**

Bumblebee ended his link and look down at the two. "There's a problem in the city."

"Oh, then we should go." Sari made way for the door only to get stop by Bee.

"No, no, no, I'm sure it's nothing that big." Bee reason. "You should stay here and spend some time with your dad."

Sari look at him confuse. "You sure?"

Bee smiled. "I'm positive."

"Oh. Alright Bee, good luck."

Bee gave her a thumps up and headed towards the city to help the others, totally unperpare for what he was going to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	7. Monsters and News

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Monsters and News<strong>

When Bumblebee arrive at the scene of the trouble, he couldn't believe his widen optics at the scene he was seeing. The city was under attack by monsters; monsters only he knew very well. He activated his stingers and ran to help his big buddy who was having trouble with a swarm of flying bat-like monsters.

Bulkhead threw his wreaking ball only for the median size bat monsters to move out of the way. All together, they each form a orb and threw it that the large bot who fell back from the blast. A few of them move closer to the fallen mech only to get a blast of concentrated electricity in their face.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Bee yelled as he fired his stingers at them. That seem to get the swarm's attention as they went after Bee instead.

"Thanks little buddy." Bulkhead grunt picking himself up.

Bumblebee lead the swarm of bat-creatures to an area where there was no citizens around. Once he stop and turn to face them. A few of the bat creatures form a orb and threw it at him. Bee jumped in the air and dobge all of them. He then, while still in the air, form a electrical orb of his own and toss at the bats, which was a direct hit.

A small group of bats fell to the ground but the rest continue fighting. Bumblebee dobge their attacks again and this time he put his hands together and aim as a beam of dark circles appears and blasted the bat creatures. Bumblebee continue on fighting until all of the bats were defeated and died.

/

"Is everyone okay?" asked Prime. They had just finish off the rest of the monsters that were attacking the city.

"I think so, Prime." replied Ratchet.

"That should be all of them." said Prowl as he joins the group.

Bulkhead looks around unaware that there was still one more monster and it was about to jump him.

"Where's Bumblebee?" he asked.

It was then the monster jump only to get blasted by an electrical orb. The others turn to see it fell on the ground, died.

"Present." said Bee as he walk up to the group.

"Nice shot." said Optimus, surprise by the new move. "Now, let's head back to base for repairs." The others nodded and follow his lead.

Back at the base, the bots were relaxing and getting repairs when Optimus received a message from Sentinel Magnus saying that they were needed on Cybertron. He gather the others around to tell them the news.

"What!" yelled the Autobots. The first news Optimus told them was Megatron escaped.

"How is this possible?" asked Prowl.

"Sentinel said himself that no one could escape from that prison." Said Bulkhead.

"Well, apparently he didn't escape on his own. According to Sentinel, monsters appeared at the prison cell and took him."

The bots were shock. If they were hearing this before thier earlier monster attack in the city, they wouldn't be believing it.

"He also mention that there's princess on Cybertron and we should meet her."

"A princess?" asked Bulkhead. Prime nodded.

"A princess from the planet Galaxia."

Bumblebee was about to let out a gasp but he quickly close his mouth. However, Prowl let his gasp be heard. He had heard about Galaxia before from Master Yoketron.

"Do you know anything about this Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"Yes I do. Master Yoketron told me that it was an organic planet that was invaded by a wizard and his army of monsters. He use to tell me all these stories about it."

"I have heard of Galaxia as well. The bots that lived there have special skills and power. I also heard they have a kingdom and that it was destory stellar cycles ago by those say monsters." said Ratchet.

"So you think these are the same monsters that attack the city and help Megatron escape?" asked Bulkead.

"It could be Bulkhead." said Optimus before looking over at Bumblebee, who was rarely quiet.

"Bumblebee, are you okay? You seem...usually quiet."

"I'm fine, boss-bot." replied Bee. _'Just thinking about someone important.'_

"Alright then. We should head to Sudmac Towers. I was about to convince Sentinel to allow Sari and the professor to come along. We'll be inform when we get there."

While heading towards Sumdac Tower, Bumblebee thought about the planet he spent most of his sparklinghood on. He was still young when he left it. He misses the freinds he had there but he misses his femme-friend even more. He only told Bulkhead about her and made him promise not to tell anyone else. They fell in love at a very young age and were planning on bonding. He found it funny that he was now best friends with her sister without even realizing it until today.

When the team, got to Sudmac Towers, Sari was the first one to greet them. "I heard what happen in the city. Are you guys alright?" she asked.

Bumblebee couldn't help but smiled. Sari cared so much about them. _'Just like her parents.'_

"We're fine Sari." said Optimus. On the way to the space bridge, they explain to both Sari and Isaac about everything from Megatron's escape to a princess from another planet being on Cybertron.

"So an actual princess from another planet is on Cybertron."

"That's right. We're heading over there to meet her now."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	8. Greetings and Explanations

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Greetings and Explanations<strong>

The Team activated the space bridge on top of Sudmac Tower and hop inside. And like that, they were back on Cybertron. They headed towards the Autobot High Council's headquarters in Metroplex where Sentinel was the first one to greet them.

"It's about time you bots get here." complain Sentinel.

"Hello to you too, Sentinel." Optimus said as he transform.

"Alright, before we go in there I want you all to know that I want you on your best behavior, understood?" That last part was mostly towards Bumblebee.

Everybody nodded and they followed Sentinel inside the headquarters. There was some yelling due to the fact that there were two bots that Ratchet recognize very well.

"You two!"

The two mechs look at him and smirk.

"Hey Hatchet! We didn't expect to see you here." said the red one.

"Ah Doc-bot, you know these bots?" asked Bulkhead.

"Yeah, the red one is Sideswipe and the other one is his twin, Sunstreaker." Everyone had heard of the Lambo twins. There were known to be troublesome.

"Who are supposed to be on their best behavior for the princess." said Sentinel.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it." When they got sight of Bumblebee, both twins smirk again.

The group, including the twins, continue on to the main room, where they saw Sentinel's team and Team Athenia. It was also where Bumblebee saw a familiar red mech that made his life miserable in Boot camp.

"Yo O.P., glad you made it." greeted Jazz, making everyone in the room turn to them.

When Ironhide turn to see Team Earth enter the room, his optics narrowed when he saw Bumblebee. He never forgave Bee for sending Wasp, an innocent bot, to the stockades. He was about to say something mean but Red Alert stopped him.

"I think you should hear all the facts before you make your comment." she said. Ironhide was confused by this but didn't say anything.

Soon a door open, revealing a red and blue mech, almost Optimus' height just a little taller, with a sword display nicely by his side.

"Hello everyone, my name is Sir Ford." he introduced. "I am the leader of the royal Galaxian family's knights and guardians. We are formally known as the GRK, short for Galaxian Royal Knights."

He steps to the side revealing a beautiful yellow and white femme. Bumblebee could feel his spark skip a beat. "This is the family's daughter, Princess Honey."

"Hello everyone." She said with a lovely voice. "It's nice to meet you all." Her optics landed on Bee and narrows a bit. _'Very nice indeed.'_

_'Just as beautiful as I remember.' _thought Bee as he lock optics with the princess_. _She seems to be reading his thoughts because she smiled.

Ironhide, noticing the look Bee was giving the princess, came over and whispered something to him. "I don't think you should be making googly eyes at a femme that's way out of your lead."

"Well, you'll be surprise at what life throws that ya." reply Bee without even looking at him.

Ironhide 'Hhmp' and was about to say something else when Sir Ford spoke again.

"Okay, you all heard some stories of Galaxia, correct?" There were nods. "Good. What I'm going to tell you deals with what happen to our planet."

Everyone got comfortable as Sir Ford told them about Nightmare, his demon beasts, the invasion he did on Galaxia, the younglings scattered around the universe, and the point that Megatron could be working with him now. Everyone was silent as they took everything in.

"So as you can see, we share a common foe. It won't be long before Nightmare's force make way through Cybertron... and Earth."

Team Earth was silent. Earth was in danger if they don't do something. And it wasn't just Earth; the whole universe was in danger if they don't do something to stop Nightmare now.

"Have any of the other Galaxians that were left behind made it out okay?" Hot Shot couldn't help but asked.

"Many died in battle..." replied Ford, remembering the ones he seen fallen.

"But some of us did made it out just to fight another day."

Couple of eyes widen while the others look surprise, except for a selected few.

"Brawn... _you're_ a Galaxian?" asked a surprise Hot Shot.

"Well, he's not the one in this room."

Everyone turn to Red Alert. "I went by the name Pitch before we had to leave. Just ask two noble trouble makers if you don't believe me."

Everyone turn their shock optics to the two smirking twins.

"Yup, she's great for fixing us in a quick pitch."

"It figures you two aren't from here." said Ratchet. "No Cybertronians can cause as much trouble as you two can."

"Aw, what's wrong Ratchet?" said Sunstreaker. "Not believing we're Galaxians?"

"Oh, I believe you're Galaxians. I'm just finding it hard believe that you're _noble_ Galaxians."

"Well, excuse us for not acting like it. If Cybertron held fighting tournaments like they did back on Galaxia we probably wouldn't be having this talk."

"And keep repairing the bots that appear in front of you, no thanks."

"Well you wouldn't have to do that with demon beasts." said Sideswipe. "Not that there'll be anything left to repair once we done with them."

"Easy there, Sideswipe." said Ford. "Save that energy for the trip. We're going to need it."

"Princess Honey!"

"Sir Ford!"

Two floating creatures appeared in the room. One was blue and other was pink with a bow on top. The Autobots tense up only to get wave off by Sir Ford.

"It's okay. These creatures are harmless." They stop in front of them. "Fololo, Falala, what brings you here?"

"Dame Snowflake has return." said the blue one, Fololo.

"And she had found two more Galaxians willing to join us." said the pink one, Falala.

"Wonderful! I'll see them in a little while."

"Sir Ford, why don't you leave the princess with me for protection." suggested Sentinel.

"I appreciate it, Sentinel Magnus. But I think I can entrust that position to the young mech here." reply Ford, indicating Bumblebee.

Everybody was both surprise and confuse.

"Sir Ford, I don't think the yellow bumbler will be a good choice for protecting something as important as the princess."

The princess, getting tired of the way Bumblebee was getting treated, decided to speak up.

"Please Sentinel Magnus, I would like you to be kinder to my guardian," She looks at Bee with loving optics "...and mate."

"Mate?" questioned Sentinel. All the non-Galaxians were confused, the twins were smirking, and Bumblebee was waving his hands, trying to tell her not to tell them yet.

Princess smiled. "Everyone please allow me to introduce you to Sir Goldbug. My guardian and my soon-to-be bondmate."

All jaws fell down after that proclaimed. Bumblebee was a Galaxian, a knight, **_and _**engages to the princess!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm looking for any ideas for the princess' choice of weapon and some special abilities. <strong>

**Review :)**


	9. More Explanations and Sari's Orgins

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: More Explanations and Sari's Orgins<strong>

Bumblebee let out a sign at what the princess proclaimed. He was hoping to keep all that a secret, or at the very least the engagment part, for a little while longer until he find a nice, peaceful time to tell the others but it seem that Honey was getting impatient.

Team Earth couldn't believe their audio receptors. Bumblebee, the youngest member of their team (not including Sari), was actually engaged. Not only was he engage but he was engage to a princess no less.

"Wow little Bee, you're like a triple threat." smiled Jazz.

"Are you telling me that the annoying little bumbler is actually a royal knight?" yelled Sentinel, not believing anything at what the princess said.

"Not really." interrupt Sir Ford. "Goldbug is still a squire _but_ he is due to bond with the princess."

"I don't believe it." said Ironhide. "You telling me the same bot that send Wasp to stockade is engage to the princess."

"Of course. Every Galaxian knows that."

Ironhide turned around. Every Autobot jaw was on the ground and their optics were ready to come out as they look at the two new Galaxians that appeared in front of them. There by the door, smiling, and smirking, were Blackarachina and Waspinator.

"Elita, you're a Galaxian?" asked Optimus.

Elita nodded. "Sorry for being so cruel to you. When I gain my organic half it made me go crazy. Thanks to that explosion back on Dinobot Island, I was able to be myself again."

"So, you're not mad that you're half organic?"

"No, of course not. Actually, I wanted to be half organic."

"You _wanted_ to be organic?" almost yelling Sentinel, thinking that she's out of her processor.

"Yup. You see, bots that are or gain a organic half on Galaxia are consider very lucky for we greatly respect organic life. They also attend to live longer than any other half organics. How I gain my half wasn't how I planned it, nor did I expect a side effect but in the end it all work out."

"So, what's your Galaxian name?" asked Optimus.

Elita smiled. "My Galaxian name is Ariel."

"And you Wasp?" asked Prowl.

Wasp smirked. "My Galaxian name is Hornet. And now I have the body to match."

"So you're not mad that Bumblebee sent you to the stockade?" asked Ironhide.

"First of all, it was Shockwave's fault that happen. Second of all, I was never a bully to begin with and it was wrong of me to have bully him back at camp." He explain. "Besides if I have know he was Goldbug, we would have been friends."

"And if I knew he was Hornet, I would of told him." mumbled Bee with the princess holding on to his arm firmly.

Ironhide, deciding he had heard enough, crash right there and then. Bee signed. He might as well tell them now. Bee bend down to ground level and took both Sari and her dad in his hands.

"What's wrong, Bee?" Sari asked, still a little surprise about everything.

"Sari, there's something I was going to tell you both later but now seems like a good time."

"What is it?" asked the professor.

"Well, actual everyone's going to have to know this." He took both Sari and her dad in his hands. "There some else I have to tell you... and it's not about me." Stoping any comment that his team might have. "I just learn this today."

"Then what is it?" said Ratchet.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Princess Sari."

**Thud!**

Sentinel crash right after that proclaim, unable to bare the thought that the little organic creature was royal as well. The others just look at him with shock and confusion or surprise and happiness. Honey was one with surprise and happiness.

"You mean.."

"Yup. Honey, meet your baby sister." smiled Bee. Honey jumped up and down with joy.

"Bumblebee, what you mean I'm princess?" asked Sari. Both her and the professor were confused about it all.

"Well, you may not remember it because you were just born but you are actually the second born princess of Galaxia."

"But how do you know that she is a princess?" asked the professor.

"Well, I didn't know at first but when I saw the ship you found her with I knew she was Galaxian."

"But how did you know it was a Galaxian ship and it wasn't just some random ship?" asked Jazz.

"Well, first of all it had the royal symbol on it."

"Like this." Honey showed them an item with the same symbol that was on the ship.

"Second of all, I know that ship. It had to be her."

"You did? How?" aked Optimus.

"Because I was the one who put her in it."

* * *

><p><strong>According to Transformers Wiki, due to the different size and shape to all the other protoforms seen, it seems unlikely<strong>** that Sari was one of the protoforms stolen from the Cyber-Ninja Corps by Lockdown millions of years ago. So I figured I have her as the new born Galaxian Princess that landed on earth in this story. Remember chapter 3?**

**I'm also using Elita's first name from G1 as her Galaxian name.**

**Chapters are going to be taking a bit longer to update due to a few things: **

***I'm studying for the ACT, **

***I'm trying to get my driver's permit, **

***My birthday's today so I'm celebrating being 17 over the weekend, and **

***I'm mainly getting distracted by the game Super Paper Mario.**


	10. Packing: Nightmare's Fortress

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

_I'll like to thank Sailor Shinzo and Stitchar for all your reviews._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Packing; Nightmare's Fortress<strong>

After that little... interesting introduction at Metroplex, the earthbound autobots were allowed back on earth to pack anything necessary for the trip to Galaxia. There weren't any space bridge around the Gamble Galaxy so they were going to have to take a ship. They plan on using the closest bridge there to cover some distance and time but it was still going to take a little while to get there.

Sir Ford had advice them to pack light and that they were going to make a few stops mainly because there was a big possibly that they'll encounter demon beasts on the way and they might cause some damage to the ship.

Bumblebee was quiet. Sari wasn't talking to him. She was mad that he knew about this and didn't tell her sooner, but she was still coming along for the trip. The others weren't saying anything but he knew they had questions. It was when they got back at the base, Ratchet thought it would be good time to ask.

"So kid, when did you plan on tell us about all this?"

"Ah, now would be a good time." he reply.

"Calm down, Ratchet." Prime to the rescue. "We never asked Bumblebee much about his past in the first place so technically he didn't lie to us."

"Everything I did told you guys were true, I just didn't add much into it."

"That's true. I mean you did tell me you had a girlfriend," said Bulkhead. "And that you both were planning on bonding."

"In that case, why didn't you?" said Ratchet.

"Well, we were going to once the princess Honey reach the bonding age which was in a few days when the invasion started. I got her and Sari to the escape pods while I stayed behind to help the others."

"Okay then why didn't you tell us you knew about Sari's origins?" asked Prowl.

"Like I said, I didn't know it was her until I saw the pod which was today. She was born the same time the invasion was taking place and she was just a protoform when I placed her in the escape pod." Bee explained. "The king and queen didn't even get to name her when the planet was evacuating and I guess the pod miss Cybertron and kept going until it crash landed on earth."

"That would make sense." Everybody turn to the door to see the professor.

"Professor Sumdac, we didn't know you where here." said Optimus.

"Where's Sari?" asked Bee.

"She's still at home packing some things. I just come by, hoping to talk to Bumblebee about Sari's origins, but I guess there nothing more to talk about."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you and Sari earlier, Professor." Bee apologises.

"It's okay, Bumblebee. You were just protecting her which I am grateful for."

Bee nodded, happy that someone had forgiven him.

"Alright I suggest we pack what we can. Remember pack light as we are in a hurry." said Prime.

Everybody nodded and went in their rooms to pack, leaving Bee alone with the professor. Bee signed,

"This is going to be a long trip."

/

"My lord, where are we?"

Megatron, Blitzwing, and Lugnut were walking down a dark hall following the monsters that helped free them from prison. The monsters had taken them to a dark planet and now they were in a huge castle.

"I am not sure, Lugnut." answered Megatron. "But I sense all our questions will be answer soon."

They continue walking down the hall until they come across a room. A familiar figure stood at the entrance.

"Hello again, Megatron." greeted Customer Service. "Nightmare invites you into his fortress."

"Customer Service, it's nice to see you face to face." said Megatron as he looks over the creature. "You're...smaller than I thought."

On the hologram, Customer Service was almost as tall as Megatron. But now seeing him, face to face, he was as tall as a human, 8 feet to be exact.

"Yes well, Nightmare is expecting you. I will be your assort."

"My lord, you're not thinking of following this organic, are you?" said Lugnut.

"For the time being, yes. I am curious to know who this Nightmare character is." Megatron replied and nodded to Customer Service.

"Follow me then."

Customer Service led the three through the halls, into and out of elevators. The Nemesis was a mere toy compared to this fortress. The halls seemed to be a maze where every direction would take you to a dead end. Its complexity amazed the group. The whole castle was extremely dark; only lit by the glowing of their red optics and the small torches hanging on the walls. The floor filled with a very pale light blue glow from the walls where highly intricate glass panels glowed as soon as the group passed by them.

Leading them on to a platform, Customer Service pressed a few buttons on the control panel and it jerked up, catching them off guard. Here were windows as they zoom up on the platform. They can see that it wasn't only the castle that was dark but the whole planet seem to be dark as well.

"The planet we are on is called Dark Star." explain Customer Service. "From the first planet he ruled he use his power to transform it into a suitable place to start his empire. He created a powerful mist that makes planet Dark Star difficult to see in space. The mist also pervent any light from shining through that's why it's so dark on the planet."

The platform took a sharp left into the main interior of the base and two of the three gasped at the sight. Millions and millions of glass vials with glowing green liquid were seen in every direction. In each and every one of them, a monster was dormant within. They all appeared as if they were sleeping. Down below, the vials stretched on until they couldn't be seen anymore. The group could see the monsters were being created by the thousands in the vials to their left.

"There...there'z zo many of them!" said Blitzwing.

"The monsters you see here are called Demon Beasts. They are what you call Nightmare's army."

Megatron said nothing. Customer Service continues.

"Nightmare created multiple demon beasts of the same kind with the same DNA. Those beasts you saw earlier were ones of thousands clones and they roam free around the planet. There isn't any worry as to how many we lose in battle. More can be easily created by the thousands each day, all in this lab."

"I see. With an army like this, you could rule the galaxy."

CS smirked. "That's the plan."

Once they passed the room, the platform came to a halt. They continue on walking until they come across a Transformer size double door being guarded by two demon beasts and one very familiar decepticon.

"Hello there, all great and powerful Lord Megatron."

"Starscream, what an...unpleasant surprise."

Yup that's right, readers. Starscream was here and he has change since his last appearence, courtesy of Nightmare.

"What is a traitorous decepticon like yourself doing here?" asked Lugnut.

"Nothing. Just becoming the most powerful being in the universe." Brag Starscream. "Next to Lord Nightmare, of course."

"So, Nightmare has restore you?"

"That's right. Now I am more powerful and immortal thanks to my new master."

"Cut the chit chat, Starscream." said Customer Service. "The master is waiting for them."

"But of course, how rude of me." He step to the side and allow them through.

"The master will be please to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	11. Introducing Nightmare and His Deal

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Introducing Nightmare and his Deal<strong>

The double doors seem to automatically open for them. Once the group walked through the doors, it automatically closes behind them. They were now in a room that seems to be the throne room. It was one of the large room they seen. They stopped once they have reached the far end.

"My lord, your guests are here."

What seem to be nothing but a shadow began to move as the figure was the shadow. The only thing they can see was a dark purple aura and two red glowing eyes.

"Thank you, Customer Service. You can go now." he said in a dark voice.

CS bowed before exiting the throne room. Once he was gone, the shadow creature spoke.

"Welcome to my fortress, great and noble Megatron. My name is The Nightmare Wizard, but you can call me Nightmare for short." A pearly white smile appears on his now visible lips. Nightmare was a towering figure, he was about a quarter tall as Sudmac Towers more or less.

"So you are Customer Service's boss. I have never seen a being such as yourself before."

"Of cource you haven't. I am a wizard that no being had seen before. But before we get to talking about me lets talk about why you here."

"Of course. Customer Service says you can grant me power if I join your side. Is that true?"

"I can easily grant you power. Power that you can crush your enemies with. But I can only grant you this power if we strike a deal." Lugnut step forward to reget but got stop by Megatron.

"What kind of deal?"

Nightmare smiled. "I grant you power to rule over Cybertron, Earth, any planet that you want if...you swear your loyality and work for me."

"That is usurp!" yelled Lugnut. "Lord Megatron will follow no one! It is you who should be swearing loyality to him!"

"Is that so?" Nightmare smiled in a way that made _Megatron_ uncomfortable. "How about I show you a little demo at what my power can do for you. Sir Diablo?"

The large double door behind them open again and a red and black mech with a sword on his side came forward. He stopped in front of Nightmare and bowed. "You called my lord."

"Diablo here, is a perfect demonstration of what my power can do."

"What about Ztarzcream?"

"What _about_ Starscream?" said Nightmare. "He has improve but Diablo is a..._greater_ example." He turn to the black mech. "Diablo, why don't you show our guests here the power I granted you long ago."

"As you wish." Diablo rose to his feet. He brought out his sword from its halt and pointed his sword toward three.

Lugnut, protecting his master, step forward. They faught for a few minutes but Diablo quickly started over power Lugnut.

"Hiz power iz great that'z for zhould." said Icy before whiching to Hot Head. "But iz no match for mine!"

Blitzwing join into the fight but it made no different to Diablo. He defected both and had Blitzwing pinned down with a sword by his neck.

"Ah, iz there any chance we can talk about thiz?" said Random.

Diablo said nothing. Instead he pulled his sword up to deliver the final blow.

"Enough, Diablo." ordered Nightmare.

Diablo instantly stop midway of his attack, his sword inches away from connecting with Blitzwing's neck. If you look to his side, you can see Megatron had his fussion canon aim at him, hot and ready.

"So... what do you say Megatron, will you join me?"

Once Diablo got off of Blitzwing, Megatron put away his canon. He can see that Nightmare had power beyond his own. Diablo can easliy take out two of his best men. He couldn't help but wonder why a being so powerful as Nightmare will want with him.

As if reading his mind, Nightmare spoke. "You're probably wonder why I would ask someone like you to join my group. Well, I'll tell you the answer is simple. I am a being that feel of the negative emotion of others. Hate, lust, greed, fear, etc. I have ask you and your friends to join me because you have a great amount of these negative emotions. Having someone like you gives me more power. For as long as there are negative emotions in your heart... or spark, I will live... therefore I am immortal."

Megatron remain silent for a minute as he think through Nightmare's offer. He still have one question to make.

"You had made your point Nightmare. Very well, I'll join you." A smile appear on Nightmare's face. Diablo just smirk. "But answer me this." Megatron look up to the shadow wizard. "What would you do if I had refuse your offer?"

For a moment, Nightmare didn't say anything. But then Megatron saw a smile that sent even him chills.

"I would say it would be a loss to me. But if you had refuse my offer you'll lead me no choice but to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Spring Break, awesome! Now I have more time to work on this fic.<strong>

**So Megatron has joined the dark side, or 'darker' side and is now working for Nightmare.**

**Review :)**


	12. Departure: The Journey Begins

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: <strong>**Departure; ****The Journey Begins **

Once everyone of Team Earth was packed, they headed back to Sudmac Towers. Once they got there, Sari was waiting for them at the space bridge with her things. Bumblebee stood next to Sari who didn't look at him as they activated the space bridge.

"So, you're still not talking to me?" All she say was 'Uhmp' and continue on to the bridge. "I'll take that as a no."

Once they pass through the space bridge, they drove back to Metroplex, Sari riding in Bulkhead, and headed towards the loading dock where the ship they'll be taking for the trip was being held. Outside the ship waiting for them was Sir Ford, Princess Honey, and Sentinel. Sentinel seem to be trying to charm the princess, which was going miserably on from their point of view. Once she and Sir Ford got sight of the team, she pass through Sentinel and made way to Bumblebee, glomping him.

"Ah Optimus Prime, I'm glad you and your team can make it." greeted Sir Ford. "Come, everyone else is already inside."

Sir Ford step aside for the team to enter the ship, with Bee and the Princess being the last ones.

"Goldbug, after you have settle in I would like you meet me in the training area. It's best that we continue on with your swordsmanship."

Bee nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Ooh, can't that wait until later? We just got back together after so long." said princess.

"I'm sorry, my princess. But it's best that he be ready. We don't know what will happen on this trip and we don't want to lose anyone."

"I agree with Sir Ford, sweetspark. I don't want anything to happen to you or anyone esle." said Bee.

"Fine." sign Honey. "But you'll staying with me."

"Of course."

They shared a kiss before continue on towards the ship with the princess holding on to Bee's arm again. While they were walking, Sentinel was glaring daggers at the yellow bot. Even after what they all say, he still doesn't think such a useless bot like him was worth of bonding to a princess. He was clumsy, undisciplined, and he could think of lots of other bots that would better than him and was perfect for the princess, with him being on the top of the list.

Once the rest team enter the ship they were greeted to a white femme with some shades of light blue and the two floating creatures from earlier.

"Greetings everyone. Your Goldbug's teammates correct?"

"Uhm, yes we are." reply Optimus, remembering Goldbug was Bumblebee's Galaxian name.

"Well then, I am Dame Snowflake. And these two are my companions, Fololo and Falala."

"Hello." "Nice to meet you." greeted the two.

"Now if you all would follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

Dame Snowflake led the team to where the rooms are. They will have to share a room since there were more bots than rooms. Once everyone was settle and pick out a room with a parnter they were ready to go.

"Alright, everyone's ready?" asked Sentinel. Everyone was in the command room with him.

"Yup, everything's a go." reply Rodimus.

The screen turn on, revealing a familar blue bot. "Space-bridge-is-ready-for-transpost-Sentinel-Prime." said Blurr.

An elite guard was able to find him still online, thankfully, so now he was recovering and unable to attend the trip with them.

"Okay then. We're off."

The ship flew out of the loading dock just as they activated the space bridge. The ship enter and in no time they were on the other side of the galaxy, towards Galaxia.

/

Now that the journey was started, everyone went to doing thier own thing. Sneaking away from everyone, Bumblebee and Princess Honey headed towards her room for some private 'catching up' time. Once they enter the room, Bee set his things aside while Honey locked the door. When Bee heard that lock sound, he became nervous.

"Finally, alone with you." Honey said in a seductive voice. Bee shuddered a bit. He knew where this was going.

She warp her arms around him and started kissing him, passionatly. Naturally he kiss back.

"I miss you Goldbug." She said once they part.

"I'm miss you too my princess." replied Bee. "And I go by Bumblebee now."

"Bumblebee, uh? It's cute."

"That what I thought when they gave it to me."

Honey laugh before pulling Bee into a longer kiss.

"I got something for you." Bee said.

He took out the thing he was hidding behind his back and showed it her. It was a yellow teddy bear holding a heart that say 'I love you' on it. It was a gaint teddy bear to a human but to a transformer it was the perfect size.

"Aw, Bumblebee" she said taking the human size bear. "You shouldn't have."

"But I had to. I never gave you your birthday present because of the invasion and I'm pretty should it's gone now. And beside I saw it at the store and I just had to get it for you."

"Aww."

They kiss again, this time longer than the last.

"I got a surprise for you, too."

"Really? What is it?" Bee asked.

"Something we both have been waiting a long time to do." she said taking his hand.

"Oh, I wonder what it is."

Honey smiled and led him to the berthroom. Once they got there, she lay on the berth and had him laying on top of her as they continue kissing. Before anything can get serious, Honey notice something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Bee rolled onto his back. "It's my friends. They don't seem to trust now that they knew about me."

Honey scoot to his side. "Aw, don't worry about them. They'll understand in time. And if not, I'll _make_ them understand."

"Yeah about that, please do not order or punish anyone who doesn't like me."

"Hey, you're the mate of a princess and as the mate of a princess you are to be treated with respect." Honey never like it when others treated Bumblebee like he was worthless. He was a lot more than worthless to her and she wish everyone could see it.

"That may be true but I like people to like me for me, not because I'm the mate or bondmate of the princess."

"Fine. I won't punish Hornet or Ironhide for bullying you in camp and I won't punish Sentinel for the way he has been treating you."

"I didn't say anything about the last one but okay."

"Okay." She started tracking her finger up and down on his abdomen. "Now that _that _is out of the way, how about we get started on where we left off."

Bumblebee didn't say anything as he exhaled softly. It seems that he had fallen into recharge. Honey pout a bit but smile. She gave him a kiss before cudding agaisnt him, his arm instantly wrapped around her.

"We'll do it later."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	13. Understanding and Forgivness part 1

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Understanding and Forgivness part 1<strong>

It's been a little while since the group left Cybertron and everyone were either looking around the ship or doing their own thing. In the rec room, Sari and Bulkhead were talking about Bumblebee while Bulkhead was drinking some energon. Sari was still mad at him and Bulkhead just didn't know what to think of him.

"I just can't believe that Bumblebee didn't trust us enough to tell us who he really is." said Sari. "I mean we're suppose to know everything about each other that's what best friends do."

"I'll have to agree on that one Sari." Bulkhead said taking a sip of energon. "Did he think he was better then us or something?"

"Well, whatever it is he's not a true friend."

"Oh boo woo."

Both Sari and Bulkhead turn to see that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had enter the room.

"You two are complain just because Goldbug kept his orgins a sercet?" said Sideswipe "I thought you two were his best friends?"

"Hey, best friends don't keep secrets from each other. They tell each other everything about themselves that that they wouldn't tell thier normal friends."

"Well, did you think he had a reason he couldn't tell you?" asked Sunstreaker. Both he and his brother had a very short list of bots they considered friends and Goldbug just happen to be on the top of that list.

Both of Sari and Bulkhead opened thier mouths to say something but nothing came out. There was a reason why Bumblebee didn't to them.

"You know, we were friends with Goldbug a lot longer than you two but we don't really fall in the best friend category." said Sideswipe. "I don't know what he sees in you two but he thinks of you as the best-est friends he'll ever have. And as his best-est friends, you'll make great traget for enemies like Nightmare to use against him."

"That or get killed for his own amusement." finish his twin.

"Yeah, mostly likely that."

The two frontliners left after that, leaving Sari and Bulkhead to rethink about things and feeling ashame for doubting their friend.

/

Prowl's was in a quiet room, doing some meditation as he try sort out his thoughts. Like the rest of the team, he was upset that Bumblebee hadn't didn't trust them with his sercet. His thoughts were interupped when he heard someone appoach him.

"Hey there Prowl." It was Wasp or should I say Hornet. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course." Prowl reply. The green predacon sat next to the samurai-looking bot with his legs cross perfect for meditation.

"I took a few basic lessons from Master Yoketron." Hornet explain.

"You train under Master Yoketron?" asked a surprise Prowl.

"Yup. Bumblebee too. But he went under swordfighter while I went under Boxers. You probably had figured it out already but Master Yoketron was a Galaxian."

"Yes, I have figure that." It made sense. Master Yoketron talk enough about Galaxia to be from there.

"Master Yoketron was the martial arts master on Galaxia. He would spend most of his time teaching and training younglings for the fight tournament and to protect themselves from demon beasts."

"I see." Prowl was interested to know his master's former life before he came to Cybertron. He was also interested to know that Bumblebee train under him. But he also sense that Hornet wasn't here to talk about that.

"I thank you for the information, Hornet. But I sense that is not why you are here."

He smirked. "You're a good student Prowl. Master Yoketron taught you well. And you're right, I'm not here to about that. I'm here to talk about Bumblebee."

Prowl give him a confuse look. He continue. "I know you're upset at him for not telling you and your team the truth but you got to understand. Galaxians have been on Nightmare death list since the war began. He will do anything to get rid of his enemies and that include using what's important to them agaisnt them."

Prowl remain silent. Understanding the danger they were in and the protection Bumblebee was trying to case on them.

"And if I'm not mistaken, he gave up half of his spark to bring you back to life."

Something Prowl will never forget. The minibot could of died himself when he gave up half his spark to bring him back. He own Bumblebee his life and he felt guilty for doubting him.

"Thank you Hornet, I understand."

Hornet smiled. "Great. Well, my job is done." He got up and headed for the door.

"Wait job?"

"Yeah, Princess Honey wanted me and a few others to talk to you guys about forgive Bumblebee." He thought for a second. "Don't tell him about anything I just say to you."

The green bot left the room, leaving the ninja-bot to continue on with his meditation.

* * *

><p><strong>I know best-est isn't a word but just go with it.<strong>

**Review :)**


	14. Understanding and Forgivness part 2

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Understanding and Forgivness part 2<strong>

Ratchet and Red Alert were both in the medbay looking over the things they had. Being the only two medics, they were station in the medbay. The medbay was fairly large for the number of bots on the ship so they had plenty of room to work together.

"So... how have Bumblebee fair with you team?" asked Red Alert, trying to start a conversation.

"Fine." reply Ratchet. "Other than his loud, obnoxious personality, the kid's doing fine."

"That's good to know. It feels like yesterday when I saw him as a sparkling."

Ratchet raise an optic ridge. "You knew him as a sparkling?" She nodded.

"Sir Ford and Sir Silver found him, damage, in the woods while protecting the princess, who was a sparkling at the time, from some demon beasts. He was smaller than any sparkling I ever seen. And he was... different, that's for sure." She stare into space as the memory played in her head. She look back on the data pad she was working on. "We couldn't find his creators or a home for him so Sir Silver took him and he lived around the palace. He and princess Honey became close friends and they fell in love with each other."

She place down the data pad and turn to face Ratchet. "Please don't be angry at him. I'm sure he wanted to tell you and your team but you must understand. We have been in war with Nightmare for a very long time. We believe the purpose of the invasion was for him to rid all of the Galaxians. Nightmare is known to use anything agaisnt us that includes using our friends and loved ones."

Ratchet was silent for a minute. He could see why the kid lie. War can take a lot of lives including the ones you care about. The kid must of lose someone important in his live so he try to protect them from Nightmare and his demon beasts so it doesn't happen again.

"I get it. Thanks for the explanation, Red Alert."

"Of course."

...

Optimus was walking down the halls of the ship, thinking. He didn't know what to think of Bumblebee. Part of him felt betrayed that Bumblebee hadn't trusted them enough to tell them his secret but at the same time he felt like he needed to hear his reason for why he hadn't told them anything.

"Hey, there Optimus."

Optimus came out of his thoughts and turn around. "Elita?"

The femme bot smiled. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Uh of course not. Not at all."

They continue walking down the hall to together. Optimus couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"I know you feel nervous because I was once your friend turn enemy now friend again, but like I said I'm sorry for that."

"Yeah, but I still feel guilty for leaving you."

"It's okay, Optimus. I didn't think my new, semi-organic nature wouldn't appear on the radar. It was an accident and I don't blame you or Sentinel for it."

Optimus smiled at his old time friend. He was glad to have the old Elita back.

"But I do have one favor to ask you."

Optimus frown. "What is it?" They stopped.

"Can you please forgive Bumblebee?"

Optimus was surprise by the request, she continue.

"I took care of him when he was younger and believe me he didn't mean to lie to you or your team. He just didn't want you to get involve with Nightmare. The wizard had already taken someone important in his life and he doesn't want to see that happen again."

"I get it." said Optimus. Now he understood why Bumblebee didn't tell them anything, he was trying to protect them from Nightmare. "Don't worry Elita, I understand."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"But if you don't mind me asking."

She look up to him. "What?"

"You said that Bumblebee lost someone before, who was it?"

Elita look down in sadness. Optimus was regretting he even brought it up. She look back at him.

"It was Sir Silver. He was Goldbug's adoptive Sir. You see he and Sir Ford found him as a sparkling in the woods. When they couldn't find a home for him Sir Silver took him in." She fell silent again trying to find the right words. "Something... happen regarding Bumblebee and Sir Silver died protecting him."

"I see." mumbled Prime. He couldn't imagine losting his Sir so he can protect him.

"A lot of lives were loss because of Nightmare. Not just Galaxians, but other beings who oppose Nightmare as well but couldn't defend themselves from his army. That's why we're here. To defeat him once and for all so no other being could suffer."

Optimus nodded. They were going to give it their all agaisnt Nightmare or died trying.

They continue walking down the hall they saw Sentinel looking around for something.

"Sentinel, what are you looking for?" asked Optimus.

"I'm looking for the princess. I don't want her to think that the yellow bumbler is really her true love."

"Sentinel, you should leave them alone. Just because you think Bumblebee doesn't deserves her doesn't mean you can make her choices of mates." agured Ariel.

"I can when it come to choicing the right mate. That yellow bumbler is no way near royal matter and I'm just the mech to help her realize it. So, where is she?"

She signed and shock her head. "If you must know, she's probably catching up for lost times with him. I won't be surprise if they're thinking about bonding during the trip."

"Not if I have to say about it!" Sentinel went down the halls running.

The two friends sign and continue down the hall.

"So, how did Bumblebee and the princess get together?" Optimus asked.

"Well, as sparklings they grew up in the castle together. They became fast friends. As time pass, they fell in love with each other and soon they decide to become bondmates."

"But then the invasion came and they had seperate before they could get the chance."

She nodded. "That's right."

"Well, I don't know much about the princess but I do know that Bumblebee will make a great bondmate. He's nice, caring, and fateful. He never once asked a bot out while I was working with him. At least not that I know of."

She laugh. "Hopefully he didn't."


	15. Hidding From a Princess

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

_If you have read chapter 6 from my other Fic "Get Loose" than you will realize this scene._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Hidding From a Princess<strong>

Bumblebee didn't know when or even how he fell asleep, the last thing he remember was cuddling up to Honey talking, Sentinel banking on the door with Honey telling him that he wasn't there, and he himself faking he had fallen asleep (again) so he and Honey don't bond that night. He wasn't doing that because he didn't love Honey, which he did with all his spark. It's just that there was a chance that he wouldn't make it after the battle with Nightmare and he didn't want to drag her into death with him. She was important to the kingdom of Galaxia. She was next in line to the throne since her creators didn't make it and he didn't want to be the cause of her death. He promise the king that he'll protect both her and Sari and he plan on keeping that promise even if it gets him killed.

He online his optics half way and glance at the sleeping form next to him. She sure was beautiful in her sleep. He smiled. Out of all the being in the universe, she choose him to be her bondmate. Sentinel was right, he didn't deserve her. But still after everything that happen back on Galaxia she was still with him. Even after she found out who he really was, she still loved him.

He stiff his positon a bit to get more comfortable. Maybe he'll stay like this for a few more breem before he sneaks out and go into hidding. Besides he had to meet Sir Ford for some training. He was going to training hard between now and thier destination. Not only did he wanted to protect Honey and Sari but he wanted to make sure his friends will make it as well, even if they still don't trust him.

**...**

"Have anyone seen Bumblebee?" asked Princess Honey as she enter the room.

She had waken up in her room to found Bumblebee gone and was replaced with the yellow bear he gotten her. Optimus, Ratchet, Rodimus, and Jazz where in there, chilling and drinking some energon in the rec room as they talk about everything that just happen.

"No, I haven't seen him." replied Optimus. The others shock their heads 'no'.

"Alright then. Thanks." She left and continue on her search for her prey.

"Uhmp, they usually go after the princess not the other way around." joked Ratchet.

"Bumblebee must be some mech for the princess to be after him like that." said Rodimus.

"Of course he is." said Jazz "The little dude is almost a knight."

He open the cabinet door and Bumblebee handed him a cube of energon. Jazz, not paying attention, took it and gave him a 'Thank you' before closing the door with Bee still inside.

"Bonding with a knight in shining armor is what every little femme dream of." He continued.

He told a small sip before thinking at what he just saw. He turn back to the door and open it, revealing Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing in there?" asked Optimus.

"Well, I was using it as a hidding place," Bee replied, "but seeing as you found me I'll have to go look for a better one." Bumblebee exit the small storage area and left the room, but not before looking both ways for any sign of Honey.

"Yup, a knight afraid of his princess. That's what every femme wants." chuckled Ratchet.

Bumblebee was waking down the hall, quietly. He didn't want Honey to find. If she did, she'll lead him to interface which will lead him to bonding. She can be very seductive with him if she wants to and he doesn't know how much self-control he'll have before he gets into bed with her.

He continue walking until he sense another presence near by. He tense up a bit fearing it was the princess but relax when he saw it was just Sir Ford.

"Ah Goldbug, there you are. Are you ready to begin your training?"

"Yes, I'm ready." It give him some time away from Honey.

"Good. But before that maybe it's time for you to upgrade into something more stronger. Come on, lets see what Pitch can do for you."

Both the knight and the young squire headed towards the medbay so Bee can get an upgrade. Once they got there, they were greeted by both Red Alert and Ratchet, who just return from the rec room.

"Sir Ford, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I was wonder if you two could give Goldbug an upgrade. It's been a while since his last one and he could use some stronger armor before we bring training."

"I was thinking the same thing." said Ratchet.

"Well then, have a seat on the berth Bumblebee and we'll see what we can do for you."

Bumblebee did what he was told and have a seat on the nearest berth.

"Alright, I'll be in the training room waiting." Sir Ford said before leaving the medbay.

While Red Alert was looking for some new armor for Bumblebee can wear, Ratchet started removing his armor.

"Listen kid," Ratchet said. "I'm sorry for getting upset with you earlier. I should of known you were just trying to protect us from all this."

"That's okay, Doc-bot. You and the others have a right to be upset with me. I should of told you guys."

"Yeah but still. I know how it feels to lose the people you care the most during a war and if I was in your position I wouldn't want that to happen again."

"Yeah." Bee mumbled sadly, remembering his adaptive Sir. Ratchet place a hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort. Then a thought come to Bee's head. "Hey Ratchet can you help me with a favor?"

Ratchet raise an optic ridge. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well I was hoping you can help me delay Princess Honey from bonding with me."

Ratchet was confuse and surprise. "Why would you want to that?"

"Like I said before, we had to split up during the invasion so we never got the chance to bond. Honey's intening for us to bond during the trip but I was thinking we bond after this whole thing is over just in case something happen."

Ratchet completely understand what he meant. The princess was the heir to the royal throne. If her and Bumblebee were to bond now and something were to happens to Bumblebee then the princess will suffer as well. When two bots bond they merge their sparks together to become one with both bots carrying half of a whole spark. If one bot died, the other follows soon after. Ratchet was impress on how much the yellow mech cares about others.

"All right. I'll help ya.

"Thanks."

Just then Red Alert came back in with some new armor. "Okay, I think this will do just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	16. Upgrade

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Upgrade<strong>

While Ratchet was removing Bee's armor, Red Alert was replacing them with the new ones. Ratchet was surprise when Bee took out two wing-like plates from his back. Red Alert explain that he had them since he was a sparkling had installed special subpocket units to keep them hidden mainly because they were very sensitive.

Much to Ratchet's displeasure, he still had his turbo boosters installed. Red Alert thought they become useful later on. It took several hours before Bumblebee was completely upgrade into his new armor.

"Okay kid, you're done." Ratchet told the youngling. Bumblebee slid off the berth and went over to a mirror to check himself out.

His color theme was still black and yellow. His 'wings' looked like the two front doors of a car stuck together. They were held up high in a proud 'V' motion with his boosters in the middle. He did a mental command and the boosters hid inside his sub-pockets. While Bee was admiring himself in front of the mirror, Dame Snowflake took the time to enter the medbay.

"I see you two did a great job with his upgrade." she observe. "Than again I should expect less from two great medics."

"I must agree."

Everyone turn to see the princess by the door. Princess Honey made her way to Bee and wrap her arms around him. "Bumblebee looks _very_ striking."

"Well you know I have to look good for my princess." joked Bee, sercetly sending a private link to Ratchet asking for help.

"Okay, break it up you two love birds." said Ratchet getting in between them.

"Right, Bumblebee has to meet Sir Ford for some training." said Red Alert.

"But take it easy in there, kid. You'll be feeling sore for a while after the upgrade, so don't do anything too strenuous."

"I'll try, but can't really promise you that."

"Well, since Goldbug and Sir Ford are going some training I suggest we should do the same." said Snowflake. "Come on Princess. You can hang out with your mate later."

"Fine." she sign. She gave Bee a kiss and headed towards the door. "I'll see you later."

Bumblebee laugh nervously before releasing a sign.

"Alright, you should head for the training area." said Red.

"Right."

/

Optimus and Prowl were walking down the halls of the ship, talking. Either of them have seen Bumblebee in a while and they were wondering where he was. They continue walking until they saw the floating creatures, Fololo and Falala heading towards them.

"Excuse me you two, have you seen Bumblebee anywhere?" asked Optimus.

"No, not really." replied Falala.

"But Sir Ford did. He said that Bumblebee is in the medbay getting an upgrade." said Fololo.

"An upgrade?" questioned Prowl. "Why would he need that?"

"Sir Ford wants to continue training with him,"

"And he thinks an upgrade will help."

"All right then, we'll head to the medbay and see if he's done."

The two nodded and continue on down the hall as Optimus and Prowl headed towards the medbay. While approaching the medbay, the door slide open and a never before seen black and yellow bot with what looks like doorwing on his back came out. Only his baby blue optics were familair.

"Bumblebee?" said a shock Prowl.

Bee turn and smiled. "Hey guys! Like my new look?"

He was certainly bigger than he was before the upgrade, taller too but still one of the shortest bots on the ship. He had some more black than before and his yellow coloring was so bright, it was like gold. They can clearly see how he got the name Goldbug.

"You look... great." said Optimus.

"Thanks." smiled Bee. "Oh, got to go!"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to meet Sir Ford in the training room." said Bee while jogging down the hall backwards. At the same time, Sentinel was coming out from a corner. Without needing to looking, Bumblebee gracefully dobge him and continue down the hallway. "We're going to be doing some training."

He turn around and headed towards the training room, leaving a confuse Sentinel and two impress bots. Both Optimus and Prowl exchange a look at each other before heading towards the training room as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness<strong>

**Training begins next chapter**

**Happy Good Friday! ;)**


	17. The Training Begins

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>

**The Training Begins**

Bumblebee was warming up in the training room getting ready for his caught up sword training with Sir Ford. It's been stellar cycles since he had last hold a sword and he feels a little rusty. Maybe a little review from the basic skills will help him regain his swordsman skills. Optimus and Prowl were in the training room as well, watching from the sidelines. They were curious as to what kind of skills Bumblebee has as a swordfighter.

"All right Goldbug," said Ford as he came in front of Bee. "Let's start off with the basics." He throw Bee a sword and he caught it.

"Wouldn't it be best to use wooden swords for training?" Optimus asked, worried that Bumblebee might accidently get hurt.

"It would, but maybe Sir Ford thinks Bumblebee isn't as rusty as he say." replied Prowl.

Sir Ford drew out the sword from his side. "You remember my Master sword, correct?"

Bee nodded. The Master sword wasn't just a normal sword. Legends say that the sword was created around the beginning of the universe with a will and a spark of it's own. Legends also say that the Master sword originated from a planet called Popstar and was created by the beings living there. But planet Popstar had disappear from the universe centuries ago and no one knew what happened to it. Some say Nightmare had destroy it during his early trial of ruling the universe.

Bumblebee swing his sword around before holding it in a defensive stance and got ready. Sir Ford studied him. "Good, you remember your defensive stance. Now, lets see what else you remember."

Swiftly, Ford move forward and started delivering some sharp blows. Bumblebee block it each and every one of them with ease.

"This is the basics?" asked Prowl, surprise on how well Bumblebee can handle a sword.

"Very good." said Sir Ford. Both their swords were clashed with a ringing screech. "But defense isn't everything you know."

Bumblebee didn't say anything. Instead, he started fighting back. Using his hidden strength, he push Sir Ford backwards and start throwing blows of his own. They were swift and to the point. Both Optimus and Prowl couldn't help but dropped thier jaw to see how much strength and power Bumblebee had. Sir Ford was about Optimus' height and Bumblebee threw him back with ease.

Sir Ford was impress. He expected Goldbug to be good, even after so many stellar cycles, but not this good. He seem to remember more than he leads on. Then again he was always different from all the others. Now for the final test...

"You're doing better than I expected." said Ford. He jumped a few meters away from Bee. "Now...see what you'll do against this."

He lift his sword above his head as it started to glow. Optimus and Prowl watch with astonishment while Bee just stood there thinking on what to do. He knew this move. It was the move he always had trouble with and needed to master to become a knight. Sir Ford bought down his sword and yelled the named of the technique.

"Sword Beam!"

A white light beam was released from the sword and aimed that Bumblebee. Bumblebee stood strong and didn't move.

_'I can do this. I can do this.'_

The beam was coming at him pretty fast but he could counter it.

_'I can do this. I can do this.'_

The wave was coming closer and closer, he had to counter it.

_'I can do this. I...**can't** do this!'_

At the very last second, Bumblebee moved out of the way of the beam as it hit the ground. Bee rolled on the ground and came to a stop. He looked back to see the beam had left a mark on the ground where he stood. He was disappointed that he still wasn't able to counter it. Sir Ford was a little disappointed as well. He really thought Bumblebee would be able to do it this time. Optimus and Prowl just stood there with their mouths wide open at what they just saw.

"What was that?"

Everybody turn to see Bulkhead and Ratchet by the door with their mouths opened. They had came in just in time to see that display.

"That was a sword beam." explained Sir Ford. "Goldbug was suppose to counter it."

"With what, his body?" said Ratchet. He came over to check on Bumblebee and was surprise to say the least on how good he is.

"Well, I could do that but that would probably kill me." said Bee as he stood up.

"No. He was suppose to counter it with a sword beam of his own. But it seems that he doesn't quite get it yet."

"I still have some training to do before I can master that technique." said Bee.

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it."

Just then, Hot Shot and Jazz enter the room.

"What going on?" asked Hot Shot.

"And who is this bot?" asked Jazz standing next to Bee.

"Hi Jazz." said Bee. His voice sounded a little different but still the same.

"Bumblebee?"

"Who else?"

"Whoa Bee. You look great!"

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	18. The Bonding Of Sisters

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

**Note:** Thank you, _Allspark Princess,_ for the idea for Princess Honey's weapon and ability.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: <strong>**  
>The Bonding of Sisters<strong>

Princess Honey quickly dobge the attack from Dame Snowflake before sending an attack of her own. Snowflake block it.

"You have to be quick on your feet, my princess. You don't know when a demon beast is going to attack you."

Honey didn't say anything before sending a light combination attack towards her. The princess has been studying and practicing magic for years but she was no where near a pro like Nightmare. She mainly practice light magic which is mostly known for healing and defense. But there were some techniques that could cause damage. After a few hours of training, Honey was left panting but still ready to fight.

"You did very good, my princess; your speed and strengh have improve. Our lesson is over, you should rest." said Snowflake.

"No, I'm sure I can go on a bit more."

"Perhaps, but even a princess should know when to rest." She smiled. "Besides I'm sure Goldbug should be getting out of training soon."

Honey beam, she almost forgot about him. She bow to her teacher and wave good-bye to Dame Snowflake before heading off to find her mate. Snowflake just shock her head. "Younglings."

Honey knew where Bumblebee was at the momnet and decide to get a cube of energon before heading over to him. Once she got to the rec room, she made way to where the energon was being kept. She took her time relaxing and enjoying her energon.

"Hmm, I should get Bee a cube." she said. "Sir Ford as well. I'm sure they'll be tired after training so hard."

"Hello there." said a small voice. She looked down to see Sari next to her.

"Hello" she greeted back. She bent down to have a better look. "You're Sari, correct? Or should I say Princess Sari."

Sari rub the back of her head sheepliy. "Please just call me Sari. Sari Sumdac."

"Alright then, Sari it is." She place her hand down so Sari could hope on. Once she did, Honey place her the table. "Bumblebee, told me what happened. I'm just glad you were able to find a Sir-figure since our real Sir didn't make it."

"Yeah. Who were our parents, uh creators? How were they like?"

Honey sat down on a chair. "Boy, where should I start? Well, first of all thier names were King Raoul and Queen Astoria. Sir, or dad, was always known for his carefree, high energy attitude while Carrier, mom, was always calm and calculative. Sir was a poor mech growing up so he understand the needs of the people and Carrier knew how to handle cocky nobles. Together, they ruled Galaxia fairly and were the best rulers yet."

"Wow, I'm sorry that I didn't get to meet them."

"It's okay." Honey said a little sadly. "The main thing is that they both loved and cared about us."

"Yeah." It would of been great to meet her real parents but still Sari couldn't help but feel grateful that she had her human dad. She was glad that her real parents did love her and didn't send her away because she wasn't wanted.

"So, I'm guess you're still getting use to everything, find out you're a princess and all." Honey asked.

"Yeah. It was a lot to take in such a short time." said Sari.

"Well don't worry much about everything. Bumblebee, Sir Ford, and all the others will keep us safe from any harm. You're still too young so I'll handle all the royal mumbo jumbo."

"Great." Sari wasn't sure how she'll like being treated by royality. She was treated something similair like that before the Autobots landed on earth and she was pretty sure she didn't want to go back into that livestyle.

"Hey Honey, how long have you known Bumblebee?" asked Sari.

"I known Bumblebee since I was a sparkling. We grew up together in the palace and became friends." She smiled. "He was the only one who treated me like a regular bot instead of a princess; that's why I fell in love with him. And I'm sure he wouldn't treat you any different than before he find out you were a princess."

"You sure?"

Honey nodded. "The first time he heard you were coming he said that you two would be the best of friends. He doesn't like to treat others becuase of their rank or class, he likes to treat them for who they are or what they do."

Sari nodded. Bumblebee had always treated her like a friend and he always will. Being a princess wouldn't change the way he feels about her.

"Thanks...sis." She always wanted to say that. Being an only child can be boring sometimes.

Honey smiled. "No problem. Now, come on. Let's go see how Bumblebee's doing."

Honey place Sari on her shoulder and grab a few cubes before heading towards the training room. Along the way the two sisters talked some more, seeing how similiar their lives have been and then some. Along the way, they meet up with Fololo and Falala.

"Hello there, Princesses." said Fololo.

"Are you looking for Bumblebee?" asked Falala.

"Yes, we are. And please call me Sari." said Sari.

"Okay. He is still in the training room with Sir Ford."

"We'll lead you the way."

"Thanks you two." said Honey.

As they headed towards the training room, Sari pop an question. "Hey, I can't help but wondering. Are you two demon beasts?"

Fololo and Falala look at her while floating towards their destination. "Actually, we use to be one demon beast called Fofa until Nightmare slit us into two and send us away."

"Once day, Bumblebee found them and took them back to the palace." explained Honey. "Carrier and Sir didn't see them to be dangerous so they kept them as servents. They been with us ever since."

"Cool. So what can you guys?"

"Basically, this is it." said Fololo.

"All we can do is fly which is useless to Nightmare. That's why he sent us away."

"I can see why."

They stop and turn to Sentinel who was behind them.

"Don't you have anything nice to say?" asked Sari. Sentinel just ingored her and face the two floating demon beast.

"I'm don't like the idea of having monsters created by our enemy on board this ship. But seeing as you two couldn't hurt a cyber-fly, I'll let it slide."

"Sentinel, I don't appreciate you downgrading my friends." said Honey.

"Just wanted my point of view to heard, princess."

Honey hmphed. "Fine. But I'll like your point of view to be nicer." She continue down the hall, Sentinel started to follow.

"If I may act, where are you going with that tray of energon."

"Well, if you must know we're going to the training room to give Bumblebee and Sir Ford some refuel." Sentinel shook his head.

"Why would a beautiful princess like yourself bring fuel for a mech that isn't anywhere near royalty?"

"Because...I want to." Sentinel step in front her and took the tray.

"Why don't you forget that yellow bumbler and spend some time with a mech like me?"

He gave her his winning smile. Sari made a sick sound as Honey rolled her optics. She reach over and took the tray back.

"As charming as you are Sentinel Magnus, Bumblebee is the only mech for my spark."

"That's right, so van moose and leave us alone."

Honey pass Sentinel, ingoring the look on his face and continue down to the training room with Fololo and Falala.

...

* * *

><p>Review<p> 


	19. Ki Sensing:Bumblebee's Special Technique

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:<strong>

**Ki Sensing; **

**Bumblebee's Special Technique**

Optimus, Bulkhead, Hot Shot, Ratchet, and Ironhide who just came in, were on the sideline as they watch Bumblebee in his training. Sir Ford had asked Jazz and Prowl to be Bee's sparing parnters while having him blindfolded. Sir Ford wanted to see how quick he can react to unseen attacks and thought Prowl and Jazz would make the perfect victims...I mean candidates.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Sideswipe as he enter the room with his twin.

"Prowl and Jazz are helping Bumblebee train." said Hot Shot.

"That's Bumblebee?" asked Sunsteaker.

"Yup. Ratchet and Red Alert gave him a upgrade."

"Really?" smirk Sideswipe. "In that case, how about we make a bet."

"What kind of bet?" asked Ratchet.

"A bet to see who would be the last bot standing."

"Sound good to me." said Ironhide "My money's on Jazz."

"Prowl." said Hot Shot. Jazz gave him a offended look while Prowl just smile.

"Bumblebee." said Bulkhead. Bumblebee threw a smile in his way.

"I'll have to go with Bumblebee as well." said Ratchet, earning a smile. "The kid has some fighting skill we don't know about so it's best not to underestimate him."

Optimus hesitated to bet against one of his men and friends but in the end he agreed with Ratchet and decided that Bumblebee would probably win. Once all the bets were in, Sir Ford stood in the middle of the three bots.

"Are you three ready?" He asked.

"Yup." said Jazz. Prowl just nodded.

"I'm ready." said Bee.

"Alright then, Begin!"

With that, Prowl and Jazz took a offensive stance while Bee took a defensive one. The two cyber ninjas cirlced the young mech as he would slowly turn around. After signaling Prowl that he would go first, Jazz makes a move towards Bumblebee.

Bumblebee's doorwings twitch slightly before he could move out of the way of Jazz's attack. Jazz stumbled forward a little bit for regaining his balance. Prowl came in for an attack, only to miss as well. It kept going like this for a short while.

"I change my mind. I'm going with Bumblebee." said Hot Shot.

"How is it that he can dobge every one of thier attacks?" asked Ironhide.

"The answer to your question is right in front of you." said Sir Ford. "Look closely at his movements."

Everyone zoomed their optics as they watch closely at Bumblebee's movements as he dobge Prowl's and Jazz attacks. After about 10 minutes, they weren't able to find what they were suppose to looking for. Optimus,, however, continue to look until he notice the almost unnoticeable twitch Bumblebee's doorwings makes before he dobge.

"His doorwings." said Optimus. "They twitch just before he moves."

"That's right."

"Of course." said Ratchet. "Bumblebee's doorwings are sentitive. And because of that, they are able to pick up any sound or movements around him."

Sir Ford nodded. "Goldbug's wings are more... special than a normal bot. Not only he can he pick up movements and sounds but he is also able pick up the Ki or lifeforce of a being. The technique he is using is called Ki Sensing or just Sensing."

The others look back that the fight with understanding, surpise at the fact that Bumblebee has such a unquie technique.

After completely missing Bumblebee so many times, Prowl and Jazz just decide to jump him at the same time. Jazz was at one end and Prowl was at the other. Bumblebee stood in the middle with a smile on his face. Prowl and Jazz continue to circle the yellow mech just as Sari and Honey enter the room with Fololo and Falala in tow.

"Hey guys, we got you some energon!" yelled Sari.

Hearing that, Bumblebee's head pop up, distracted. Using that distraction, Prowl and Jazz jumped him. Just as they did, Bumblebee jumped in the air. Not expecting that, both cyber ninjas crash into each other and fell to the ground. Bumbelebee, still in the air, landing next to the two princesses and took off his blindfold.

"Thanks, I'm staving." Bee said taking a cube.

"Bee, is that you?" Sari asked. Bee look at her and smiled.

"Yup, it's me. The doc-bots gave me an upgrade."

As Bee and Sir Ford were taking thier breaking, the others were helping Prowl and Jazz up.

"Got to admit, little Bee's good." said Jazz as he rub his acking frame.

"Agree." grunt Prowl.

All of a sudden the ship shock, causing a few of the bots to fall. No sooner after, the ship alarm went off.

**::Attention, everyone::** said Rodimus over the speakers **::We're under attack. I repeat we are under attack::**

No one wasted any time to get to the command room. When they got there, the Jettwins were already helping Rodimus steer the ship.

"What's going on?" asked Sir Ford.

"We are being attack by the monsters." replied Jetstorm.

The ship shock again, this time everyone was about to keep thier ground. The screem came up, showing the same group of monsters that are attacking the ship. Most of them were flying types, like dragons and birds.

"We have to get them off before they destroy the ship." said Rodimus.

"Concentrate on stiring the ship, the rest of us will get rid of this demons." said Sir Ford.

"Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Ki Sensing is technique from Dragon Ball.<strong>

**Review :)**


	20. The Flight of Bumblebee

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong>

**The Flight of Bumblebee**

There was about 60 or more demon beasts around as the bots fight thier way through them. Everyone was busy with thier own fight, taking at least 5 or more beast on their own or as a team of two or more. The Lambo twins were pretty much killing everything in sight. So not to get in the middle of thier crossfire, everyone keep a safe distance away from them.

One of the bots fighting on his own was Sir Ford. With every beast that comes near him, he gracefully slashes through them with his Master Sword.

Not too far from him was Dame Snowflake. She fires her special arrows at all the demon beasts that were damaging the ship. When in contact, the arrows not only damage enemies from a far distance but it also freezes them in a block of ice. That block can be easily destroy, killing the beast within.

On top of the ship was Sari and Princess Honey. The two sisters have team up to deal with a couple of the smaller demon beasts with Bumblebee watching over them close by.

Bumblebee move freely through space as he blasts through any demon beast that came in his target range with his new blasters/stingers. If the demon came close enough he would slash it in half with the sword he keep around him. He also kept a close eye on both Sari and Princess Honey, just in case. Being their guardian, it was his job to protect them, but he knew the two could handle themselves during a fight.

Optimus was dealing with a fairly large demon beast on his own. He had his jetpack on so he could move faster through the weightless space. The demon beast was a machine type. He move out of the way of an attack before slashing the head of the robot with his ax. The robot started to show static which means it was about to explosion.

Optimus turn and move out of the way. But he wasn't far enough as the force of the explosion cause him to flow away from the others. Not only that, it cause some damage to his jetpack so they couldn't work. With nothing to help him fly back to the ship, Optimus had no choice but to let Newton's first law of motion play on him. Lucky for him, he won't be drifting in endless space for long. The explosion got the attention of a few of the others so they knew about his situation.

The ones to notice Optimus' problem were Sir Ford and Bumblebee. They knew that the jetpack was malfunctioning so Optimus wouldn't be flying back without some help. Bee took a quick look at Sari and Honey; they both would be okay without him. He took a glance towards Sir Ford and recieve a nod.

Returning the nod himself, he turn to the direction Optimus had been floating towards. His doorwings spead out a little wider than before and he took out his turbo boasters. He took aim and activated them.

Optimus see the ship getting smaller and smaller as he drift farer and farer away from it. He try to use his jetpack again but all it did was spark and had some noise. He didn't want to get even more damage or have it explode on him so he just leave and waited for the others to get him, most likely the Jettwins.

While waiting, his attention soon turn to the flying yellow comet that came in his vision. As the comet came closer, he soon realize that the yellow comet wasn't really a comet at all. It was a bot; a yellow bot. His yellow bot. From a far enough distance, the yellow scout looked like a shooting star.

"Bumblebee?" questioned Optimus. He had expected the Jettwins to come pick him up but not Bumblebee. From the looks of it, Bumblebee was using his turbo boasters as some sort of external rocket boosters with his doorwings use for steering. He didn't look like he was having much problem controling his flight pattern.

"Hey there boss-bot!" Bee yelled.

Those boosters were powerful devices, capable of propelling their owner with a speed that could very well surpass the Jettwins' own. Bumblebee caught up to him fast. Maybe a little too fast.

"Bumblebee, slow down."

The yellow mech was coming way too fast. Bumblebee seem to be thinking the same thing as he try to find a way to stop.

"What should I do? I don't know how to stop."

"Turn them off! Turn them off!"

Bumblebee turn them off but Newton's first law of motion seem to want to play with him now because he still kept on moving. Optimus place his hands in front of him hoping to stop the flying mech but he had no such luck. Bumblebee crash into the bigger mech and the two went spinning into space.

The two had done a few spins and twirls before finally regaining their balance. Both of them grunt from the pain of the impact.

"I think I over did it." grunt Bee

"You think?" grunt Optimus. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I'm here to lead you back to the ship."

_'So I was right.'_ "Why didn't the others sent the twins? I'm sure they could of handle it."

"The twins were busy, and only Sir Ford and I knew what happen." He place his hand on his hips. "Do you want me to fly you back or not."

"No, I do. It's just that I didn't expect you that's all."

"Okay then." Bee floated around to Optimus shoulders and got a good grib on it. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Alright, here we go!" Bee activated his boasters again and headed towards the ship. In the speed they were going they'll see it in no time.

"When did you learn how to fly?" Optimus asked. The way Bee was flying shows that he was great flyer even if he was a little wabbly. His only guess was that this was the first time he was using his turbo boosters as well.

Bee didn't answer right away as he thought about it. "Truth, I always knew how to fly. I don't need a jet mode to do that."

"Really?" If he knew how to fly along why didn't he done it sooner? But wait...' "Aren't you afraid of heights?"

"So, you can understand why I haven't use it sooner." reply Bee. "I do use it when I jump like what happen in the training room, but other than that no. Besides if the twins find out they'll be all over, calling me their 'baby brother', even though I been flying _long_ before the schematics for those two air helms were ever thought up."

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that."

"If you say so."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, Bumblebee knows how to fly.<strong>

**Review :)**


	21. Acrophobia: Bee's 2nd Greatest Fear

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong>

**Acrophobia; **

**Bumblebee's 2nd Greatest Fear**

"Is everyone alright?" asked Sir Ford.

Everyone either gave him a nod or a yeah to his question. Those who were not on the ship were starting to floating back to it now. After landing, Elita started to notice a few missing bots.

"Hey, where's Bumblebee and Optimus?" asked Elita, looking for her adoptive son and freind.

"Optimus was having some problems with his jetpack" answer Sir Ford, landing next to her. "So Goldbug flew over to help him back."

"Why didn't you sent Jetfire and Jetstorm instead?" asked Jazz. "Their jet modes can get to him faster."

"Not really." said Dame Snowflake. "Goldbug don't have a jet mode or a jetpack but that doesn't mean he don't know a thing or two about flying."

"You telling me the little shrimp knows how to fly?" said Sentinel.

"It's more like levitation... but yes."

"How come he never mention it?" asked Ironhide.

"Probably to avoid the look the twin airheads are doing." said Sideswipe.

Everybody look at the Jettwins to see that giddy look on thier face at the thought of having a new wingmate with them. They didn't care if Bee was a better flier or not, the fact that they have some one esle to join them in the sky was what really matters to them.

"I'm sure he was his reasons." said Ford.

As for Team Earth, they already knew the same reason as well as the Galaxians why Bumblebee has never mention his flight ability. The day they found out Bumblebee was afraid of heights was really a rememberable one. They were at Sudmac Towers one day, on one of the highest floors. Bumblebee took a glance out the balcony for a click and the next thing they knew, he was gasping on to Bulkhead for dear life. The poor bot wouldn't let go of the big mech until they were back on ground level. The only one to see Bumblebee like that before was Bulkhead back when they were working with a different repair crew before them. Since then, any time Bee was inside Sudmac towers he never look out a window or the balcony.

"Hey guys, look a shooting star!" siad Sari.

Some bots look to the multi-color shooting star Sari point out. As it grew closer, they realize it wasn't a shooting star at all.

"That's not a shooting star."

"It's O.P. and little Bee." said Jazz.

The two had catch up to them fast thansk to Bee's turbo boosters. Actually they were coming in pretty fast. Optimus, remembering what happen last time, got uneasy.

"Bumblebee, we should slow down."

"Don't worry, Boss-bot. I know what I'm doing."

Optimus can remember a whole bunch of time when Bumblebee say something like "I got this." or "I know what I'm doing." when in reality he didn't. There were getting closer to the ship with each passing second. If they don't slow down soon, they were going to crash... again.

"Bumblebee!"

"Alright!"

Bumblebee turn off his boosters and use his own flight ability to fly them back to the ship. Once they got there, Bumblebee slow down and place Optimus on the ship gently before placing his own two peds on the ship floor.

"You okay, Prime?" asked Ratchet, checking him over.

"I'm fine, Ratchet."

Bee was getting check over by Red Alert, with Honey and Sari close by, when he notice the twins were oddly close to him.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Yes." said Jetfire.

"We be fine." said Jetstorm.

"Than why are you so close to me with that strange giddy look on your faces."

Those giddy faces were still there as Jetfire appear next to him.

"Because, we just be learn something."

"Really?"

Jetstorm appear on his other side. "Yup, something about you, Yellow Bumble."

Bee was a little uncomfortable being in the middle of the two. "Yeah? What is it?"

The two lean in closer. "We be learn that Yellow Bumblebee can fly."

"Ah slag, who told you?"

It was then the two processed to hug and squish him between them.

"Aw, we are just being excited about having Yellow Bumble as new wingmate."

"Yeah, Yellow Bumble can be little brother."

"That's great." mumbled Bee as he send a _'I told you so'_ glare to Optimus.

**Back in the Command Room**

Rodmius was reviewing the ship's damage recieved from the demon beasts. Luckily, they were able to rid them before they can do any serious damage but they still were going to have to stop somewhere to repair the ship.

"How's the ship, Rodmius Prime?" asked Sir Ford as he and Dame Snowflake enter the room.

"The damages the ship recieve from the demon beast aren't serious but we will need to stop to repair them."

"Understood. The closest planet is Neo Star. We can repair the ship there." said Snowflake.

"Right. I'll announce the others." Rodimus reach for the mirco and make thier announcement.

**::Attention everyone, due to some damage recieve from the battle we're going to have stop on Neo Star for some quick repairs. Once that's done we can continue on with our journey. That is all::**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having a bit of a writers' block so chapters might be coming a little slower.<strong>

**Review :)**


	22. Neo Star AKA Prowl Land

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22:<strong>

**Neo Star A.k.a Prowl Land**

**...**

**::Attention everyone, due to some damage recieve from the battle we're going to have stop on Neo Star for some quick repairs. Once that's done we can continue on with our journey. That is all::**

"Neo Star? What's that planet like?" asked Sari.

"Neo Star is a planet that holds a special respect to plant life, nature, and earth. This planet is a jungle planet, but also has some mountains, caves, and volcanoes. The planet's name refers to its pristine condition, largely untouched by civilization." Brawn explain.

"I'll like to nickname it 'Prowl land'," said Bee " for Prowl's love for nature. You'll love it Ninja-bot, there's big trees, pretty rare flowers, it's nice you'll like."

"I'm sure I will." said Prowl.

And let just say he did, because once the ship was within Neo Star's atmosphere, Prowl went gaga. Like Brawn say, the planet was a green canopy. There were trees from miles without end, like a big green ocean. The visible fields were filled with thousands of beautiful and possibly never before seen rare flowers. Prowl was partly drooling over such a beautiful sight.

"See what I mean." smiled Bee.

It took a while took locate a big enough spot to land the ship. Finally, they landed gently in an open gap between the trees. Once everyone stepped out of the ship, their jaws dropped at the sight. They parked the ship a mile or so next to the largest tree in the entire forest. It was 10, 50, no... _100_ times bigger than any bot, and that includings Omega Supreme. It was big enough for Primus himself to plant in his room if he could. And the strangest thing, it was shape the same way Prowl's tree was.

"It...It's...It's beautiful." said Prowl.

"And big." said Sideswipe.

"All of the trees you see here are actually part of this one tree." explain Snowflake. "Overtime, this one tree branched off onto the millions and millions of trees that tower over us right now."

"I have been to this planet once before." said Sir Ford. "Stay alert. As peaceful as this planet seems there are still many dangerous things that live here and that includes demon beasts."

The team were spread around as they repair the ship. Ratchet, Rodmius, Red Alert, and Snowflake were inside repair any internal damage while the rest were outside fixing any external damage. Princess Honey was kept inside for protection along with Bumblebee as her companion.

Deciding they had enough alone time, and because Honey almost got him a few time, Bumblebee headed outside to see if any of the others needed some help. He only made a few steps outside before he was hosted up into the air.

"Hey!" He yelled struggling against the hold. "Jetfire, Jetstorm, put me down!"

The twins gigglied. Jetfire was on top of Jetstorm who was in his jet mode. "Ah, ah, little Bumble." said Jetfire.

"Sir Ford thought it be best that you be breaking fear of heights. And he be asking us to do it." explain Jetstorm.

"Great." mumbled Bee, avoiding to look down.

They flew a fair distance away from others, closer to the central tree, and up one of the larger trees that can hold them. Thinking they were high enough, Jetfire set Bee down on one of the branches. Bumblebee sort of fell on his knees as Jetfire landed next to him as well as his brother. Bumblebee took a small peck towards the ground before he started shaking; they were too high.

"Ah, don't scared Yellow Bumble," said Jetstorm.

"What are we going here any way." said Bee, avoiding any thoughts about how high they were.

"Me and brother thought it be good to be starting easy." said Jetfire. "So we thought we be playing game."

"Game?" questioned Bee. "What kind of game?"

The twins didn't say anything but grid. Bee was starting to get a little nervous. All of a sudden, they had a lung towards him. Bumblebee fell back from surprise as the twins appear in front of him, smiling.

"Tag," they said at the same time. "you are being it." With that the two, started jumping though the branches as their game begun.

Bumblebee, who was in shock, quickly sober up and stood. "Hey, I wasn't ready!"

He ran to the edge of the branch and carefully jumped to another one, trying to catch up to the two twins. He wasn't going to be 'it' for long.

/

"Have anyone seen Bumblebee?"

Everyone look up from thier work, or energon break, to face the princess.

"No I haven't, princess." said Jazz. The others shock thier heads.

"I think he went out with Jetfire and Jetstorm." said Fololo.

"Sir Ford asked them if they could help break his fear of heights." said Falala.

"I don't see what's the big deal is." said Sentinel, swing his cube. "Why don't we just pushing off a cliff or something? I'm sure that will help." He took a sip of his energon when he notice the glares both the princess and Team Earth were giving him. "What?"

"Didn't a cliff started the fear in the first place?" said Sari. "If he fell through another one, wouldn't that make it worse?"

"It take time for someone to break through a phobia." said Ratchet, before taking a sip of his energon. "Knowing the kid, he'll break through it eventually. Or at the very least, fight against it to help his friends."

The game of tag had been going on for about an megacycle and unfortantly for Bumblebee, he was still 'it'.

_'But not for long.'_ he thought.

The three younglings were racing after each other, jumping through the branches of the trees. They were having a blast soaring through the trees. Even Bumblebee, who was having the most trouble in the beginning, was having fun. He was so preoccupied in the game he had forgoten about his fear of height. All he could think of was catching the twins.

The twins quickly hid behind some branches as they wait for Bumblebee to come along. Their plan was to distract Bumblebee from his fear with a little game. So far, it seem to be working. As they jump through the branches they slowly brought the game higher up above where they were before and Bumblebee doesn't seem to notice it. Jetstorm giggled.

_"Shh, brother. Yellow Bumble be here." _said Jetfire through their bond.

Soon enough, Bumblebee appeared in thier sights. They remained hidden as he look around for them.

"Where did those two go?" Bee questioned. Picking a direction, Bee jumped to the next branch.

Once he was out of sight, the twins came out of their hidding spots and look towards the direction he went. Little did they know, Bumblebee knew they were hidding when he sense thier life force near by. He just quickly choose a direction only to climb above a few more branches and hid in a small natural cubby hole in a one of the trees. The tree was able to mask his spark signature and render it undetect from the twin. Now he was waiting for the them to come out. And when they did, he would slowly peck out of his hidding spot and appoach the unexpecting mechas. When they were close enough, he jump.

"Got ya!"

The twins only had time to jump in place before they were tackled by Bee. The struggle between the three cause them to fall a few levels down and landed a large enough branch. Bee was the first one to recover before he proclaimed, "You're it!"

"Yes, Yellow Bumble. We are being it." said Jetfire.

"And during game, you have not been noticing fear." smiled Jetstorm.

"Uh?" Bee thought about it for a click and realize he had indeed forgot about his fear of height during the heat of the game. "Hey, you're right. I didn't notice."

"That was being plan."

"And how we can be moving to part two of plan."

"Alright, and what would that be?"

The twins smile and again Bee became nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	23. Fear No More: Bumblebee Faces His Fear

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23:<br>****Fear no more;  
><strong>**Bumblebee faces his fear**

_..._

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_  
><em>To take a stand (To take a stand)<em>  
><em>Everybody (Everybody)<em>  
><em>Come take my hand (Come take my hand)<em>

_We'll walk this route together through the storm_  
><em>Whatever weather, cold or warm<em>  
><em>Just lettin' you know that you're not alone<em>  
><em>Holla if you feel like you been down the same road<em>

_..._

"Come on Yellow Bumble, you can do it!" count the twins.

"I'm pretty sure I can't." said Bee.

The twins had started a new game of tag, with Bee being it again, but this time they were playing with the branches more spaced out and with gaps in between them. This time they were going to have to fly from branch to branch, tree to tree, but it seems Bumblebee wasn't ready for that.

"Come on Yellow Bumble, it is being easy." said Jetfire from the second tree. "All you have to be doing is to fly over. Easy."

"Easy for you bots, maybe." Bee look down the edge and did a nervous gulp before backing up. "But not easy for me."

The look at each other as they try to come up with another plan.

"I got idea." said Jetstorm before transforming and flying back to Bee. "Why don't you be holding on to me so anytime you start, how you say...losing cool, I'll be there to help."

"That might work." mumbled Bee. "Fine, but let me practice for a few minutes. It's been a while since I flew...at least on gravity."

The twins waited as Bee did a few warms up to get ready to use his long-hidden flight ability. The twins were curious to see how Bee could fly so they watch him closely. After a few minutes, Bee was ready.

"Okay, here we go."

Bee's doorwings widen a bit and he started to focus. Within a few clicks, his feet was off the ground. Jetfire and Jetstorm were surprise and excited to see him flying and without a jet mode. Bee flew up in the air and flew back and forth did a few spins before landing back in front of the twins.

"Okay, ready."

_..._

_And I just can't keep living this way_  
><em>So starting today, I breaking out of this cage<em>

_I'm standing up, I'mma face my demons_  
><em>I'm manning up, I'mma hold my ground<em>  
><em>I had enough, now I'm so fed up<em>  
><em>Time to put my live back together right now<em>

_..._

Jetstorm was in his jetmode as was right above him. They will first start out slow, then as Bee was getting better they will speed it up.

"Ready Little Bumble?" asked Jetstorm.

"Ready."

Bee jumped into the air and slowly started to fly to the other branch. Jetstorm was right below him, ready to catch him if he started to freak out. Jetfire was that the other side attacting his attention so he can focus on looking straight instead of down below. They continue this pattern for a few breems while Jetstorm was slowly flying away from Bee. It was until thier 10th time doing this that he was not flying under Bee, again without him noticing.

"You're doing great, Yellow Bumble!"

"Jetstorm!"

Jetstorm quickly cover his mouth, realizing his mistake. He wasn't suppose to alert Bumblebee that he was there to catch him if he fell. Now Bumblebee was in the middle of the two branches with no safety net and his sparklinghood fear starting to resurface.

"Come on Yellow Bumble, you can do it!" yelled Jetfire, trying to get his attention. "Just be flying to me."

"I'll try."

Bumblebee slowly started to fly to branch Jetfire was standing on. He was almost there when he catch sight of a flock of birds. The only problem was they didn't look like birds, but they looked bats, and most of them were the similair bats that he saw back on earth.

"Bats!"

"Yes, Yellow Bumble. Fly, be flying like the little bat things."

"No Jetfire, Bats. They're demon beasts!"

Soon enough, the bat-like demon beasts appeared and started to attack them. There was serveal different kinds; Batty, Babut, Flapper, Blinkbats, Battybat, and Gloomybat. They all pretty much look the same, round with color wings, expect they have some features to tell them all apart such as color, facial features, and some other. They are very weak alone but as a group they can be troublesome.

Jetfire and Jetstorm started to throw fire and wind as the demon bats started to surround them. Bumblebee was still in the air but that doesn't mean he can't fight, he had his sword after all. The bat group seperated into three groups and to on the three mech seperately. All three of them seem like they can handle them until one of the bats hits one of Bee's doorwings.

Bee grunt in pain and started to fall from above the trees. Without his doorwings, he couldn't fly. They were what gave him flight. The twins notice and try to help but the demon beasts kept them from helping.

They couldn't do anything as Bee fall to his doom.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics are from the '<em>Not Afraid'<em> by Eminem. I feel like it the approicate lyrics for this chapter.**

**Review :)**


	24. Bumblebee Makes A Discovery

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24:<br>Bumblebee Makes A Discovery**

**_..._**

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)  
>To take a stand (To take a stand)<br>Everybody (Everybody)  
>Come take my hand (Come take my hand)<em>

**_..._**

Bumblebee was falling at dangerous hieghts for a Transformer. As he fall deeper and deeper into the foliage and closer and closer to the ground, he try to regain his posture.

"Come on, Bee. You can do this." He said "You just need to focus."

The damage to his doorwing wasn't great and his self-repair system can repair, so he was able to reopen them. That was the easy part. The hard part was over coming his fear just in time to save himself.

"Come on Bee, you can do this." He said again but he was still falling.

"Come on, I can't died like this! I have to be there and defeat Nightmare."

The speed of his falling seem to decrease slightly but he still falling to fast. He close his optics and thought about the others, his friends, his family.

"If I'm not going to do this for me," he said "Then I should at least do it for the others!"

Bumblebee online his optics just in time to see that he was seconds from hitting hard ground floor and a painful death. Competely forget his fear, his thoughts only on his freinds, Bumblebee flew straight, just when he was a few feet from ground.

Folding his doorwings, he use them to stir clear through the branches and rocks he was quickly passing. Once he reach, a small clear area, he darted to the ground and rounded a few times befroe coming to a comeplete stop.

"Ah." he grunted, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh...I did it." He said in a small voice. He smiled and got up. "I can't believe I did it, I flew." Happiness and excitement was bubbling up inside him as he jumped high into the air and flew around.

"Ah, ah, I did it! I did it! I over come my fear!" Bumblebee flew around and did flips as he once again enjoy the feeling of flight.

**_..._**

_We'll walk this route together through the storm  
><em>_Whatever weather, cold or warm  
><em>_Just lettin' you know that you're not alone  
><em>_Holla if you feel like you been down the same road_

**...**

"YOU HAVE DONE WELL, YOUNG ONE."

Bumbelebe jumped slightly before becoming alert at the large voice that spoke.

"Who's there?" Bee looked around sharply, trying to located the source of the booming voice. The voice sounded close, very close. And familiar, very familair.

While looking around, he notice that the twins' game had cause them to be farer from the others than they orginally were. He was now in front of the large tree they saw from the ship.

"SOMEONE YOU HAVE SEEN BEFORE AND KNOW VERY WELL."

Bee turn around and gasped. He immedately dropped his fighting stance, knowing that the figure wouldn't (or at the most couldn't) hurt him.

"It's you."

**XXXXX**

"Yellow Bumble!"

"Yellow Bumble!"

"Are you being okay?"

"Please be saying yes."

After defeating all the demon beasts, Jetfire and Jetstorm quickly flew down to the ground to help Bumblebee. But when they landed they didn't see a seriously injuried Bumblebee any where. They looked around the area hoping to find him, but after searcing for about half an hour, they had no luck.

"We should be getting back to others." said Jetfire.

"But what about Yellow Bumble?"

"We get others to help find Yellow Bumble. The more bots looking, the better it is being."

Jetstorm thought for a klick then agreed, but not before yelling out, "Yellow Bumble, we be coming right back! We are going to be getting others okay?"

Knowing he wouldn't be getting a reply back, he nodded to his brother and they flew off back to the ship.

**...**

Unknowing to them, during their fight with the demon beasts, the others had a slight problem with a few of Planet Nero not so friendly animals species. Thankfully, they were able to run them off before they can cause any more damage to ship.

"The ship's repairs is almost complete Sir Ford." said Dame Snowflake.

"Alright, we should contactGoldbug and the Jetwins."

"No need, they're right there."

Everyone look up to see Jetfire and Jetstorm landing in front of the ship but there was no sign of Bumblebee.

"Hey guys," greeted Jazz "Where's Bumblebee?"

The look on thier faces told them something it was wrong.

"Well, we were helping Yellow Bumble with fear when batty monsters appeared and attacked us."

"Yellow Bumble got hit and he fall. We looked for him but couldn't find him."

"I see." mumbled Ford.

"We should go look for him." said Optimus "He could be injuired."

"Agreed."

"I'm coming too." said Princess.

"Princess, I think it's best that you stay here."

"No way, Bumblebee needs me, he could be hurt."

"I'm sure Bumblebee's fine. He's been through worse." said Prowl.

"Even so, I'm going."

"Me too." said Sari.

"Fine. A group of us will look for Bumblebee in the forest. The rest of us will stay here." said Sir Ford.

"Right."

* * *

><p><strong>A question for Stitchar: When will <em>'Thin Line'<em> be posted up?**

**Review :)**


	25. Looking For A Bee In A Forest

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25:<br>Looking For A Bee In A Forest**

The twins lead the search team towards the area they last saw Bumblebee. They couldn't use the ship's rader to search for his energy signature due to the very dense forest so they were going to look for him the old fashion. The search team, not surprising, were all the members of Team Earth (excluding Bumblebee, of course, since he's the MIA), with Sir Ford, Princess Honey, Hornet, and all of Sentinel's team. Sentinel, as we can all guess, was mostly going to keep an optics on the princess.

They have search for almost two hours now and there was no sign of Bumblebee. The worse part was that it was starting to get dark. They will have to head back soon if they don't want to get lost in the dark with unknown dangerous animals.

"We're going to have to head back soon." said Jazz

"No way! We still haven't found Bumblebee yet." said Princess.

"It's possible that he could have return back to the ship by now." said Prowl. Even if he was worry for Bumblebee's wellfare, he was try to keep a positive head.

A rustle from the bushes grabbed Sari's attention. She moved towards the bushes and push some leaves aside to see some orange round creature. They had a cute face with thier pointy, cat-like ears folded down as they look at her, scared.

"Aww, it's okay. You don't have to be scared." Sari coo, trying to comfort the adorable creature.

The others were confuse as to what she was doing until they saw the orange creatures in the bushes.

"Sari, be careful!" said Honey. "Those things are dangerous."

"Dangerous? Those cute things?" said Bulkhead.

*"The face of an angel? Yes...as long as you don't get Scarfy mad."* said Sir Ford.

"Scarfy?" Sari look back at the Scarfy creatures just in time to see them starting to change. The once cute, floating creatures started to change into beige-colored, ghastly, one-eyed monsters with fangs. Sari quickly jumped (or rather flew) away from them as the others took a fighting stance.

"Look!" someone yelled. Everyone look up to the same kinds of bats monsters the twins and Bee encountered eariler.

"They are being the monsters we face." said Jetstorm.

"I reconize some of them back on earth." said Ratchet.

Demon beasts from above quickly surrounded them as they face off with the Autobots and the Galaxians. Jetfire and Jetstorm along with Hornet, flew in the air to deal with most of them bats while the others deal with the Scarfies. Sentinel along with Sir Ford shield Honey away from beasts. But they was a lot more monsters than what the twins had encounter. Enough to distract Sentinel and Sir Ford so they can snatch Honey away.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Put me down!"

"Princess!" Sentinel try to get to her but the Scarfies, who seem to increase in numbers, got in his way.

"Let me go!" Honey try to struggle out of the hold of the the two Batty demon beasts as they flew away from the others and higher into the air.

Suddenly, out of no where, a beam of purple circles appear and hit the Scarfies and bat demons from the ground. Distracted, one of the two Batty carrying the princess got hit by an energy ball from behind. A second later, the second one was hit as well with a shadow ball, dropping the princess. Honey started to fall from the sky when she was sudden catch into someone's arms.

"Catch ya!"

Honey looked up and beamed. "Bumblebee! You're okay!"

Bee smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Honey look around to see that they still in the air. She gasped,

"You overcome your fear."

Bee nodded. "Now all I need is a red cape and a 'S' on my chest then you can be calling me Super Bumblebee."

Honey hugged him. "I'm so proud you!"

The demon beasts seem to retreat as Bumblebee landed back on the ground with the princess in hand. The others ran to thier side to check on them.

"Bumblebee, you're okay!" Hugged Sari. "And you flew!"

"I did." smiled Bee.

"We're glad to see you're okay, Bumblebee." smiled Optimus.

"And we are very happy that you be flying!" said the twins as they embraced him.

"Yeah, thanks you guys."

"Alright. We find the little Bumble, now we could get back to the ship." said Sentinel.

"I'm afraid, we can't do that." said Sir Ford. "It's too dangerous for us to be traveling during the dark. The best thing we can do is set up camp for the night."

"Hey, I know a place where we can stay." said Bee. "And it's safest place in the whole planet."

"Really?" questioned Hornet.

"Then by all means, lead the way." said Ford.

"Right. Okay guys, time to play follow the leader."

* * *

><p><strong>I have a poll up for short fic I'm thinking about. Please check it out on my profile.<strong>

**Review :)**


	26. Bee's Great Discovery: Wisdom From Kabu

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26:<strong>

**Bumbelebee's Great Discovery;**

**Wisdom From The Great Kabu**

**XXXXX**

It was completely dark in the forest of Neo Star and the only light given to them were the brightness from the stars in space. The Autobots turn on their headlines as the group headed towards the safe place that Bumblebee told them about.

Bumblebee was up front, leading the way, with Sari sitting on his right shoulder and the princess holding on to his left arm. Behind them were Optimus and Sentinel. Sentinel throwing dagger behind Bumblebee's back, while Optimus just rolled his optics and shock his head. Bulkhead and Hornet were behind them, silently laughing at Sentinel's jealously. The two had become good friends during their time together. Next in line were Ratchet and twins. Ratchet silently complaining he's too old to go hiking while the twins were talking through their twin bond about of all the fun things they were going to do with thier new wingmate. After them were Prowl and Jazz. Prowl taking in all the beauty around him while Jazz just smile and shock his head. Lastly, was Sir Ford, keeping an eye on things from the back. After about twenty minutes of walking, Sentinel was the first one to complain.

"How much longer?" he complain.

"Sorry, it didn't seem that long when I was flying." said Bee "We're almost there, I promise."

"Where we going anyways?" asked Sari. "I mean, it looks like you're leading us to that big tree we saw by the ship."

"Yup. That's where he stays."

"He?" questioned Optimus.

"Didn't I tell you?" Bee asked, puzzled. The others shock their head. Bee explains.

"Well, While I was...missing...I stumble across someone. He offer some information about Nightmare."

"And you trust him?" questioned Jazz.

"Yes. I was going to lead you guys to him anyways."

"Oh really? Why do we have to walk to him? Why can't he come to us?" questioned Sentinel.

"Because he doesn't have any legs."

"Well, that sound reasonable. Don't you think, Sentinel?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah, Yeah."

After a few extra minutes, the group were now in front of the main tree. They soon came across a clear, slightly rocky and ancient pathway. The more they walk, the more similar the pathway was to some of the group.

"Wait a klink!" said Hornet. "Your friend doesn't so happen to be a..."

Bee smile and nodded. He soon stop as they were now in front of Bee's friend. "There he is."

The group all gasped at the sight before them. Inside of the roots of the main tree, was a huge statue of a head. But it wasn't just any statue. It was...

"A Kabu!" yelled Honey.

"A what?" said Sentinel.

"A Kabu." explain Sir Ford. "We had one on Galaxia. Kabu is a anceint stone sage that gives us wisdom and knowlegde in just about everything."

"So you get wisdom from a rock?" said Ratchet.

"That... seems unlikely." said Prowl.

"Believe it or not, it's true." said Bee. "Watch." Bee flew in the air and landing in front of the stone sage, Kabu. "Kabu, I'm back. And I brought my friends." For a moment, there was silence.

"It looks like Bumbler's losing it." said Sentinel. He and all the other Autobots jumped that the booming voice.

"WELCOME TRAVELERS TO MY DOMAIN." said Kabu

"I-i-it's talking!" said Jetstorm, as he and his brother hold on to each other.

"DO NOT BE AFRAID, YOUNG ONES. I MEAN YOU NO HARM."

"Nor is he possible to do such harm." joked Hornet.

Both Sari and Honey look up at the great sage with astonishment. The last time Honey saw a Kabu was back on Galaxia. But she only meet him once, as a sparkling. As for Sari, this was her first time seeing a Kabu so she was greatly impress as well as the other Autobots.

Sir Ford step forward and bow. "Greetings Kabu. I am Sir Ford from the planet Galaxia. Goldbug told me that you have some information for us about Nightmare?"

"INDEED, I DO. INFORMATION THAT MAY BE VALID TO YOU ON YOUR JOUNERY."

"Then by all means, please tell us."

"VERY WELL." There was silence for a minute. Everybody settle down somewhere as they listen to what Kabu has to say. "YOUR QUEST TO DEFEATING NIGHTMARE WILL BE LONG AND HARD AND NIGHTMARE WILL NOT BE AN EASY FOE TO FIGHT. HIS POWER HAS GROWN SINCE THE LAST TIME YOU HAVE FACE HIM AND HE HAS GAIN SOME POWERFUL ALLIES."

"Megatron?" questioned Optimus

"THE ONE YOU CALL MEGATRON IS INDEED WITH HIM BUT NOT BY FULL WILL."

"What do you mean?" asked Ratchet.

"NIGHTMARE'S POWER IS GREAT, FAR GREATER THAN MEGATRON'S. NIGHTMARE PROPOSE A DEAL WITH HIM, A DEAL THAT HE COULDN'T REFUSE OR IT'LL LEAD TO HIS OWN DEATH. HE IS NOW WORKING FOR NIGHTMARE."

"Wow, I never thought Megatron would be the guy to work under someone than his own." said Jazz

"BE PERPARE. YOU WILL FACE MEGATRON ALONG WITH HIS DECEPTICONS IN BATTLE AND THEY WILL BE STRONGER THAN THEY WERE BEFORE. AS WELL AS AN ENEMY FROM THE PAST."

"Great, just what we needed." signed Sentinel.

"Thank you for this information, Kabu." bowed Sir Ford. He turn to the others. "We should stay here for the night. We're head back to the ship in the morning."

Everyone agreed. Everybody settle down somewhere in the cave before drifting off to recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to look at my poll.<strong>

**Review :)**


	27. The Star Warriors Are Form

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27:<br>****As Simple As A Name;  
>The Star Warriors are form<strong>

The sun was about to rise but everybody was already bright and early so they can head back to the ship before the rest of them team starts to worry. They bid a farewell and a thank you to Kabu before heading their way back.

"Hm." Bulkhead turn to his small friend. "What's wrong, Sari?" He asked.

Sari was sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder during the trip. The twins along with Hornet had pull Bumblebee into another game of tag. The game was smaller than their last ones and they didn't stray too far from the others so they wouldn't get lost. The one still 'it' by the time they reach the ship loses.

"I've been thinking." reply Sari.

"Thinking about what?" asked Honey.

"A name."

"A name for what?" asked Bulkhead.

"Ourselves, of course. We just can't keep calling ourselves Autobots and Galaxians, can we?"

"You got a point." said Honey. "A name will be great for us. But what can we call ourselves?"

"All I know is it was to be a good."

"A good what?" The three turn to see Bumblebee, who just got out of being it.

"A good name." reply Bulkhead.

"A good name for what?"

"Ourselves, silly."

"Oh, I think I see your point." He along with the others try to think of something to call themselves when Jetfire came out of no where and tag Bee.

"Tag, you're being it!"

"Ah, come on!" He started to chase after the jet pass the others when an idea came to mind.

"Tag, you're it!" His great idea: tagging Prowl. After doing that, he jump in the air and flew away like the others.

Prowl just stood there, confuse for a minute before Jazz nudge him on the shoulder. "Well Prowler, you just going to stand there and get tag so easily?"

"Of course not. I attend on do something."

"Oh, and what's that?"

Prowl turn to his friend and smile slightly before...

"Tag, you're it!"

Before Jazz could react, Prowl ran off while everyone esle started laughing. Once Jazz over come his shock, he smiled and started chasing after them.

"Alright you guys, it's on!"

When they were close, Bumblebee ran ahead towards the ship just in time to see the rst of the team about to head out and look for them. Elita was the first to see him and ran towards him only to pull him into a crushing hug.

"Bumblebee, you're okay!" she said. "I was so worry about you."

"Yeah, I'm...fine." Bee said. Ironhide and Hotshot were giggling behind them. "Ah, can you...please...let me...go."

"Oh sorry." Elita release Bee as he starts to taking deep breaths. "Don't you ever make me worry like that, again."

"Sorry, carrier." Bee first started to call Elita 'carrier' somewhere around the time she first took him in as a sparkling. She was one of the closest thing to a carrier he had.

"Bumblebee, where are the others?" asked Rodimus.

"We're over here Rodimus." reply Optimus as he and the others appear in front of the ship. Hornet was still 'it' by the time they got to the ship which means he lose.

"Alright then, now that all our warriors are back together I suggest we continue on with our journey and take to the stars." said Sir Ford.

"Agreed." said Snowflake.

"Star Warriors!"

Everyone pause and glance at Sari, confuse. She had a big smile on her face as she just came up with a great name to call themselves thanks to Sir Ford.

"Star...what?" asked Sentinel.

"Star Warriors. It's the perfect name to call ourselves. We're warriors roaming the stars to fight evil. Star Warriors."

"I like it!" said Bee.

"Me too." said Honey.

"Us too." said the twins.

Sir Ford turn to the others. "All right, all in favor?" The others seem to think it over for a minute before nodding in agreement.

"Then it's settle. For now on, we are called The Star Warriors."

With the name finally created the tea-, I mean Star Warriors, hopped onto thier ship and took off, into space.

"GOOD LUCK TO YOU." said Kabu, back at his place. "AND MAY THE HEAVENS HELP YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY... STAR WARRIORS."

/

_**Nightmare's Fortress**_

"Well my Lord, it looks like Sir Ford and his friends are heading back to Galaxia after all." said Customer Service. He was looking at a special microscoop that allow him to see what was going on in the galaxy. "And it looks like _you-know-who_ is coming along with them."

"So, it seems." said Nightmare, in his shadow form. "In that case, let them come. We'll be ready for them. Especailly with our new ally. Isn't that right, Megatron?"

CS turn to the side just as Megatron and the others enter the room with their new power. Nightmare has turn them into Demon Beasts.

"Or should I say Galvatron."

He and Customer Service laugh into the darkness. Sir Ford and friends wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looks like Megatron, or should I say Galvatron, is stronger than before and who is this you-know-who Customer Service is talking about? <strong>_

_**Only I know, because I'm the writer.**_

_**You guys, however, will have to keep reading to find out.**_

_**Review :)**_


	28. Stars, PopStar, and the Master Sword

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28:<br>Stars, Pop Star, and the Master Sword  
><strong>

The ship was quiet today as everyone were relax and doing thier own thing. Optimus was walking down the halls of the ship. He hadn't seen the princess since they left Neo Star. Then again he haven't seen Bumblebee since they left. His only guess was that the princess got him. That, or Bumblebee was trying to hid from her. He was hoping it was the latter. The young Prime was a little surprise that the two hadn't bonded anytime during the beginning of the trip. But after Ratchet explain to him the reason why, he was impress on how much the yellow mech cares about others.

He enter the rec room to see just about everyone relaxing and talking among themselves. Elita, Red Alert, and Dame Snowflake were talking among each other. Hotshot was sitting with both sets of twins. Sunsteaker was waxing his armor for like the third time while his twin just rolled his optics and drink his energon. Both Ironhide and Hornet were talking with some energon in thier hands. Jazz and Prowl were talking with Brawn and Rodimus. Bulkhead, Sari, and Sentinel were gathered around the princess as she show them picture from a book.

The only one that weren't there were Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Sir Ford. His only guess Bumblebee was doing some training with Sir Ford while Ratchet was in the medbay.

"This is Shiver Star." said Honey as she show them the picture of the planet. It was a silver/white planet with a earth like moon next to it.

"What's that planet like?" asked Sari. She was sitting on Honey's lap while Bulkhead was sitting behind her. Sentinel was sitting by her side.

"Basily, it's just a world covered in ice and snow. Temperatures there can go beyond freezing so don't be too surprise if you don't see too many inhabitants."

"Don't be surprise if you don't see me going there." said Sari. "I like snow and all but I have my limits."

"Which planet is that?" asked Bulkhead, pointing to a rain drop-shaped planet.

"That's Aqua Star. It's a very wet planet. In space it looks like a large, raindrop-shape mass with a core located in its depths. Aqua Star occasionally emits clouds of water vapor into the solar system. Most of the planet's surface is water so most of its land is made up of small tropical islands and sandy beaches. There is at least one small forest, surrounding a large river, here as well. Many of the islands here are linked together by small wooden bridges. There are also many waterfalls found on some of the larger islands. The sea of Aqua Star is so vast that there are underwater caverns and large mountains in the water."

"How do you know so much about these planets?" asked Sari.

"Our creators had made me study about all the planet near our own since we made an allience with most of them."

"So you're smart and beautiful." said Sentinel "A lovely combination for a princess."

Sari just rolled her eyes and continue looking though the book. "How about this planet?"

Honey turn her attention back to the book and exaime the one Sari was referring. The planet was a five point yellow/golden star with two or three rings around it.

"That's planet Popstar."

"What's that planet like?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. I heard stories about it but I never ever saw it. Actually, no one ever saw it."

"Did it blow up or something?"

"Blow up, no. It just disappeared."

"Wait how do you know that it was even real?" said Sentinel. "Just because you heard stories about it doesn't really mean it really exist."

"Planet Popstar was real, that I am sure of."

The four of them turn their heads to the side to see Sir Ford standing over them with Bumblebee.

"How do you know that Popstar was real?" asked Bulkhead. "Have you seen it?"

"Sadly no, I haven't. But I have proof that at one point Popstar was alive and well."

"Really?"

"Indeed I do." He place a hand on the sword on his side. "Right here."

"Your Sword?" asked Ratchet, who had just enter for a cube.

"My Sword, The Master Sword, orginated from Planet Popstar."

"Really? It looks like a normal sword to me." commented Sentinel.

"Take note that Sir Ford's sword is not just a normal sword." said Red Alert, joining into the conversation. "The Sword has a spark and a will of its own. Legends say that the Master Sword was created by the beings of Popstar when the universe was still young."

"The problem is planet Popstar had disappear from the universe somewhere in the beginning of Nightmare's rein." said Brawn.

"So you think Nightmare had something to do its disappearence?" asked Optimus.

"Most likely yes."

All of a sudden, the ship's alarm started to ring. The Star Warriors all rush towards the command home to look for the cause of the problem.

"The ship has pick up something coming towards us." said Rodimus.

"Can you zoom in on it?" asked Prime.

"Sure."

Rodimus display what the ship had pick up on the main screen to show a group of demon beasts coming towards them. The screen change every few seconds to display the number of demon beasts until it landed on the leader of the group.

"Is that...?" asked Ratchet

"It is." said Optimus.

"Starscream."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	29. Darkscream's Assault

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. The Autobots and residents from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end Nightmare's rein throughout the universe. Will they success or die trying?

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29:<br>Darkscream's Assault  
><strong>

Our Star Warriors were all in the rec room relaxing when the ship had pick up sonething heading towards them. Now in the command room, they discover that it was a group of demon beasts. To make matters worse, the commander of the group is none other than the Decepticon traitor, Starscream. And from the looks of it, he has change.

"Starscream! What is he doing here?" said Sentinel. "I though he off-line?"

"He did." grunt Ratchet.

"It is very possible that Nightmare could have revive him." explain Sir Ford. "And it seems he's more powerful than the last time you face him."

"So Starscream's working for Nightmare as well." said Jazz.

"Yes."

"Even if that's the case we still have to stop him." said Optimus. "Come on."

Everybody except Ratchet, Red Alert, and Sari headed outside when Dame Snowflake stop the princess.

"Princess, I think it's best to wait here with Red Alert and Ratchet." said she. "This battle may be tough and they may need your healing abilities."

"But...what about Bumblebee?" Honey asked.

"I'll be fine, sweetspark." Bee said, still in the room.

Honey hesitant before nodding. They share a kiss before he and Dame Snowflake ran after the others. Red Alert appoach her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine, my princess." she said. Honey nodded and continue looking at the door.

As our Star Warriors made thier way in front of Starscream and his small army of demon beasts, Starscream started to bragged about how powerful he was.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Foolish Autobots." said Starscream. "There is no way you can defeat me. I am much more stronger than I was before!"

"Pipe down, Con." said Sentinel. "We're here to take you and your master down."

"Ah! You pathetic bots will have no chance of ever defeating my Lord and Master. Because I'm going to defeat you first. But not as Starscream. No, for now on... I am... **Darkscream**!" The Seeker screeched as he ordered his men to attack.

It was a free for all as our Star Warriors and Demon Beasts all fought to defend themselves. As everyone else took care of them face off with the demon beasts, Team Earth went off facing Darkscream since they had experience fighting the insane seeker. Helping them was Sir Ford, who dobged Darkscream's attack with ease.

"Was he always this cocky?" he asked as Darkscream rank on how superior he was now.

"Yes, yes, he was." reply Prowl.

The fight was long but the team continue on strong. Darkscream had gotten stronger but not as much as he thought. Even with his new power, he was getting defeated and he knew it.

"This is impossible." gasped Darkscream. "With my new power, I should of easily destroy you Autobots."

"Power isn't everything, Darkscream." said Sir Ford.

Darkscream growled and look around. The bots were damage but they can still fight on. Desperate times call for desperate measures. He open fire randomly, making the bots slip up from each other. While they were dobging, a few of them were attack from some random demon beast. Using this distration, Darkscream went after what he thought was the weakest bot there; Bumblebee. He pointed his lazer behind the unsuspecting Bumblebee who was distrated by a dragon-like beast.

"Say good-bye." He fired his lazer.

"Bumblebee, look out!" someone yelled.

Bumblebee's doorwings pick up the movement but it was too late to react. All he could do was turn around to see what was coming to him. He didn't expect Bulkhead to jump in the way of the blast and take it for him.

"Bulkhead!"

Now, Darkscream may have failed to hit Bumblebee but he did success to making him mad. With blue optics burning with anger, a dark arua started to form around his hands. Bumblebee put his hands together and a beam of purple circles appear and hit Starscream around his chest. Darkscream cry out in pain before look back at the yellow mini-bot with hate. Bumblebee look back at him with anger, ready for anything. Darkscream didn't see that attack coming and now he was badly injured. He had no choice but to retreat.

"I'll be back." he growled as a large demon beast carry him away. All the demon beasts leftover followed.

As much as Bumblebee wanted to go after him, he knew Bulkhead needed his help. He flew back to see the others were already by his side.

"Bulkhead, are you okay?" he asked, worryingly.

"He need to get him back to the ship, now!" ordered Optimus.

Feeling that it was his fault, Bumblebee helped carry him back to the ship. When they were near the ship, the ones who remain immedately knew what happen and took the big mech into their medbay once they arrive. The princess, who saw Bumblebee's worry and concern face, decided to become useful and help.

"Let me help." offer the princess.

"You sure?" asked Ratchet, wondering if the princess had any medical training. She nodded.

"I have been practicing light magic for years and I can help with Bulkhead's repairs."

Ratchet didn't know a thing about magic so he look towards Red Alert, who nodded. "Alright kid, you're in."

* * *

><p><strong>Will Bulkhead be okay? Or will he be the first bot to die in this fic? <strong>

**Review :)**


	30. Recovery

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

**Chapter 30:  
>Recovery<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Second person point of view:<span>

**...**

_**"You don't belong here."** _

_Darkness. All he saw was darkness._

**_"You know you don't belong with them, and yet you continue to live with them, work for them, care for them."_**

_"What do you want from me?" He hadn't talk or seen the owner of this voice ever since he left and now all of a sudden he was talking to him agian._

**_"Me? I don't want anything. It's what you want that matters."_**

_'He' was lying and he knew it. 'He' never care for what others wanted. It was always what 'he' wanted. And the only reason after all these years 'he' was talking to him again was to taunt him and lower his self esteem._

_"What I want is for you to leave me and my friends alone."_

_The voice laugh. **"You call those weak, pathetic sacks of metal your friends? Honestly, I though better of you."**_

_"Leave me alone!"_

**_"Oh child, I will never leave you. Not as long as you continue having nightmares."_**

**XXXXX**

Bumblebee jumped up as he woken up from his dream. Well, it wasn't a dream actually. It was more like a nightmare really. He signed, getting his slightly-beating-faster-than-normal spark to slow. Once he did that, he look around. He was in the medbay on a berth. He much have fallen asleep here.

He look to the side and saw that Honey was resting next to him. He smiled. She deserved it. She use her healing abilities to help saved his best friend after all. Speaking about best freind, Bumblebee look around to see Bulkhead was resting peacefully a few berth away from him.

Bulkhead's damage were severe and he need a energon transfusion. Before anyone esle could volunteer, he step to the plate. It wasn't because he felt guilty, okay maybe it was part of it, but he knew he was the best for the job. He stay by big mech side through the whole thing and within a few hours, Bulkhead was doing fine and was most likely being release from the medbay in a day or two after a few tests. Bumblebee was very weak but should be back on his feet in a day.

Red Alert explained to the others that Galaxians were strong healers. There's a special component in them that react like white blood cells, only stronger, healing every wound. Why Bumblebee was weak? Transfusion takes a lot of energy from the other bot. The others were amazed at the astonishing ability. It explain how Bumblebee recover so quickly after getting stab by Sari during her upgrade overload.

But what many may or may not know is that Bumblebee was special; or different, he rather say. His work better than the average Galaxian which is why Bulkhead should be fully recover in about two days and while he'll be back up in one. If any of the other Galaxians had volunteer than Bulkhead will mostly likely take six days to recover at the very least while the Galaxian will be up in three. In the end, he was just glad it had worked. Transfusion can be tricky sometimes; for both Galaxains and Cybertronains, Galaxians exspecially. Then again, he wasn't really a Cybertronain. Or a Galaxian in truth.

Bumblebee signed and laid back down. He never say that he was a Galaxain. The others just assume that since it was announce that he was from Galaxia. He may have been raise in Galaxia for most of his life-cycle but that doesn't mean he was born there. Then that leads him thinking back to his talk with Sir Ford before the battle.

_Flashback:_

_He was walking down the hall with Sir Ford after they had just finish some training._

_"You are doing well, Goldbug." commented Ford. "It's only a matter of time before you became a member of GRK."_

_Bumblebee blush. "Thanks, Sir Ford. But I still can't get the sword beam right."_

_"Don't worry about it. You'll get the handle of it, it just take time."_

_"Right." _

_"So...do you plan on them?" Bumblebee__ look at him confusely. _

_"Tell them what?"_

_"You know. About your heritage."_

_"Oh, that." Bee bow his head. "I don't really know." _

_"We are closing in on our destination and they're going to need to know sooner or later."_

_"You're right. I just don't know how to tell them. Or how they'll react."_

_Sir Ford stopped and place a comfort hand on his shoulder. "When you are ready, you'll tell them. But remember they are your friends, friends that care very much about you, whatever your past may be."_

_Bumblebee smiled and nodded. At that point they had enter the rec room where the others were talking about planet Pop Star._

_End of Flashback_

How was he going to tell them? He had no idea. How are they going to react? That was what worries him the most. Once they find out the truth, will they still accept him like before or this time turn their backs? This was a bigger sercet than when they find out he was from Galaxia so their reaction would mostly be greater.

_'But what Sir Ford said is true.'_ Thought Bee. _'They are my friends and I should tell them. I just have to find the right time.'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>_ Slag, I'm having a bit of a writer's block so chapters are going to be a little slow._**

**_Happy Mother's Day_**

**_Review :)_**


	31. Finding The Right Time

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

**Chapter 31: **

**Finding The Right Time**

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Nightmare's Fortress<strong>

**...**

"So I guess your attack didn't go so well, uh Screamer?" said CS. Darkscream ingored him and bow to his master.

"I am so sorry, my lord. I have failed you."

"From what I heard, that yellow bot did a number on ya, uh?"

"I have...misjudge the minibot. He is stronger than when I last encounter him. I promise you, I won't do it again."

"Very well... ah, Darkscream. I'll give you one last chance. But next time I wouldn't be so forgiving." said Nightmare. Truth be told, he didn't really care what happen to Darkscream. Sure he was stronger than before but he had stronger demon beasts than him. Much stronger in fact.

"Thank you, my lord. I will not fail you again." Darkscream bow before exiting the room. CS turn to Nightmare.

"You're not got to tell him?" he asked.

"He'll learn soon enough." reply Nightmare. The doors open again and Diablo step forward.

"You called my lord?" he bowed.

"Yes, I did. Sir Ford and the princess will be arrive on Galaxia soon and they're bring friends."

"Is that so?" Diablo smirk slightly. "Then by all means, I should prepare for them."

"But wait, there's more." said CS.

"Sir Ford's yellow apprentice is coming along with them." finish Nightmare.

"Really?" Diablo's smirk grew greatly. "That's very pleasant news. I have some unfinish business with that yellow pit-spawn."

"And I'm sure he still remember that business after what you did to Sir Silver." smirked CS.

"You should get ready for them. Oh, and bring Darkscream with you." said Nightmare. Diablo look at him questionably.

"Darkscream?"

"Starscream change his name."

"I see. Very well then, I am off." Diablo bow and started for the door.

"And Diablo, do be gentle with him. I want him alive enough just so he could watch his friends die before his very eyes."

"As you wish my lord."

* * *

><p>A day after the attack, our Star Warriors were now just hours away from reaching Planet Galaxia and some of the crew members were getting a little excited. The Galaxians haven't been on Galaxia ever since they left and they were really wanted to see thier home planet again. Almost everyone was in one room. The only ones not there was Dame Snowflake, the princess, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. Dame Snowflake was with the princess for some last minute training while Bumblebee and Bulkhead were in the medbay with Ratchet.<p>

"I can't believe it. After so long, we're finally going back home." said Elita.

"Yes, but we must consider the possible that our home may not be in the same condition as we left it." said Sir Ford.

"Sir Ford is right." said Red Alert. "If any thing we might have to rebuild our life from rumble."

"Of course, we'll have to stop Nightmare first." said Hornet. "All that rebuilding will be for nothing if Nightmare was still loose."

"And that's why we're here." said Rodmius "To help you stop Nightmare and get your planet back."

"And that we are all grateful." said Ford.

"So, what's Galaxia like, Elita?" asked Optimus

"Ah, it's was beautiful planet." said Elita "In space, it's liked a big golden ball next to two neighboring planets, Ceilon and Icronth. Galaxia is mainly organic but the cities are must like the cities on Cybertron."

"The best part are the fighting touraments." said Sideswipe.

"Touraments, uh? What are they like?" asked Jazz.

"Like any other fighting tourment." said Sunstreaker.

"The main reason we have them is to refine our skills and prove our worth as warriors." explain Brawn.

"Of course, we just so happen to be one of the best young fighters they had." begged Sideswipe.

"Oh yes please, explain to them the time you two beat your opponets to near death." said Red Alert.

"Hey, we didn't beat them to near death."

"No, but you might as well have."

While the rest of the Galaxian Star Warriors were telling tales about thier lives on Galaxia, Ratchet was giving both Bumblebee and Bulkhead a review check up to make sure everything was alright after the transfusion before releasing them out of the medbay.

"Alright Bulkhead, you're a clean bill of heath. I wouldn't advice you to do any thing strenuous, but you're free to go." said Ratchet, writing down something in his datapad.

"Thanks doc-bot." said the big mech.

He gave a little wave to Bee before exiting the medbay to join the others. After he left, Ratchet turn to Bumblebee to finish his check up.

"You did a good thing back there, kid." comment the medic. "Saving your friend like that. Even though if you were injuried and I normally wouldn't advice it, you still did a good thing."

"Thanks doc-bot."

"I have to admit kid, you recover fast. A normal bot usually take a few weeks to recover, not a day" said the medic, still writing in his datapad. "Then again, you Galaxians are just naturally fast healers, uh?"

Bumblebee hesitant for a second then decided to be truthful. Now was a good time as any to tell him. "Actually, I'm not Galaxian."

Ratchet stop writting and look at him with slight disbelief. "Bumblebee, you _lived_ on Galaxia."

"Yes. I _lived_ on Galaxia, but that doesn't mean I wasn't _born_ on Galaxia. You guys assume I was Galaxian when you learn where I was from."

Okay, now Ratchet was surprise. He place a hand on his hip and lean on the berth Bumblebee was sitting on. "Okay, since you weren't born in Galaxia, then where in pretell were you born on?"

"I was born on a planet that shouldn't be too far off from Galaxia and the Gamble Galaxy."

"Where is it? Did we pass it already?" Ratchet asked, wondering why the yellow mech didn't say anything if they were passing his home planet. Wouldn't he want to see his home again?

"No, we didn't. My home is pass the Gamble Galaxy. About a day or two more travel I think." Bumblebee rub the back of his head as he try to remember the time of travel to his home planet. He shook his head and put the matter aside. "I don't remember exactly, I was a sparkling when I left it."

"So you left your planet as sparkling and landed in Galaxia where the others found you."

"Yup."

"Okay. So do you want to go back home to your planet?"

Bee frowned. "It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"Well, Nightmare kind of hid it away or something. No one can find it."

"I see." Ratchet frown. "So what's your planet's name? Or better yet, what are you?"

Bee was a little nervous. _'This is it.' _He took a small breath and reply. 'Well, I'm a..."

"We're here! We're here!" said Honey as she enter the medbay. "We finally reach Galaxia! Come on, we're almost in view. Bumblebee, you got to see it with me. You too, Ratchet." She grab Bumblebee's arm and partially drag him out.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming." said Bee, slightly disappointed that he didn't tell the doc-bot. "Coming doc-bot?"

Ratchet sign. "Yea, yea, I'm coming." he said as he left the medbay.

Bumblebee and Honey got to the command room fairly quickly while Ratchet enter a few moments after them. Almost of the femmes in the team were jumping up and down from excitement as they and the rest of the team look at the sreem or window.

"Planet Galaxia," said Sentinel "it should show be in view in three...two...one!"

Sure enough, they saw it and it was what most of them expect it to look.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	32. Arrival

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

_**A/N: Sorry I wasn't very descriptive in this chapter. I have a hard time giving a lot of details when it comes to describing things.**_

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: <strong>

**Arrival**

Our Star Warriors were just hours away from the planet Galaxia, and the Galaxians were all getting hopeful. When they finally appear in front of Galaxia after so many years, thier view of thier home planet is was what most of them expected.

"Oh no!" cried Honey as she look down at her home. The rest of them just frown from sadden, they had expect this.

Galaxia, the planet that was once a golden ball in space, was now a pale yellow. Nightmare and his demon beasts had decrease the once beautiful planet into an almost lifeless planet. Even though they had expected it, the Galaxians were still sad about it. No one had the earth to tell Honey and figured she'll learn some enough.

They landed the ship and unfornately the planet didn't look any better once they were off the ship. The ground was dry with dirt and mud, the water looked polluted, and trees were either leafless or uprooted.

"No, no, no!' said Honey. She place her hands in front of her face and started crying. Bumblebee came over to comfort her.

"I'm sorry." he said loud enough for only her to hear.

"No," she sniffled. "it's not your fault."

"Well, it might as well as." he said sadly.

"Come on Princess, we're get everything back to normal." said Sideswipe.

"Right, and we'll do it with you as our leader." said Sunstreaker. The other nodded in agreement, believing that they can renew thier home.

Honey nodded, but she was nervous. Nervous about ruling the Galaxian throne in place of her creators. Fortnately, she wouldn't be doing it alone. She took Bumblebee's hand and smile. She knew Bumblebee will be with her, and she was sure Sari will be giving her support.

Bumblebee smiled back when Honey smiled at him then he picked up a life force near by. Then out of no where, a large cat appear in front of them. The cat represented what looks like a snow leopard. Everyone was alarm and took a fighting stance when Dame Snowflake step in between them.

"What a minute!" she called. The others look at her confuse when she turn to the large cat, who was growling. "Snowcat? Is that you?"

The snow leopard looked up to her puzzled. "Snowflake?" it said.

"Yes, sister. It's me." she smiled.

All of a sudden, the snow leopard transform into a femme bot. She was a techno-organic like Elita. She was white, like Snowflake, but with black spots from her snow leopard form.

"Snowflake! Thank the gods, you're alright!" she said as she hugged Snowflake.

"Lady Snowcat, I'm sorry I didn't regonize you." said Sir Ford as he and the other Galaxians appoach her.

"Sir Ford, I always knew you were okay." she said as she hugged him as well. She look around to see who else was here.

"Hey there, Snowcat." smiled Red Alert.

"Pitch? Look at you!" she hugged her too. "And your hand?" Suggesting Red Alert's left arm.

"Nothing too big. Comes in handy though." Snowcat smiled before turning Elita.

"And look who has an organic half." she smiled as she and Elita hug.

"It's good to see you too, Snowcat." smiled Elita. Once they part, her optics widen when Honey and Bumblebee appoach her.

"Princess?" she said softly "Princess Honey?"

Honey smiled. "Yes, it's me Lady Snowcat. I have return."

"Look at you. You have grown since I last time I saw you. And so beautifully."

Honey blush slightly. "Thank you."

"And you," she said turn to Bee. "It's been a long while since you seen you. I see you're still protecting her, like always."

"That's right." smiled Bee.

"You two aren't bonded yet, are you?"

"Not yet." reply Honey, grabbing Bee's arm. "But we're going to." Bee smile nervously. Snowcat laugh.

"Ah, everyone. It's good to see you all again, and with friends."

"Snowcat, these are the Autobots from Cybertron. They have left thier planet to come help us." said Sir Ford.

"Then by all mean, welcome to our planet Galaxia." she bow. "at least what's left of it."

"What happen here, Snowcat?" asked Honey. Snowcat sign. "It's best that I explain it back on your ship."

* * *

><p><strong>School's Out! Which means more time to write my stories and hopefully get out of my writer's block.<strong>

**Sorry for the shortness. The next one should be longer.**

**Review :)**


	33. Snowcat's Explanations

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: <strong>

**Snowcat's Explanations**

Our Star Warriors return to the ship with thier new friend, Snowcat, so she could explain to them the fate of Galaxia after they had left. They were in the rec room now. Snowflake gave a cube to Snowcat, who drink in down quickly, before giving her a second one.

"I'm guessing you haven't been having much to refuel on, uh sister?" said Snowflake.

"Unfornately no. Not since the invasion."

"What happen after the invasion?" asked Sir Ford "Has Nightmare started conquering it?"

"Actually, yes he has. As you already know, after we send the young ones away Nightmare's demon beasts started to literarily flood the planet."

"Yes, I do. There was too many to fight and we were losing a lot of bots. We had no choice but to retreat. Unfortunately, most of us didn't make it to the escape pods."

"Yes, but fortunately some of us did survive the invasion, thanks to Kabu. Kabu provided a safe haven for us to hide from the demon beasts, but many bots are unable to fight or protect themselves without help. And the demon beasts are all around, so it's not safe looking for fuel."

"I see." mumbled Ford.

"Well then, we're just going to change all that now." said Sari. "We left Galaxia to fight another day and now we're back, ready to fight."

"I agree with the little princess, I'm ready to get my home back." said Hornet.

"Princess?"

"Sari Sumdac is the second creation the king and queen had send off during the invasion. She had lived most of her lifecycle on earth and is now returning home."

"You are the Royal Galaxian family's second born?" said a surprise Snowcat. "I am so sorry, Princess Sari, I thought you didn't make it. It is a honor to see you alive and well."

Sari blush slightly. "Thanks, but please just call me Sari."

"You are brave, little one." she smiled "just like your creators, and your sister, but I'm afraid it wouldn't be easy."

Sari frown. "How come?"

"You weren't born at the time but I'm sure you know, Sir Ford? Nightmare's...general he left in charge. Or in his case, to rule."

For the first time they meet him, Sir Ford expression became dark. "Yes, I do.

"General?" Brawn said in a dark tone. "You don't mean...?"

"Yes, that is who I mean."

"Ah!" Sideswipe suddenly yell. "You mean that no good, traitorous, son of a..."

"Sideswipe, calm down!" yelled Red Alert.

Sideswipe took a breath and did so, slowly. But he was still angry and so was his brother who keep it to himself, mostly.

Now the Autobots didn't really know what or who the Galaxians were taking about to upset Sideswipe so much but the expression on thier face told them that whoever this general is, he mean trouble. Of course, no one was more upset than Bumblebeewas who stood somewhere where most of the team wouldn't notice him. His expression was both a angry and sad one. Even though no one was paying attention to him, his expression didn't go unnotice. Ratchet, who saw how upset Bumblebee was, decided to change topic.

"Snowcat, can you lead us to Kabu?" asked Ratchet. "It's be best that we treat the injuried first."

"Who are you?"

"The name's Ratchet. I'm a veteran medic from Cybertron."

"You don't seem like you're ready to retreat." Snowcat smiled slightly.

"I may be a veteran but I'm always a medic."

"An cranky, old medic that throws wrenches." mumbled Sunstreaker.

**Clank!**

"OW!"

"Just because I'm old and cranky doesn't mean I can't hear." said Ratchet. Snowcat laugh.

"Then I appeciate your help, Medic Ratchet. And yours too, Pitch." She finish her energon and sat up. "Come, I will lead you to the others."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the next chapter is going to be longer. I promise.<strong>

**Review :)**


	34. Help

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: <strong>

**Help **

The team left the ship and follow Snowcat to where the rest of the Galaxians were located. They had to be careful though, they didn't want to attract any demon beast attention. Optimus, who had also notice Bee's expression from eariler, came up to the yellow minibot when he was alone.

"You alright, Bumblebee?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Boss-bot."

"You sure? Because you seem upset about eariler."

"Really, I'm fine. I mean..." Bee pause for a moment. "It's just something about Sir Silver and I don't really like to talk about."

Optimus nod in understanding. "I understand. But if you want to talk about, you can come to us, okay."

Bee smile a little. Next to Sir Ford, Optimus was like a father to him and he was pretty sure Optimus saw him as a son as well. "Okay."

"So Ariel," stated Snowcat. She was leading up front with Snowflake, Elita, and Red Alert by her side when she saw Optimus talking to Bumblebee. "Who's the red bot?"

Elita look at her confuse. "Who?"

"The one talking to Goldbug."

"You mean Optimus."

"Yeah, him. He seems nice."

"Yes, he is."

"He seems like a leader type, too."

"He is."

"Actually, Optimus and his team were the only one able to stop the decepticon leader back on thier planet." said Red Alert.

"Really? Wow, strong, brave, and handsome." said Snowcat.

"Okay, that's enough." said Elita.

"Yes, sister please." said Snowflake. "Optimus is already taken, right Ariel?" The three femmes laugh as Elita just mumble something and blush.

"Ok, ok, funny."

"No, we're serious Ariel." said Snowcat.

"Right, we're your friends. We just want what's best for you." said Red Alert.

"Right. Like you and Brawn." Now it was Red's turn to blush. Snowcat place a arm around her.

"Brawn's a good mech. And I'm sure Optimus is a great mech."

"Thank you."

"Yup, and I'm sure he'll be great with the sparklings as well."

"Okay!" The femmes laugh again while Elita just went somewhere else.

"You know," said Sentinel, coming up to Optimus and Bumblebee. "I'm sure they're talking about me."

Optimus and Bee look at the femmes who were looking at them. Snowcat wave to them. Sentinel gave them a smile while Optimus just wave back before she started giggling with Red Alert. Elita had her hands in her face, embrass while Snowflake just smile and shook her head.

"Trust me when I say this, but they're not talking about you." said Bee.

**...**

The sun was starting to set on our Star Warriors. And after walking for a few hours and talking to Wispy Woods along the way, the team finally made it to Kabu.

"It is good to see you again, Kabu." greeted Sir Ford.

"AS DO I, SIR FORD. I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING YOUR ARRIVAL."

"Really? How?" asked Hot Shot.

"Kabu is able to talk to other Kabus around the universe. When we left Neo Star, that Kabu must of alert our Kabu that we were coming." explain Snowflake.

"Well, speak of the devil." The bots turn towards the enterance to see an bot hidding in the shadows of the enterance. It was a mech, that was for such, and he looked big and intimidating hidding in the shadows. But his optics were soft and as he emerge from it they can see that the mech was green and black with a mace visibly by his side. "It's good to see you again, Sir Ford."

"Sir Mace," Sir Ford said as he took the say mech's hand and shook it firmly. "It's good to see you still on-line. I thought that Kirisakin got you for sure."

"Yeah he did." said Mace as he show the very visible scar. "But you know me, I'm strong willed."

Sir Ford nodded and smile. Happy to see his old friends alive agian. Both mech turn when Dame Snowflake appoach them.

"Dame Snowflake, it's good to see you too." he said letting out his hand. But Snowflake didn't take it. Instead she gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you, too." she whisper to him. Mace blush before returning the hug. Once they part, Mace glance at the princess and when to give her a hug. "Princess Honey. It's good to see you again." He look at the Autobots. "And I see you have made some friends."

"Yes, I did." smiled Honey "They have came a long way to help us. And this is Sari Sudmac. She was the sparkling carrier had during the invasion."

"Then by all means, welcome back home, Princess Sari. I'm sorry for we couldn't make it more pleasantable."

"That's okay. And please call me Sari." said Sari.

Sir Mace was a little confuse from the request when Bee explained. "Sari had a similar life style where she grew up and didn't take a liking to it."

"I see. So I'm sure you're keeping a optic on both them." Sir mace said with a smile.

"Yup." smiled Bee.

"Well then, welcome Sari and welcome friends of the princesses."

"Still not believing it." mumbled Sentinel to himself. Sir Mace conitnue.

"I'm sorry for our planet's condition. We normally have it a lot more likeable. However, we are thankful for your help."

"No problem." said Sentinel. "It's what we do. With me leading of course." Some bots rounded thier optics. Snowcat step forward.

"Sir Mace have been seriously damage when we found him but we been able to get him back up again even will little medical skills and supply." said Snowcat. She turn to him. "Sir Mace, don't be rude. Let them in."

"Right, right, I'm sorry. You all must be tired."

Our Star Warriors follow Sir Mace as they enter inside Kabu. When they enter, the first thing they saw were the number of bots inside. About two dozen or so bots were there. All of them, with dents, dirt, and dust on thier armor. A fair number of them were old, more or less around Ratchet's age. Some of them were missing a arm or a leg while the rest were just missing pieces of armor.

"Everyone, I have good news." announce Sir Mace. "Sir Ford, Dame Snowflake, and the princesses has return to us." The group gasped and cheer at the wonderful news given to them. Sir Ford step forward.

"Greets, everyone. It is I, Sir Ford. I have return with our princess along with friends from Cybertron to help us end Nightmare's rien once in for all." The group let out a roar of cheers at the good news, feeling thier hope being restore. Princess Honey step up.

"My fellow Galaxians, I am sorry for all the suffering you have endure here. But now we have return to drive Nightmare's evil away from our planet. I know I am still young but I promise to do my best in being your queen." The crowd cheer once again, trusting and believing in thier soon to be queen.

For the rest of the day, the others worked on repairing the injured and thier plan for tomarrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. It gives the me the willpower that fuels my FanFiction Writing Ring, then I can recharge it with this oath created by <span>Gaaraxluvr<span>:**

_In brightest day, in blackest night_

_Give me the will to fanfics write_

_Let those who review them on sight_

_Enjoy my story with all their might!_


	35. The Demon Beast General Diablo

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35:<br>The Demon Beast General; Diablo**

"So, he's inside the castle uh?"

"Yup, whatever's left of it."

"Of course, that was his desire from the beginning; the Galaxain Throne."

"So it's not much of a surprise."

There was a short silence before someone spoke again.

"He probably knows we're here. We haven't seen any demon beasts since we landed."

"So a surprise attack is out of the question."

The sun was just rising on Galaxia and everyone was still asleep. Well, almost everyone. All three of the Royal Galaxia Knights had waken up early to discuss about what awaits them ahead.

"You know that's not all he wants." said Sir Mace.

"I know." said Sir Ford, placing a hand on his sword. "But don't worry, I'll keep it somewhere safe."

"Somewhere safe?" questioned Snowflake "You mean you're not going to bring it?"

"That depends." Sir Ford turn and headed for the doorway. "Come, we must awake the others. We don't want to be late for our little... reunion."

After a hour of waking and arounding everyone up, Sir Ford told in the middle of the group. Optimus couldn't help but notice eariler the strange looks that some of the Galaxains were giving Bumblebee. When Optimus asked him about it, the yellow minibot reply with "Some bots just don't like me or my kind." He was confuse when he said 'his kind' and would have asked if Sir Ford wasn't making an announcment.

"Everyone today is the day we will rise up and get our home back. But first I would like to inform our guests about the outcome." He turn to the Autobots. "Autobots, inside the Galaxian palace is the demon beast general. But he's not just a demon beast. The truth is he's a Transformer like the rest of us."

"You telling us that the demon beast general is just a bot?" question Sentinel.

"He's not just normal bot, Sentinel Magnus. Diablo is a Galaxain and he was the fourth member of the Galaxian Royal Knights."

"Was?" questioned Ratchet. Sir Ford nodded and continue.

"You see, there use to be five members of the Galaxian Royal Knights. Myself as the leader, Dame Snowflake, Sir Mace, Sir Diablo, and Sir Silver. As you can see Dame Snowflake is a specialist with bow and arrow while Sir Mace is a specialist with the mace. Both Sir Diablo and Sir Silver were swordsman like myself and we had all served loyalty under the Galaxian Royal family for many years."

"That least, that's what we thought." said Sir Mace.

"We didn't know it at first but Sir Diablo had been sercetly working for Nightmare as his spy agent."

"So the royal knight had become the royal enemy." said Jazz "Now the question is why?"

"He wanted the throne." said Snowflake. "He was hoping that if he could kill the king and queen then Nightmare will grant him the Galaxian throne making him the ruler of Galaxia."

"He wanted that and the master sword." said Sir Mace.

"When he failed, he accused me of attempt murder." said Bee. "Seeing as a youngling at came out off no where and then taken into the palace was a good cover up for a secret agent."

"But somehow Sir Silver find out the truth and expose him for the traitorous glitch he is." said Sideswipe.

"Once expose, we fought. He called for reinforcment and played dirty tricks but we were still on the winning side until..." A frown came on everyone's face, Bumblebee especially. A pure sign of story turning sour. "Diablo, the coward, he knew he wasn't going to win so went ahead and try to kill Goldbug. Sir Silver stood in front of him and took the hit." He pause. "He didn't make it."

There was a moment of silence in honor of Sir Silver. Team Earth turn to thier youngest member in a show of comfort. Bee smiled sadly before they continue listening to Sir Ford's tell.

"Diablo escaped, unfortunately. He return to Nightmare where the wizard made him more powerful. The last we saw him was on the day of the invasion which he was leading. We fought him together until Masher and Kirisakin appear, seperating us. Then it was just me and him." He place a hand on his sword. "He almost won that battle but luckily I escape with the Master Sword in tact."

"During our battle, he expose his plan to me, thinking I wouldn't live long enough to stop him. Even through, he has the throne he isn't offically the ruler. Since the king's and queen's death, may they rest in peace, Princess Honey is entitled to the throne not him. So the only way he could be the official ruler of Galaxia is to become the princess's bonded."

"So he wants me as well." said Honey. Bee held her tight indicating he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Yes, which is why I'm asking you remain here, princess."

"Don't worry Sir Ford, I wouldn't let anything happen to your princess." said Sentinel. "And I'll bring a end to Diablo's madness."

"Thank you Sentinel Magnus. But Diablo is stronger than when we last meet. Everyone has to stick together for this to work."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Optimus.

"The plan is simple."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	36. The Galaxian Palace

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36:<br>The Galaxian Palace**

It was morning in Galaxia and everything was quiet. Nothing but the sound of the wind blowing and the sand moving. Our Star Warriors were walking though a dirt street of the abandon city. All around them were destoyed houses and buildings that once holded Galaxians and thier family. Optimus, like all the others, was looking around when he notice the sad look on Elita's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Elita signed.

"It's nothing, really. It's just...this isn't the way I wanted you to see my home."

Optimus gave her a comfort hug, she took it. "I understand. And I'm positive Galaxia will be restore back to normal, once Nightmare's gone."

"You're right."

Hotshot was looking around the area, subconsciously he was thinking about the femme bot he meet back at Kabu's. Snowball was her name. She was one of the very few younglings who stayed on the planet to help. The moment they meet was still very vivid on his professor.

_Flashback_

_"Hello there, I'm Snowball, one of the assistant medic for this group."_

_The moment Hotshot laid optics on this femme his face heat up hotter than his fireballs. Snowball was a silver white femme with silver and sky blue streaks._

_"I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm..." stuggled Hot Shot. She giggled. Hotshot's spark jumped at the sound of her voice. _

_"You're funny."_

_"I am?" He shook his helm. "Of course I am. I'm Hotshot by the way."_

_"Nice to meet you, Hotshot."_

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Hotshot, what you smiling at?" asked Ironhide.

Hotshot turn to his teammate. "I was smiling?"

"Yes, you were. Thinking about someone?"

"Maybe."

"So you were thinking about someone." smirk the red mech.

"Hey, can we not talk about it?"

"Alright, fine. But I will say this, she like you too."

"Yeah right. Wait? You think so?"

Ironhide place a arm around him. "I know so."

After walking for a bit more the group had finally reach thier destination.

"Where it is." said Sir Ford. "The Galaxia palace."

The Autobots look in 'aw' at the palace. Even in it's destroy state, the palace still looked luxurious and immense. Some of the palace wall were rumbled on the floor while some of it had burn marks, indicating there were a few fires. Pictures of past Galaxian rulers that were hang on the walls had either fallen to the ground or were still hanging loosing on the wall. The garden area was once full of beautiful and rare flowers had dried up and died. The group headed towards the throne room where thier host was waiting for them on the king's throne.

"Ah Sir Ford," said a red and black mech."I was wondering when you and the others were arriving." He stood up from the throne and walked down the small flights of stairs. "It was been a while since we all seen each other."

Sir Ford and the rest of the GRK members stood in front. "It was been a while, Diablo."

The rest of the group stay behind them, just as they plan it.

_Flashback_

_"That's the plan?" questioned Sentinel. _

_Sir Ford's plan was indeed simple. The plan was to head over to the palace, find Diablo, and face him in a battle._

_"By the lack of demon beasts, we can only guess that Diablo knows we're here. So a sneak attack on him will be pointless. Our best option is to face him head on."_

_"He has a point, Sentinel." said Optimus. "Why go through all the trouble of a plan when it's going to fail in the beginning."_

_"Right. So we just go in there and take him out."_

_"Not we. Only us." said Dame Snowflake, indicating the GRK._

_"Diablo has many tricks up his sleeves and is highly dangerous. We all know he wouldn't hestiant to kill a bot and we don't want any one of you to fall because of that." said Sir Mace._

_"There's a big possiblity that he's summon up some demon beast to help him; making the battle unfair." said Sir Ford._

_"So to help fair up the fight, you need us there." said Rodimus._

_"Exactly."_

_End of Flashback_

Diablo stopped in front of his ex-freinds/teammates. He look straight into Sir Ford's optics before looking over that the group behind them.

"So you didn't bring the princess?" he asked.

"No. We left her somewhere safe, away from you." said Snowflake.

"Ah yes. Somewhere safe. Kabu I suppose."

Snowflake said nothing. Diablo knew he was right. "Well, I can always go after her when I'm done."

Bumblebee let out a low growl. Diablo turn his attention to him.

"And as I suspected, you brought the yellow insect with you." Both he and Bee share a heated hate glare at each other. Sir Ford got his attention.

"His name is Bumblebee now. And your attention is on me, not him."

"Bumblebee, uh? Another insect name." he laugh. He glance back at Sir Ford and notice the second thing he wanted wasn't there.

"Where's the Master Sword?"

No response.

"Well?" he said, his voice booming.

Sir Ford and everyone else remain silent. No one was going to tell him who the new wielder of the Master Sword is.

"Fine, don't tell me." Diablo siad growling lowly. "I'll just have to beat it out."

"We'll see about that." said Sir Mace as he took out his weapon. Everyone else did the same and took a fighting position.

"Yes, we will. Darkscream?"

Everyone stood their ground as dozens, maybe hundreds of demon beasts appear and surrounded them. Darkscream appeared next to the Diablo. He smirked,

"I told you I'll be back."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	37. The Battle Begins

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37:<br>The Battle Begins  
><strong>

Our Star Warriors headed straight to the Galaxian Palace where they will face the traitous Galaxian, Diablo. Once there, Diablo quickly surrounded and out-number them with Darkscream by his side.

"So Sir Ford, are you going to give up?" siad Diablo "As you can see, you and your friends are clearly out numbered."

"I agree with you on one thing Diablo." said Sir Ford "We are outnumbered."

"But that doesn't we still would stand and fight."

Diablo and Darkscream look up to see Princess Honey, Sari, and the rest of the Galaxians by the door ready to fight.

"So Princess, saving me the trouble of getting you myself." Diablo smirked.

"Diablo, you have commit treason agaisnt Galaxia and it's people. By order of the royal family, I demand you and your friend surrender yourself and face the punishment for your actions." said Honey.

"And what if I don't?" he taunt. She knew it wasn't going to work but at least she tired.

"Then you leave me no choice but to eliminate you."

Diablo laugh. "Eliminate me? Ah, I'll like to see you try." He pointed his sword towards the group. "Destory them but leave the princess to me."

"You're going to have to go through us three before you can get to her." said Sir Mace.

"Fine. If that's what you want, I'll kill all three of you first!"

The battle begins, with the Star Warriors and Galaxians versus the demon beasts. Outside, Team Earth was once again up agaisnt Darkscream but this time with Princess Honey and Sari helping them.

"Protectga!" yelled Honey as she use her magic spells to help the team. A strange barrier form around everyone before disappearing.

"What was that?" asked Sari.

"It's a spell I use called Protectga. It's limited but it will generally reduce all damage done to the protected party member or creature by half."

"Awesome!"

"Ah! You think magic is going to help you?" said Darkscream. "I may have underestimated you Autobots from before but I do not plan on doing it again."

He open fired on the bots as they dodge the attacks. Honey, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee use a large pillar to block the attack while the others took cover agaisnt a wall.

"Guys, I'm going to have to help the other Galaxians. Will you guys be alright?" asked Honey.

"We should be fine for a while thanks to that protection you gave us." said Bee "Go and help the others."

"Alright. Be careful."

She left to help with some injuried Galaxains while Bee and Bulkhead join the others in the took out his wreaking ball and started swinging while Bumblebee took out his stingers. Darkscream, while in the air, dodge Prowl's attack and then Bumblebee's before firing again. Bumblebee jumped out of the way just as well as Prowl.

Optimus charge up and swing his ax at the seeker while Sari use her energy orbs. Darkscream jumped in the air to dodge it. He then fired a small missle in the middle of the group. Some of the team got hit but thanks to the spell the damage was cut in half. Bumblebee did a small barrel and then try to get back on his feet when Darkscream landed in front of him and pointed his lazer at him.

"I may have misjudge you last time, mini-bot, but I'm not going to make that mistake again." Darkscream's lazer charge up as he was about to fire at Bumblebee until...

"AH!"

Bulkhead tackled the seeker away from him, sending him hard into a wall. Bumblebee stumble to his feet and smile.

"Thanks, Bulk."

"No problem, little buddy. Besides I own you one."

Bee nodded and the two continue on fight Darkscream and the demon beasts with the rest of the team.

**/**

The sound of metal hitting metal ring through the halls of the palace as the weapons of the three Galaxian Royal Knight met face to face with the weapon of Diablo. Dame Snowflake shoot two of her arrows as Sir Mace came at him with his mace. Diablo reflected the two arrows to the ground before they exploding into blocks of ice. He then move out of the way of Mace's attack which cause a hole in the ground, before defending himself against Sir Ford's. Both swords met in a ringing screech as thier helders look juxtaposition from each other.

"You have gotten stronger, Diablo." said Ford. "Are you planning on fighting fair?"

Diablo smirk. "Oh Ford, you know me..." The two part just in time to avoid another arrow attack from Snowflake. Diablo was in front of the throne again as the Knights regroup. "...I never like fighting fair."

He raises his sword and summon up a few demonbeasts; Blocky, Bonkers, and Bugzzy. Blocky is a big cube rock monster dressed like a sumo wrestler. Bonkers is a gorilla-like creature who wields a large hammer and has no true eyes; he seems to be wearing pants and a jacket with slits in it for his arms. Bugzzy, as his name implies, is a giant, stag beetle like monster that carries a sword and a club in its hands.

"We should have known this would happen." said Mace.

"Nevertheless, we'll continue on fight." said Snowflake.

"Agreed." said Ford before charging with the others close behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	38. The Battle Continues

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

A/N: We're like half way through the end of this fic, more or less.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38:<br>The Battle Continues  
><strong>

Team Earth took cover over some rocks as Darkscream along with some demon beasts open fire on them.

"Don't they ever know how to quit?" grunt Ratchet.

"Unfortantly, no." said Prowl.

"Guys, I need to get back to the palace." said Bee. "I think Sir Ford and the others could use some help."

"You sure?" asked Optimus.

"I'm sure."

"Alright, we'll cover you from Darkscream while you make it back inside."

Bee nodded. The team move to get into position when Bee called out, "Bulkhead, wait!"

Bulkhead pause and look back that his little buddy. "What is it?" he asked.

Bumblebee came up to him and place his hand around the big mech's spark charmber. "Just want to say be careful out there." he smiled. Bulkhead smiled back to him.

"You too, little buddy."

With that said, the two best friends part as Bulkhead help the others. Bulkhead took out his wreaking ball, started swinging and then threw it. As the others distract Darkscream, Bumblebee took the time to sneak back inside the palace.

"For once, I'm not doing the distraction." Bee mumbled to himself.

Once he got in, he headed striaght to the throne hoping he wasn't too late.

/

The battle was hard fought but once again Diablo had made the upper hand. As Bugzzy held down Dame Snowflake with Blocky and Bonkers holding on to Sir Mace, Sir Ford was once again left alone to face against Diablo. The two swords met yet again in another ringing screech; they were even.

"Give up Diablo," grunt Ford. "and maybe we'll go easy on your punishment."

"Punishment?" Diablo laugh, evilly. "Oh Ford you shouldn't be worrying about my punishment."

Suddenly, Sir Ford let out a gasped in shock as pain started spreading all over his body. Diablo lean over to his audio receptors. "You should be more worry about yourself."

Sir Ford slowly look down to see Diablo had stabbed a long dagger into his side. He let out a painful grunt as Diablo slowly pulled the energon coated dagger out of him before he collasped onto his knees.

"Sir Ford!" yelled the two other Galaxians. They struggle to get out of the demon beasts' hold but couldn't. Diablo's laugh ring through thier audio receptors.

"Just what I want to see. Sir Ford down on his knees, bowing to me." He lock optics with Ford. "How pathetic."

He backhanded Sir Ford with his sword, forcing his ex-leader onto the ground and face first on the floor in his own puddle of energon.

"Now, you'll see. You'll all see, that it isn't honor that get's you what you want. No, power is the only way to do that."

Sir Ford stuggle back up on his knees as Diablo point his sword towards his neck. "And now, Sir Ford, it is time for you to join the other who followed honor." He threw the blade closer. "Give my regards to Silver."

"Leave them alone Diablo!"

Diablo pause from his death blow as he turn to the door. Ford, who had brace himself for the blow, look towards the door as well. He, along with the others, were slightly surprise to see thier rescuer.

Bumblebee took there, optics buring with determination. But that was the least of Diablo's worries. He didn't care much about Bumblebee. But he did care for what he had in his hand. The very thing he was looking for: the Master Sword.

/

Flashback

_"Sir Ford, what are you going to do with the Master Sword?" asked an elder Galaxian. "Surely Diablo will do anything to get his hands on it."_

_"Yes, I am aware of it. But don't worry, I'll keep it in safe hands."_

_"So, you're not bringing it with you?" questioned Snowball._

_"Well, that really depends. Bumblebee?"_

_Bumblebee look up. He was a little surprise; this was the first time Sir Ford had called him by that name. "Yes, Sir?"_

_Sir Ford took his scabbard, with the Master Sword still in it, and took it off him. He walk over to Bumblebee and held it out to him._

_"Keep it safe. You decide if you should bring it along or not. And even if we do defeat Diablo, keep it. It's about time you wielded it."_

_Bumblebee took the scabbard and look at his mentor with confuse and surprise optics. "Ah, of course. Thank you, Sir. And I promise to keep it safe."_

_Sir Ford smile and nodded._

End of Flashback

Bumblebee stood in front of Diablo with the Master sword shoning brightly in his hands. Diablo laugh and glance at the injuried Ford.

"_**This** _is who you gave a sword of such power to? To a worthless creation?"

Sir Ford cough, energon tinking from his mouth. He wipe it away. "You and I both know he's beyond worthless." He smirked. "I seem to remember him defeating you all those years ago."

Diablo growled. "Yes, unfortantly for him I remember that as well." He turn his attention back to Bee and his sword.

"So, _you're_ the Master Sword's new welder. Just so you know little bug, I haven't forgot what happen last time I face agaisnt you." Bumblebee remain silent. Diablo continued. "I wasn't fully aware of who you were and what you were capable of." Diablo stepped forward and pointed his sword towards Bumblebee. "But now that I do, I fully plan on defeating you and having my revenge."

Bumblebee took a fighting stance. "Well then, by all means. Let's have it done."

Diablo smirked. "With pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>Final Note: I start college classes next week so chapters will be updated late.<strong>

**Review :)**


	39. The Turning Point

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39:<br>The Turning Point  
><strong>

Ratchet use his mangets to threw a few rocks at some smaller demon beast as Optimus use his hose to take out a fire one. They both then took cover from a misfired from Darkscream.

"We have got to stop that seeker." said Ratchet.

"I know what you mean." signed Optimus. "I feel like we just need one big shot to take him out for good."

"But where we're going to get a big shot." said Sari. "None of us is strong enough much less fly like he can."

"Then we're going to have to do it the old fashion way. Come on."

Ratchet signed. "I hope the kid's doing better than we are."

/

Bumblebee quickly place the master sword in front of him when Diablo flew towards him with great force. Bumblebee was back slightly but he keep his ground when Diablo came in for a multisword stab. Bumblebee was able to stop it before sending a few sword slashes of his own. Diablo blocked them all before resuming his attack on the yellow bot, fiercely.

As the two bots battled, Snowflake manged to free herself from Bugzzy who was distracted by the fight and freeze him into a block of ice before doing the same to Blocky and Bonkers to free Mace. Once freed, the two ran to Ford's side to aid him.

"Sir Ford, are you alright?" said a worried Mace. Ford gave out a painful sign.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're injuried." said Snowflake. "Come on, we should get you to the medbay."

"I can't leave Bumblebee."

"He'll be fine. I'll stay with him." offered Mace. Ford shook his head.

"No. I have to stay, and witness his fight." The others look at him strangely. "This is it, I can feel it. This is his time."

Snowflake and Mace look at each other before nodding in understanding. They knew what he meant and why he wanted to stay but still they worry for him as they continue watching the fight in front of them.

Diablo continue throwing fiercely blows at Bumblebee as the yellow continue locking everyone of them.

_'Diablo had definitely got stronger, that's for sure.'_ Bee thought as he block another strong blow. _'But how much of that power as gone to his head?'_

"What's wrong, little bot?" smirk Diablo "Afraid to fight back?"

"Nope." Bee reply. "I'm just waiting for the right time to do this." Using his flight ablitily, Bumblebee jumped in the air and did a somersault behind Diablo before slashing through his back with the Master Sword.

Diablo cried out in surprise as he stumbling forward. He growled and turn back to Bumblebee. "Lucky shot."

Bee smiled. "Well, you know me I'm full of luck."

"Yes, well." Diablo held up his sword. "You're luck is about to run out."

He charge towards Bumblebee with his sword in a stabbing motion. Bee dobge it and send his sword to the side. Diablo dodge it but he was unable to block the second move that came. For the rest of the fight, it was like that. Diablo would make a move only to have it blocked or dodge before Bumblebee could hit him with his own attack without recieving damage.

"He's doing better than I thought." commented Mace.

"Yes, he is." said Ford, mostly to himself.

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news," said Snowflake "But we still got some demons to face."

True enough, Bonkers, Bugzzy, and Blocky were breaking free from thier ice prison. Snowflake's arrows were only able to freeze them while recieve some damage. But the three demon beasts were too strong for a instant kill so they were going to have to go down the hard way. Snowflake took ready with her arrows while Mace help moved Ford to a safe place away from the battle.

"Stay here, Ford. You'll be safe."

Sir Ford nodded before turning his attention back to sword battle. Mace took out his weapon, and return back to Snowflake's side.

"Ready for another round?"

"Me? I'm always ready for a fight."

/

As Sir Ford watch for the sidelines he knew the fight between Diablo and Bumblebee would soon coming to a end with Bumblebee as the victor. But knowing Diablo, he knew the swordsman will rather turn to dirty tricks before admiting defeat. The stab wound on his side was proof of that.

Diablo was getting frustrated when he couldn't land a hit on Bumblebee. He dislike losing and when he doesn't get what he wants he'll take it the hard way. With a plan in mind, he started coming towards Bumblebee with some strong blows. Bumblebee block every one of them but he didn't plan on getting a hit.

Bumblebee knew that Diablo was up to something but he couldn't figure out what. All he could do now was block his attacks. He block one attack and was going to block another from the side when a sharp pain appear on his left doorwing. Since his doorwings were overly sensitive, the pain was unbearable.

"Ah!" he yelled. He stumble backwards, away from Diablo as he grab his doorwings.

Diablo laughed holding the energon-covered dagger he had use on Sir Ford, now mixed in with Bumblebee's energon. Bumblebee stumble back to his feet and grib the Master Sword in front of him just in time before Diablo started attacking again viciously. This time Bumblebee was having some difficulties blocking. The Master Sword slipped from his once firm grasp and now he was forced to hold it awkwardardly.

The black and red mech use this to his advantage as he was about to force the Master Sword out of Bee's hand. The Master sword flew in the air before landing on its tip a few feet away from the both of them.

Now, Bumblebee was defenseless just as Diablo pointed his sword at him, aiming for his spark.

"Say good-bye, pit spawn." said Diablo. "I'll see you in the pits."

Bumblebee close his optics, preparing for the pain. There was the sound of a sword going through metal but no pain. He slowly online one optic to see what happen but his optic flew online with horror and a silent gasp when he catch a slightly different but similar sight in front of him.

Sir Ford...with a sword through his spark.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Note: I have a new poll up on my profile so if you can take the time to check it out that be great. <strong>

**Review :)**


	40. Victory with a Price

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40:<br>Victory with a Price  
><strong>

The world seem to froze around Bumblebee as one of the most important bots in his life-cycle stood in front of him in order to protect him from the attack, just like Sir Silver had done all those years ago.

Diablo gave a short victorious laugh. "Brave… but foolish…"

He pulled out the blade in a swift movement, and Sir Ford collapsed to the floor. Diablo step over Sir Ford's body and made his way over to Bumblebee who optics were glued on his mentor's frame.

"Now, where were we?" Bumblebee didn't say anything but downcast his head.

"Ah, yes. Now I remember." Diablo raise his sword over his head. "Any last words?"

No reponse.

"No? Very well then."

Diablo brought down his sword, only to have it stop inches before Bumblebee's face. Diablo look in confusion and surprise when he saw that Bumblebee had stopped the blade between his hands. Diablo growled and try to mave the blade but it wouldn't burge, Bee's hold was too strong.

"What the..."

He continue trying to move the sword, just as a crimson aura starting to surround Bumblebee's body. Diablo's optics widen with shock before struggling even harder for his sword.

"G_rr._Why you little..."

He took out the same dagger and aim to stab it that Bumblebee. But it was useless for Bumblebee just catch it like him did for the sword. His hand was bleeding but he didn't care, with one strong grib Bumblebee destroyed the weapon. Diablo slowly begin backing away from him just as Bumblebee stood up. The demon beasts that Mace and Snowflake were fighting but stop when Sir Ford got stab again begin to back up as well.

"Now he done it." said Bonkers.

When Bumblebee's optics glance upward, they were red; red with anger and hate. For once since the whole battle, Diablo's optics widen with fear. He knew what was happening and he curse himself that he didn't react sooner.

The aura that was once around Bee's body had travel down to his arm, thick and heavy. And with a battle cry he brought his arms to the ground. A dark crimson glowing shockwave of energy appears from the aura around Bumblebee's arms and grows larger, spreading all around it.

Diablo place his hands in front of him to shield himself from the attack but it was no use. The blast was too strong and it send both him flying backwards.

Snowflake and Mace, who had went over to Sir Ford, ran behind a pillar with Sir Ford in hand seeking shelter from the blast just as the demon beast they were fighting were blasted backwards as well.

Once the shockwave was done and disappeared, Snowflake and mace looked over to see that there was nothing left but a crater of the attack range and Bumblebee standing in the middle of it, panting hard.

"Just like last time," siad Snowflake.

"Yeah, but he's stronger this time." said Mace.

Out in a pile of rumble, Diablo, along with the demon beasts, started to digging themselves out. He was damage badly but he wasn't ready to give up yet. Once he was out, he reach for his sword which was laying a few feet from him.

That the same when he was reaching for his sword, Bumblebee was picking up the Master sword that was still standing up. His eyes had return back to normal but they were still fill with anger. The Master Sword shine brightly as he pointed it to Diablo.

"It's over, Diablo. Give up."

Diablo growled. "And who's going to make me, you, you failure of a creation."

"Exactly."

Bumblebee brought the sword over his head, close his optics and concentrate. The shine on the Master slowly begin to glow brighter and brighter. Bee just in the air, high above anyone just as the blade of the Master Sword glowed white. Sir Ford, who was is still alive for the time being, smile just as Bumblebee bought down his sword and yelled the named of the technique.

"Sword beam!"

A golden beam of light was release from the sword and aim at Diablo and his demon beasts. Bugzzy, step forward and place his two weapons his front of him to block the beam.

It work!

But only for about two seconds before it split him into half, destorying him and continuing on to hit Diablo and the rest of the demon beasts.

There was a yell from Diablo, a big explosion from the impact, and sound of the roof finally coming down on them. The smoke cleared and there was nothing but rumble on where they stood while Bumblebee stood victorious.

**XXXX**

**_At the same time_**

Darkscream, while in the air, dodge Prowl's attack and then Ratchet's before firing again. Prowl jumped out of the way just as well as Ratchet. Just as Bulkhead was stepping in, swing his wreaking ball, he started to feel funny.

"Uh?" he said, silently. His spark was beating faster than it should be and he felt different. Like he had some sort of power forming inside of him.

His thoughts were intreputed when Optimus gave a battle cry as he charge and swing his ax at the seeker. Darkscream jumped in the air to dodge it. He then fired a small missle at the Autobot leader which cause him to fly backwards.

"Prime!" called Ratchet, but some demon beasts were prevent him and the others from helping.

Optimus try to get back on his feet but Darkscream keep him and pointed his lazer at him. "I got you now Autobot." Darkscream charge his lazer, intending to end Optimus' life. Bulkhead seeing this, swing his wreaking ball and threw it with all his might. It was a direct hit, but that's not all.

When Darkscream got hit the wind got knock right out of him before he was sent flying through three layers of concert wall. When the smoke around the seeker cleared, he had a very large dent on his armor and was down for the count.

Bulkhead, as well as the others, were surprise at now powerful the attack was. He also notice that the strange, powerful feeling he felt earlier was slowly fading away.

"Well," said Prowl to Prime. "You got your big shot."

"I... can see that." reply Optimus.

"Wow, Bulkhead," said Sari. "How did you do that?"

"I, uhm...I don't know." he answer.

"Well, what ever you did, you completely knock out Darkscream!"

Ratchet sign. "I'm just glad it's all over."

There was a loud boom and the bots look over that the palace to see smoking coming from it.

"It's not over yet." said Optimus. "Come on." He and rest the of his team headed back inside the palace.

**XXXX**

Once he was sure Diablo was getting back up any time soon, Bumblebee ran towards Sir Ford's aid. He knew the swordsman wouldn't make it until help arrives but it would be nice to be by his side during his last few moments.

Sir Mace and Dame Snowflake were already by his side, pushing him into a sitting position and elated to find he was still breathing. But, it was ragged, coming in short gasps. Sir Ford struggled to focus, holding one hand over the wound for all the good it did. "Damn it…" He looked to Bee, forcing a smile. "You're okay… Don't worry about me, us Galaxians are hard to kill…"

His body had all ready been too injured, his energy almost completely gone. Maybe in a better time, this wouldn't have been so bad.

He cried out suddenly, and Mace caught him as he started to fall to the side. He realized deep feeling inside him, that his body had reached its limits, after such an incredible long time.

Bee stood close as Ford spoke quietly. "You did perfectly, Bumblebee… You'll be everyone's hero."

"Not just me." said Bee, smiling sadly. "Everyone did their part, including you."

"He's right." said Snowflake.

Ford smile before signing softly. "I'm proud of you, Bumblebee. And I trust that you and everyone else will stop Nightmare."

"I promise." said Bee.

"Thank you."

There was a silence as Sir Ford's frame slowly turn gray. Bee and the two GRK bow thier heads in sadness, in honor of thier leader. The others appear at the doorway no sooner. Behind them were Princess Honey, Fololo, and Falala. The two puffballs were helping Honey with the injuried when they heard the explosion outside. When they saw the scene in front of them, Honey gasped.

The others turn to see her behind them as she ran to Bee and the others side. She fell on her knees by the offline frame of Sir Ford and started to cry. She lean into Bumblebee as he held her as a sign of comfort. He turn to see the others behind him and they too bow their head in sadness.

**XXXX**

The Star Warriors have made a great victory in Galaxia that day, but also had suffer from a great lose. The death of Sir Ford impact everyone heavily, but his sacrifice wasn't in vain. With his help and the rest of the Star Warriors, the Galaxians were able to regain thier home from Diablo and the demon beasts. But all good things must come to an end at some point.

When they search for Diablo through the rumble, his body was gone, as well as Darkscream's.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	41. The Next Course Of Action

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

**A/N: Sorry for the last update. Classes and writer's block is killing me right now. But good news, they're showing reruns of Transformers: Animated on The Hub.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41:<br>The Next Course Of Action  
><strong>

**Nightmare's Fortess**

Nightmare was not in a happy mode.

Not only did some of his best men got defeated by the weak, so-call heroes name Star Warriors, but they had also lost control over planet Galaxia as well. Now as he faced the two responsible for it. He was looming just overhead. They both were bowed down on one knee obediently as he found that he had no one to direct his rage on. He can feel that they both were angry which made him feel a little better but not enough.

"Forgive me, my lord. We have failed you." said Diablo.

"Yes, you did." said Nightmare, darkly. "You both did."

"If I may, my lord," said Darkscream. "It was Diablo's fault we lose. It was his plan that we seperated and it was he who lose against the yellow mini-bot."

"A mini bot who isn't who he appears." said Diablo. "That mini bot has more power than the rest of those usless buckets of bolts he hangs with." He look up at Nightmare. "Even with the spell you place on him all those years ago, he continue to grow stronger."

"Is that so?" Nightmare thought. "And remind me again Darkscream who were the ones that defeated you?"

Daarkscream gulped. "The yellow one's friends."

"I see. And yet with the power I gain you, you still get defeated by them!"

Darkscream shudder. "B-but my lord please! The Autobot, the green one, when he hit me his strength just suddenly rose dramatically. He was much stronger than before, even after I cause damage to his spark..."

"Enough!"

Nightmare look down at the two in front of him. Sir Diablo, one of his most trusted, powerful, and hateful men. He couldn't scold the demon bot for what he try to do but he will be punish at some point. So, Nightmare turn most of his rage on Darkscream.

"Gaurds, take Darkscream away. I have no need for his service anymore."

"WHAT?" Darkscream yelled. "But I serve you!"

Knightmare laughed. "I have no place for a weakling like you. Now leave."

The guards came in and grab Darkscream as he struggle to get away. He continue struggling and screaming down the hall until his voice faded away into the darkness. Nightmare turn to Diablo.

"As for you Diablo, you may not getting the same treatment as Darkscream but you're still getting punish."

"I understand." said Diablo.

"Good. Now leave."

Diablo bow before taking his leave. Once he was gone, Galvatron appear from out of the shadows.

"So, I take it that Optimus Prime's scout is more trouble than he appears."

Nightmare sign. "You have no idea."

The next hour or so Nightmare explain to Galvatron who or what Bumblebee really was and why he was so important. Galvatron try but he couldn't hid his look of surprise during the whole story.

"I...see." said Galvatron.

Like Darkscream, he thought the yellow youngling was just a normal weak mini-bot. But after hearing the whole story, the truth, he knew was very, very wrong.

"That's why I'm trusting you, Galvatron, to stop him and his little friends before this get out of hand."

Galvatron bowed. "You can count on me, my lord. I will defeat the Autobots and bring back the minibot for you." Nightmare smirked.

"Excellent."

**XXXXX**

**Back on Galaxia**

"This isn't over."

said Mace. It's been two days since the battle and things have already started looking better for Galaxia. The sky was starting to look blue again, the water which was a muddy brown color was starting to clear and become pure again, even the trees and plants from Whispy Woods Forest were starting to grow again as soon as Whispy started planting new seeds into the ground. As the forest started to regrow, birds and animals of Galaxia started to appear again, slowly but surely.

It didn't take long before the Galaxians started to rebuild thier home again. As Princess Honey as their leader, everyone kept a positive thinking that thier home will return back to normal in no time. It wouldn't be long until the Galaxians that leave the planet years ago return back home and help rebuild. But for some bots they still have some ways to good before they believe anything can go back to normal.

Nightmare was still a threat, a threat that can return to the planet and ruin everything once again. With Sir Ford gone, Dame Snowflake became the new leader of the GRK. She and Sir Mace had gather some of the other Star Warriors so they can discuss about the situation.

"We're going to need to find Nightmare's fortess and defeat him there before he gets the chance to gather his forces and reclaim Galaxia." said Dame Snowflake.

Everybody nodded. Almost everyone was back on the ship thinking on the next course of action to take before it's too late. The only ones not there were Bumblebee, the princess, Hornet, The Lambo Twins, and Elita. The four Galaxains were helping rebuild. As for Bumblebee...

No one have seen Bumblebee for the last few days. The rest of Team Earth was starting to worry about him. But they knew the youngling needed some time and space to get use to Sir Ford's death so they happily gave it to him. As for the princess, she was either with him or helping the other Galaxians rebuild.

"But where can we find Nightmare's fortress?" asked Rodimus. "Do we even know where it is?"

"Truthfully, we do have one idea of where it's hidden." said Sir Mace. "We just have problems finding it."

The bots look confuse on that. Dame Snowflake explain.

"You see, after years of seaching we believe that Nightmare had build his fortress on a star. Dark Star to be percise."

She went up to the screen and press a button. The screen turn on and on it was picture of a planet; a completely dark planet.

"What is that?" asked Sentinel.

"This is planet Dark Star. We don't know where it came from or when it was form but we do believe that is where Nightmare is hidding."

"We also think this is where he creates and houses his demon beasts." said Mace.

"In that case, why don't we just go over there and get Nightmare?" asked Jazz.

"We would do that but there's a problem." said Snowflake.

"What kind of problem?" asked Ironhide.

"A magic mist problem."

"Oh."

"You see, the planet is cover in a black mist that Nightmare created so it won't be seen or found through space so easily."

"Nightmare have that planet completely hidden away. We have tried for years to track it down but so far we have not had any success."

The bots nodded in understanding, completely taking everything in as well as thinking of solutions to the problem. But all of them were completely thrown off at what someone else say next.

"Dark Star isn't just were Nightmare's Fortess is. It's also my birth planet."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	42. His Secret Is Out

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42:<br>His Secret Is Out**

Optimus had always thought he had done and seen everything he needed in his lifecycle. Capturing the Decepticon leader, (something he thought he would never do until months ago), fighting agaisnt monsters, helping a race regain thier home planet, and soon fighting against an evil wizard who is threating to rule the universe.

In addition, he thought he knew everything he needed to know about his young scout.

Apparently, he was wrong. Now he, as well as all the other Non-Galaxians in the room, were looking at the doorway. Each of them with a look of shock and disbelief.

Bumblebee stood by the door, he was rubbing the back of his head, feeling a little nervous with the eyes looking at him. Behind him were Honey, Fololo, and Falala.

"Bumblebee," said Optimus. "what in the allspark do you mean your birth planet?"

"Believe it or not, Bumblebee is actually a demon beast." said Honey.

The Autobot can hardly believe it. Bumblebee was a demon beast all this time? Now Ratchet understand what he meant that his planet couldn't be find easily.

"You mean we had one of those monster things on this ship the whole time!" yelled Sentinel.

"He's not a monster!" Honey yelled. "And he haven't done anything agaisnt us."

"She's right, Sentinel Magnus." said Snowflake. "We knew Bumblebee for years and have proven his loyalty to us many times."

"Unlike the other demon beasts, he doesn't fall under Nightmare's control." said Mace, placing a hand on Bee's shoulder. "What ever he does, his and his decision alone."

"I don't care!" said Sentinel. "It's bad enough that we have these two on board." pointing to the two floating puffballs. "But to have one living among us for who knows how long is unacceptable."

Bumblebee's doorwings drip slightly. He look at his team who still trying to recover from the news.

"Alright. Let's take a clink to cool off." said Jazz. He was still shock with the news but he wasn't one to just to conclusions. Truth be told, he was a little curious. But his suggestion fell on deaf audio.

"Get out."

Bee blink. "What?"

"I said get out. You're not allow on this ship unless you want to get killed."

At that point, Optimus thought the Magnus had gone too far. "Hold on there, Sentinel."

"I am not going taking any chances, Optimus. He been a demon beast all along. A creation of the enemy. How do we know he wasn't playing with us all this time? For all we knew he could have been leading us to a trap or trying to assassinate the princess."

"I can protect myself!" Honey agured.

"Even so, he's a danger to the rest of us, all of us! And I'm not having any of my teammates killed because of him."

Before Honey or any other bots for that matter could agure, Bumblebee intervene.

"Fine."

The group looked at him in surprise.

"Bumblebee..." stated Honey, but Bumblebee shock his head.

"If Sentinel doesn't think I'm safe around everyone then so be it. I'll just stay here."

He turn around and left the room. Honey watch him leave sadly before clenching her hands and turning back to the others.

"Well, I hope you're happy!"

She left the room and chase after Bumblebee. There was a moment of silence before Sentinel stood up straight, smiling.

"Well," said Sentinel "I'm happy."

All he got were unapprove glares.

**XXXXXX**

Once Bee got to the exit ramp, he quickly took to the air. He started to fly away from the ship and into the woods. He did not dare to look back. Shame was spreading all over his body, both inner and out. As he soar through the air, he recall the dream he had almost a week ago.

_**"You don't belong here."** **_"You know you don't belong with them,"_**_

"He's right." he thought. "I don't belong here or with them."

He was a demon beast and like Nightmare said to him long time ago;_ "a demon doesn't have friends,'only followers; allies. But no friends."_

As he flew away, Honey came running after him, hoping he would stop and talk to her.

"Bumblebee, wait!"

Honey call out to him, but the yellow demon bot had already flew too far away for him to hear her. All she could do now is watch as he disappeared into the sky. She sign sadly.

"Oh, Bumblebee."

Red Alert and Brawn came from inside the ship and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, princess." said Red Alert. "He'll come back."

"She's right." said Brawn. "The kid's strong. He just needed some time alone."

"I hope you're right."

**XXXXXX**

"I hope everyone will calm down soon." said Mace. Everyone had left now and only he and Dame Snowflake were left in the command room. "We're going to need Bumblebee's help if we're going to find planet Dark Star."

"True. Even with Fololo's and Falala's help, Bumblebee's senses are stronger than thier and his bond with Nightmare is better than any other demon beast." thought Smowflake. "But in time, the others will accept him. Like it took time for us to accept him."

"Yes, but still even after we find out he was a demon beast, we had a lot of time to accept it. The others... we don't know how long it's going to take them. And we're going to have to leave soon before Nightmare's forces can attack."

Snowflake nodded in understanding. "You are right. Prehaps we should have someone reason with them."

"But who? Ariel, Pitch, and the rest of them already talk to them the first time. I doubt thier effects will work a second time."

"Then we'll have someone else talk to them. Someone who know more about Bumblebee's history than we do."

"Who will that be?" Mace asked. "The only ones that would know the most of Bumblebee's history will be either Nightmare or..." Sir Mace's optics widen with sudden realization.

Dame Snowflake smile. "And that's why I'm the leader."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	43. Hanging Out With Kabu

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43:<br>Hanging Out With Kabu**

_**Somewhere in Whispy Woods Forest**_

A lone rabbit was hopping around the forest looking for some food. Once it found a nice patch of grass, it nibbles its little mouth into it, cutting the roots, and taking in its meal. With every blade of grass, it would keep its head up for any sign of predators.

Unknowning to it, there was a predator near by and it was very close. He was hidding in the trees, completely hidden by the leaves and branches. His dark red eyes were firmly glued to the rabbit, waiting patiently for it to drop its guard for a quick and easy kill.

He lick his lips. He can't wait to catch his prey. That way he can get his main prize. He didn't want the rabbit, or its meat and bone. No, he just want what was flowing inside its body.

He stood patiently, ready to jump and quickly kill the rabbit. He didn't have his sword with him. He left that on the ship. But that was okay. He didn't want to do this sort of action with the sacred sword any ways. Besides, he knew other ways on how to kill without using a sword.

His eyes narrow and he would have jump if those other, smaller rabbits didn't appear. The bigger rabbit jumped and turn to the smaller rabbits caming towards it. The rabbit left its meal to address to the young ones.

He frown. The idea of killing the rabbit for a quick and easy meal was lose. He couldn't kill her and leave her little ones alone without the care of thier mother, especially when they were trying to repopulate in the forest. He sign. He wasn't going to get a meal soon, at least not right now.

He quietly turn to leave but his attention soon return when a rogue cat-like demon beast appear in front of the rabbit family. Most of the demon beasts had left the planet since Diablo's defeat but there were some strays left behind.

The rabbits cowered in fear as the cat demon appoach them with its sharp fangs. It growl and jump to kill its prey but it didn't expect to be tackled by another figure.

The rabbit family ran away as the two larger figures westle it out on the ground. Once it got the chance, the cat demon got out of his hold and got back on its feet to face his attacker.

"You pick the wrong area to go hunting." he growled. "Especially when I'm the one doing the hunting."

**XXXXX**

For reasons unknown to them, Dame Snowflake had ask Team Earth to have some time off hang around Kabu. At first they decline, saying that it's best that they help rebuild. But Snowflake was very insisted that they do. After a while they agreed, and since Kabu canyon was the most peaceful spot on Galaxia at the time they went there.

Now, they were resting inside of Kabu. Their bodies might be feeling relax and comfortable but thier minds were still in a turnoil. The fact that the youngest of thier team was actually a demon beast was big; bigger than when they find out he was from Galaxia and engage to Honey. But even then he wasn't completely truthfully.

"Well, yesterday was...interesting." said Optimus. He was wondering if the others have any say to yesterday's event on the ship.

"Interesting as in surprising than yes it was." said Ratchet. In a way, he shouldn't been too surprise. The kid did told him that he wasn't Galaxian and would of told him the truth if they didn't get interrupted. But him being a creation of the enemy did make him questionable.

"I guess there are some things that Bumblebee don't trust us enough to know." said Bulkhead. Once again Bulkhead didn't know what to think about his little buddy. Was he his buddy to begin with? Or was he just playing with him and the others all this time?

"I don't think it's a matter of trust, Bulkhead." said Prowl. He was trying to see the bright side of this. "Some sercets are just hard to share with others." He should know, he had a few sercets that he had trouble telling anyone. And the fact that Bumblebee had just straight out told everyone in the room must of took a lot of courage.

"Still, it would have been nice for him to give us hint." mumbled Sari. She was upset with Bumblebee again but not enough to hate him. She, for one, understands what it means to be different from everyone else and is welling to let him explain.

"Actually, now that I think about there were plenty of hints." said Ratchet. "His ability to fly, his powers, I know Galaxains' have special abilities but than of the ones we seen can do the things the kid's been doing."

Everyone nod in agreement. They should have pay more attention to the things Bumblebee can do and the looks some of the Galaxians gave him. But Sentinel did have a point. Where did Bumblebee's loyality lies; with them or with Nightmare? They weren't so sure about the answer.

Optimus, however, after some thought, believe about what Dame Snowflake and Sir Mace say about Bumblebeee were true. His actions were his own. Why esle would he be on this team? Or risk deactivation to revive another member of the team?

If he were working for Nightmare then won't Cybertron be under attack by demon beasts before now? And if this whole thing was a trip, then he wouldn't have help Bulkhead recover from his injuries from Darkscream, and would have help Diablo capture, probably killed them instead of defeating him, free Galaxia from his control. Yup, he knew Bumblebee would never betray his friends and he hope the others will realize that soon.

Knowing someone's been listen to thier conversation, Optimus look up to Kabu. Maybe the old stone sage can help spread some light into things.

"Kabu, what can you tell us about Bumblebee?"

The stone sage reply. "THERE IS MUCH MORE TO BUMBLEBEE THAN YOU THINK."

"Why am I not surprise?" sign Ratchet.

"DO NOT BLAME HIM. EVEN HE DOESN'T KNOW THE POWER OF WHICH HE HOLDS."

"Kabu, just how much do you know about Bumblebee?" Sari asked.

"MUCH, PERHAPS. OR PERHAPS VERY LITTLE. EVEN I CAN NOT TELL."

"Okay, can you tell us what you do know?" asked Prowl. "About Bumblebee and his relations with Nightmare."

"IT IS A VERY LONG STORY. ONE THAT STARTED CENTURIES BEFORE YOU EXISTED."

"And the kid calls me old." commented Ratchet.

"BUT BUMBLEBEE'S TALE STARTED MUCH LATER THAN THIS."

"Then lets start there." said Optimus. "We don't need to know everything. We just need enough to determine Bumblebee's loyality."

"VERY WELL."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	44. Failure

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

**A/N: **_Warning: This chapter is rated T for the mentioning of blood. This might happen again in future chapters.  
>Also, this chapter started around the same time as the last.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44:<br>Failure  
><strong>

Bumblebe was now dragging back the dead carcass of a cat demon back to his camp site. The fight between him and the demon had cause some dents and scratches to his frame and he got some of its blood on his paint job but in the end he got his victim and soon his main prize.

Once he got back to his camp site, he sat down on the ground and pull an old jar he found on the ground near him before setting to work. Taking the dead body, he squeeze it hard enough so its dark red blood can flow into the jar.

Once he fill it enough, he toss the carcass aside and took out a energon cube from his subpocket. He pour some of it into the jar of blood before subpocketing the rest away. Taking a stick near by, he stir and mix them both together until it was a nice dark red-violet color.

Once that was done, he took out the stick and place it next to him. He took the blood energon jar in both hands and stared at the dark red-violet liquid inside. Its smell had reach his head and now his mouth was starting to sour. Without any hesitant whatsoever, he tipped his head and started drinking it.

He drank it down quickly so he couldn't taste any of it. He took large glups so he could finish it faster. He stop when there was a quarter left of it in the jar and gasped for breath. He place a hand over his mouth, hoping none of it will come back up. His fuel tanks weren't twisting...so far. He sign deeply.

Almost all demon beasts consume blood because it's what gives them thier energy. Some of them can find something to delay thier sudden longing for blood but that will only work to a certain point. There are very little demon beasts that can not consume blood and use other resouces for energy. Fololo and Falala were good examples of that.

Of course, it was never easy for a demon beast like him. Yes, he had a limit. But it was a limit that makes it hard for him to consume only amount of blood, big or small. This was both a blessing and a curse for Bumblebee, because as much as he doesn't want to, there were times where he desperately need a nice amount of blood in his body.

But even so, there are blood-sucking demon beasts that don't actually need to consume blood for energy all the time and can use other resouces as thier replacement. But while they can use other food sources, they'll need to consume large amounts of it to equal the equivalent of what blood does for them. And good news to Bumblebee, he was one of those demon beasts.

As long as he was in a form or body that consume these resources, energon and oil, and consume large amounts of it to convert it into the energy he needs, then he wouldn't need to consume an ounce of blood for basicly his whole life cycle.

However, right now he's feeling sad and depress. Nightmare created his demon beasts to express negative emotions to make himself stronger. So whenever he was facing some negative emotion; sadness, rage, exhausted, hopeless, frustrated, grief. Anytime he (or anyone for that matter) was facing these emotions and more, Nightmare will get stronger. In addition to that, he himself will feel a need to devour blood. He didn't know why, he just do which is why he was so happy and easy going all the time.

He always figure it had something to do with his demon beast programming. It was like when a human needing a glass of wine or some other alcohol beverage after a hard day. Or when a bot needing a cube of high-grade energon to relax. It helps soothe him, even if there is a risk that he'll want more and become blood thirsty. To a demon beast, blood was thier high-grade; to him, blood was his alcohol. And he got to say;

**It's one hell of a drug.**

He choked, holding a hand over his mouth again. Another problem about this. Sometimes, the blood stays down. _Most_ of the times, the blood comes right back up. He can never tell which would happen and it would always leave him feeling nauseous.

He started taking deep breaths, trying to calm his twirling fuel tanks down and to stop what he drank from coming back up. Unfortantly for him, it didn't work too well and now he has to rush to the nearest bush and purge his tanks out.

The sound of purging tanks filled around the small area. After a few cycles of purging his tanks out, he ended it. He didn't want everything to be purge out, he just needed enough in his tanks to satify his blood thristy feeling. He wipe his mouth clean and began taking in vast amounts of air while rubbing his abdomen in a soothing way.

He stumble backwards away from the bush and lay down on his back, never pausing from the action he was doing. He sign in relief when he felt the squishy feeling in his tanks slowly, but surely, going away. He look to his side and saw that the jar he was using had tilted over during his rush to the bushes. The amount of blood and energon left in the jar was spilling all over the ground. He growled from frustration and anger.

"Agh, what is wrong with me?" He cover his face with his blood stained hands. "I can't even act like a normal demon beast."

He sign and let his arms fall by his sides. Everything that made him a demonbeast, he couldn't or could barely do. He had a fear of heights for almost all his life, he can barely drink blood without getting sick and puking it out, and he can't even use his powers to the fullest because of the curse Nightmare place on him. So, what does that make him?

"Diablo was right." he said, sadly. "I am a failure."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	45. The Tale of Esse Magiam

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45:<br>The Tale of Esse Magiam**

"LONG AGO, NEAR THE BEGINNING OF HIS REIN, NIGHTMARE HAD DECIDED TO MAKE A SPECIAL DEMON BEAST. A DEMON BEAST THAT WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM ALL THE OTHERS HE HAVE CREATED SO FAR AND WILL BECOME ONE OF HIS MOST POWERFUL MEMBER IN HIS ARMY AT HIS FULL CONTROL. A DEMON BEAST HE WILL CALL_** ESSE MAGIAM **_FOR BEING OF MAGIC.

"HE HAD SPENT YEARS TRYING TO CREATE THIS DEMON BEAST, BUT EACH TIME THE PROTOFORM HE CREATED WILL SOON MALFUNCTION AND OVERLOAD SOON AFTER EXITING FROM IT'S BIRTH CYCLINDER. AFTER THOUSANDS OF FAILURE, HE FINALLY WAS ABLE TO CREATE_ ESSE MAGIAM._

"BASE OFF YOUR SPECIES,_ ESSE MAGIAM_ HAD TO START OFF AS A SPARKLING. THE ONLY WAY FOR NIGHTMARE TO SUCCUESSFUL CREATED THIS DEMON BEAST WAS TO START ITS LIFE-CYCLE FROM THE BEGINNING THAT WAY THE MAGIC THE DEMON BEAST CONTAINS CAN GROW AND DEVELOP WITHOUT DESTORYING ITS BODY.

"BUT BECAUSE _ESSE MAGIAM_ WAS BORN AS A SPARKLING, HE HAD THE SAME CHARACTERISTS AS ONE WHICH INCLUDES A PURE SPARK. NIGHTMARE DIDN'T SEE THIS AS MUCH OF A PROBLEM BECAUSE HE FIGURE HE CAN ALTER IT AS TIME GOES ON.

"YEARS PASS AND NIGHTMARE'S POWER HAVE GROWN STRONGER. HOWEVER, AS TIME GO BY,_ ESSE MAGIAM'S_ SPARK REMAIN PURE AND UNTAINTED MUCH TO NIGHTMARE'S DISPLEASE. IT WASN'T LONG UNTIL _ESSE MAGIAM _STARTED OPPOSING NIGHTMARE AND NIGHTMARE BEGAN TO SEE HIM AS A THREAT.

"HE BEGAN TO THINK THAT IF _ESSE MAGIAM _COULD OPPOSE HIM, HE COULD FIGHT BACK. BUT WHAT HE MOSTLY FEARED WAS THE FACT THAT _ESSE MAGIAM _MIGHT BE ABLE TO DESTROY HIM SOMEDAY. SO IN ORDER FOR HIM TO PREVENT, HE WANTED _ESSE MAGIAM _TO BE KILLED.

"HOWEVER, BEFORE ANY HARM CAN BE ACTED UPON _ESSE MAGIAN_, A DEMON BEAST, ONE WHO KNEW ABOUT NIGHTMARE'S CONCERN, TOOK CARE OF HIM AND SEND HIM OFF PLANET TO PERVENT HIM FROM GETTING KILLED."

Kabu ended his tell so he could let the others speak thier minds.

"So not all demon beast are evil?" said Optimus.

"NO. NIGHTMARE USES HIS POWER OVER MAGIC TO INFLUENCE THEM INTO BECOMING MINDLESS AND FOLLOW HIGHER AUTHORITY."

"And this Esse Magiam," said Ratchet. "He couldn't fall under Nightmare's control because his spark was too pure as a sparkling." Someone, or anyone for that matter, that is so evil to actually change the pureness of a new born to something sinister was sparkless glitch head in Ratchet's book.

"CORRECT."

"So, is this Esse Magiam the key we need to defeating Nightmare?," asked Prowl.

"THAT IS UNCERTAIN BUT NIGHTMARE FEARED THAT HE MIGHT BE."

"Okay, but what happen to him and what does he have to do with Bumblebee?" asked Bulkhead.

"THE DEMON BEAST WHO TOOK CARE OF ESSE MAGIAM, IS NOT WHO SHE APPEARS TO BE. KNOWING THAT _ESSE MAGIAM _HAD SOME CONNECTION TO NIGHTMARE'S DEFEAT, SEND HIM TO GALAXIA WHEN SIR FORD AND SIR SIVLER HAD FOUND HIM."

"To Galaxia?" said Sari "What are you saying that Bumblebee is this demon beast?"

"YOU ARE MOST CORRECT."

The team look at him with surprise.

"IT IS UNCLEAR IF BUMBLEBEE IS THE MAIN KEY ROLE IN NIGHTMARE'S DEFEAT, NOR AM I CERTAIN IF HE WILL EVEN SURVIVE HIS RE-ENCOUNTER WITH HIS CREATOR, NIGHTMARE, BUT I AM CERTAIN THAT BUMBLEBEE HAVE NEVER SHOWN ANY DISLOYALITY TO HIS LOVE ONES AND WILL RISK HIS SPARK FOR THEM, EVEN IF IT MEANS HIS OWN DESTRUCTION."

Everyone was silent as they took in the story of Bumblebee's life. They felt sorry for doubting him and not even giving him a chance to explain to himself. And the fact that he's willing to give his own life up to end Nightmare's rein for them just made them feel down right terrible.

Sentinal was wrong, which wasn't much of a surprise really. Bumblebee would never hurt his friends whether he was a demon beast or not. His loyality will always lay with them and so will thiers.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Ratchet. Optimus stood up and face his team.

"Well, first we're going to go out and find Bumblebee so we can apologize. Then we're going out and stop Nightmare from taking control over the universe."

Everybody nodded. They weren't going to let Bumblebee do this alone. Even if he is probably the only one who could defeat Nightmare, they were going to be there to support him and pervent anything bad happening to him.

They heading towards the exit. There was a thunderous noise outside and the bots look up to the sky. From where they were standing, they can see some very menacing looking storm clouds appearing over Galaxia and moving.

"Looks like rain," said Ratchet.

"That's good." said Bulkhead. "Fresh water for Whispy."

But something was off with these clouds. For one thing, they were moving too fast. And the other, they appear to be whirling around like a whirlpool.

"I don't think this is a normal thunderstorm." commented Prowl.

There was a few flashes and the sound of thunder. Lightning can be clearly seen coming from does dark clouds, and they look pretty close to the ground.

"YOU MUST LEAVE."

The bots stiffened. "What?"

"YOU MUST GO. YOU ARE NEEDED."

"By who?" asked Optimus.

"BUMBLEBEE. HE IS IN DANGER."

A look of concern and fear draw all over everyone's face.

"GO NOW. THERE IS LITTLE TIME."

"Right." said Optimus "Come team. And thank you, Kabu."

Team Earth spun around and headed into the Whispy Wood forest. Everyone was hoping that they'll find Bumblebee soon before any harm was done on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	46. A Dark and Stormy Knight

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46:<br>A Dark and Stormy Knight**

Bumblebee began to stir from his sleep when he heard the rumbling sound of thunder. He didn't know when did he fall asleep and he wasn't sure for how long. He slowly online his optics to see a violent storm front coming above him.

_'Rain?' _he thought to himself.

He blinked to get the blurriness out of his vision. He online his optics some more as he became more aware. Something about those clouds don't seem right; the way they were whirling, the amount of lightning flashing from it. Actually...

_'Is that...?' _He narrow his optics and sat up a bit. Those clouds look familiar.

There was a crack of thunder then suddenly, a lightning bolt came straight down from the clouds. Bumblebee optics widen before he quickly rolled out-of-the-way. There was a scorch mark on the ground from where he just lay.

"What the...what?"

He look up at the clouds again. They were dark and gloomy as another lightning came striking down on him. He jumped to his left to avoid that one before rolling to his right to avoid another. He quickly stumble back to his feet as he starts running away from the lightning bolts which were pursuing him.

"Okay, if running away isn't going to work, how about flying."

With his feet off the ground, Bumblebee was quickly in the air and soaring through the woods. The thundercloud, however, was still chasing after him, like it was controlled.

"This isn't no ordinary lightning storm."

He put his arms in front of him and started flying faster. He knew he was quick, sure, but was he quicker than lightning? Today, he was about to find out.

* * *

><p>"Something clearly happened here." said Optimus.<p>

He and the team where in Whispy Woods Forest hoping to find Bumblebee. He wouldn't answer his comm-link and they have already spent an hour looking for him until they came across the dead carcass of the cat-like demon.

"Clearly the kid had gotten into a few fights." said Ratchet.

"Yes, but does that include this?" said Prowl. He showed them a jar with a mysterious red-violet liquid still inside.

Ratchet took the jar in his hands and started scanning it. "Well whatever this is, it got energon in it that's for sure. And something organic."

Sari look at the jar and stiff the air around it before holding her nose in disgust. "Smells like flesh and blood to me."

"Blood?" questioned Optimus, looking over at the dead carcass. "Well, we have one idea where that come from."

"But wait, why would Bumblebee mix energon and blood together?" Bulkhead asked. To him, it didn't make sense. And that goes twice for the others.

While the bots try to think of a solution to their question, Sari started walking around, hoping to look for more clues and hoping to get away from the smell of blood. But as she got closer to the bushes, the stronger the smell and it was sickly.

"Ah, you guys don't smell that?" she said, getting their attention.

"Smell what, Sari?" asked Prowl.

"That smell?" She held her nose. "Smell like something throw up and then dead."

The others look at her strangely before noticing the sickly odor as well. They follow the odor to a near by bush. They uncover it to see a sticky puddle of energon and blood all over the rocks. Ratchet bent down to scan it like he did for the jar. His face drew dark from the results he gt back from his scans.

"This stuff...is purge blood and energon mix together."

"Ratchet, are you sure?"

"I know what purged energon smells like!" Ratchet responded.

"Woe, wait a minute. Why would Bumblebee try to drink blood with energon?" asked Sari. The idea of it all just made her feel sick to her stomach.

"We... don't know Sari." Honestly, the prime wish he knew. "But first we're going to have to find Bumblebee to figure anything out."

Movement from the bushes catch their attention. They tense, half thinking it was some rouge demon beast half hoping it was Bumblebee. Good and bad, it was either. Instead, it was Princess Honey, Fololo, and Falala.

"Have you guys seen Bumblebee?" she asked, worry written all over her face.

"No, we were just looking for him." rely Optimus.

"Princess, do you know anything about this?" asked Prowl, showing her the jar of blood energon.

"Actually, yes I do. But..." Her sentence interrupted at the sound of thunder.

Everyone look over to see a large amount of smoke coming from above the trees.

"Oh no!" With a moment's thought, she ran towards the smoke. The others followed after her.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee flew left and then right to dodge a tree. He was zigzagging between trees and lightning as he zoomed passed them at neck breaking speed. He was flying as fast as he can with his turbo boosters on and yet he still can't lose his pursuer.<p>

"Give me alone, Kracko!" He yelled. He had already figure out who it was, he just don't understand why.

A lightning bolt was send down and it hit a nearby tree, causing it to burst into flame. Bumblebee who got caught in the blast, flew backwards and went spinning off course. He bounce off the ground a few time before rolling and hitting the side of a cliff wall.

Bee grunt as the physical pains arose in his body. He rolled to his side and tried to push himself up off the ground, but at the slightest pressure, his right arm protested with a sharp pain, making him hiss in pain. So instead of getting up, he just lay there on his stomach.

"This can't get any worse." he mumbled.

His doorwings twitch when felt the dark cloud presence coming over him, charging up for a big lightning bolt.

"Oh, I just _had_ to say something!"

There was a loud crack of thunder and a bolt of lightning appear soon after. Bumblebee brace himself for the pain he was sure that will come.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	47. Enter Kracko

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47:<strong>  
><strong>Enter Kracko<strong>

"Reflectga!"

A light green force field appeared around Bumblebee and absorbed the lightning attack. The electrical current surge around the force field before shooting right back at the clouds at full force. Bumblebee look up in surprise until he heard someone call his name.

"Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee look to the side to see Honey, Fololo, Falala, and his teammates running towards him. He sign in relief before using his flight ability to lift himself up to stand, making sure he was careful with his right arm. By the time he was back on his own two feet, Honey and Sari were already by his side. The others came soon after.

"Are you alright?" Honey asked. Her voice was full of worry not that he couldn't blame her; he had numerous dents, was cover with blood, and had a possible broken arm. But now wasn't the time to worry about him.

"I'm fine." He reply "but we won't if we just stand...look out!"

He quickly grab both Honey and Sari as he and everyone else dodge the lightning that was aiming for them. Soon everybody was dancing through lightning as they search for some shelter away from the opening.

"What is up with this storm?" yelled Ratchet. He quickly had to duck down under some rocks before a lightning bolt hit him.

"This is not a normal storm cloud..."

"...It's actually a demon beast called Kracko." said Fololo and Falala.

"Kracko?" question Bulkhead.

"Whatever its name is, it's got the advantage of flight." said Optimus. "Somehow we'll need to lure it to ground level."

"I can do that." offered Bee.

"Kid, you're injured."

Bee stiff. "That ever stop me before."

He flew in the air before anyone could protest against it. He dodge a few lightning bolt before disappearing in those dark clouds. While flying through the dark clouds, he soon found himself in the middle of this storm front where the demon beast, Kracko, was hidden. He flew his way up and found himself face to face with the cloud demon itself.

"Hey there Kracko Junior,"

Kracko Junior is Kracko's premature form before it changes into its adult form soon after. Basically, it's just a floating eye with four round orbits around it. Kracko rarely fights in this form and is mainly shown when it enters the battle.

"Alright then, Junior. Let's see if we can lure you out of your hiding spot."

In this form, Kracko can't do much so it would be easy to attack him until he changes into his stronger form. But even so his stingers or his electrical powers wouldn't do much against the demon nor were they powerful enough to do much damage. So, he have to count on his other powers to get the task done.

He form a shadow ball in one hand and an energy ball at the other before throwing them both that the eye. Junior dodge them before send two of its orbits towards him. Bee, of course, dodge them as well before putting his hands together and shots a dark pulse at it.

It was a direct hit as Junior blink its eye before narrowing it in anger. The thing about Kracko is that the creäture lacked any thought whatsoever. Its mind was completely blank, almost like a deep void. Using that deep void to his advantage, Bumblebee was quickly able to anger Kracko and convince it to chase after him.

"If you want me, Kracko, you'll have to come and get me." Bee taut before flying away into the clouds.

The others were waiting worriedly down below for Bumblebee to come back. Soon after he disappeared into the clouds the lightning stopped attacking them. Now, they were wait for Bee to submerge.

"There he is." said Ratchet.

As soon as Bee was out of the clouds he quickly flew down to ground level where the others were waiting for him.

"Where you able lure it down here?" asked Prowl.

"Easy." Bee reply. "Look."

Everyone watch as the clouds started separating and Kracko begin to appear. As soon as it was out of the cloud, it started change into its adult form. Kracko was now a puffy cloud-like monster with a large single eye in the center of its soft, cloudy body, surrounding the perimeter of its body with 12 golden spikes.

"Kracko's maybe a powerful demon beast but he lacks a brain."

Once Kracko was out of its hiding spot, the battle soon begin. The first one to attack was Kracko by striking down some electricity down on them. Everyone moved out-of-the-way of that attack just as Kracko finish move back to its place in the air.

Prowl took out his ninja stars and threw them at Kracko. They miss due to the fact that Kracko move out-of-the-way just to nearly ram into everyone on the ground before moving back in the air. Kracko then hover over to the middle of them to let out a heavy rainstorm attack where the raindrop are charge with electicity.

While everyone was fighting Kracko, Ratchet and Honey were checking out Bumblebee's injured arm.

"From my scans, the exostructure in your arm is dislocated." explain Ratchet. "Probably during your fall."

"Can you fix it?" asked Honey.

"I can but it's going take a while to heal."

"Actually, I knew a quicker way to fix it." said Bee.

He stood up and walk over to a nearby tree. He focus on a spot on the tree and on the exostructure that was dislocated. With one quick movement, he hits the tree with his with enough force to not only break the tree in half but to also move the structure in his arm back to its place.

"I think that did it." said Bee as he check out his right arm. Ratchet look at him with a slight gape while Honey just smiled. Out of the two them, she was the only one who knew that Bumblebee had super strength.

The fight with Kracko isn't easy. Even though Kracko was out of its hiding spot in the clouds, it still a powerful demon beast against them.

"Slag," curse Bee. "I wish I had my sword. Then I could sword beam Kracko out of the sky."

"Well, if you wish hard enough," said Honey. "it might just come true." She brought out the scabbard and Bee beam.

"Aw, thanks Hon." he said, giving a kiss on the cheek. She giggled.

"No problem. You can just _repay_ me later."

Bee blushes and nodded. They soon went in to help the others defeat Kracko. Bumblebee had wrap the scabbard around himself once again.

"Okay, Kracko take a load of this!"

He took out the Master Sword and held up in the air. It shone very brightly under the rays of the sunlight.

"Swordbeam!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	48. Truth

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

_**A/N:** I wasn't going to post this up until tomorrow or maybe Monday. But today I don't have much to do so...here you go._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48:<br>Truth**

The fight with Kracko was hard but eventually Kracko went out with a big bang (literally) when Bumblebee delivery the finishing attack by cut the cloud demon in half with a sword beam. Now, the team was resting on the ground, exhausted. The ones with the worst injuries were being checked out by Ratchet and Honey. Fololo and Falala along with Bumblebee, who had the least damage, were helping them out. As soon as everyone was checked over, they started heading back to the ship for further repairs.

"So how did you guys know I was in trouble?" Bee asked. Sari was sitting on his shoulder while Honey was holding his hand.

"Well, we were already looking for you when we met up with these guys." said Honey.

"We were with Kabu when he told us that you were in trouble." explain Optimus.

"Why were you with Kabu?"

"Dame Snowflake thought we could use some time off and thought that Kabu will be the best place to relax." said Ratchet. "But after what happen it's kind of obvious that she send us there so Kabu can tell us more about you."

"Oh."

"Don't be upset, Optimus. We're not mad that you or anything like that." said Optimus. "We know you'll never betrays your friends and we'll never betray you."

"Really?"

Everybody nodded. Bee smile and decided to come clean.

"Alright, the truth is I'm a 'failed' creation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Nightmare created me he wanted me to be the strongest, the best of the best. But for some reason I wouldn't fall under his command like the rest of the demon beasts. Some think it's the way I was created while others think it has something to do with my spark."

"What's wrong with your spark?" question Ratchet.

"Nothing's wrong with my spark," Bee quickly said. "It's how it was created I was talking about."

"With magic." said Prowl.

"Yeah, but what kind of magic he use."

The others look at him confuse, not completely understanding.

"Let me explain," said Honey. "You see, there are two kinds of magic; there's light and there's darkness. Light, also known as White magic, is what I'm studying. It is said that Light magic is the source of power for good and blessing while Dark magic, also known as Black magic, is often called the power from the darkness, demonic spirits that is used to exert or harm others and their free will. That is the magic Nightmare use and is most known for."

"When Nightmare creates his demon beasts, he always add a bit of his dark magic into them that way he can control them." said Bee "When he started creating me, he plan on making my whole body out of dark magic, inside and out. But for some reason dark magic wasn't working so well with my spark so he had to replace it with light magic."

"I see." said Ratchet. "So because your spark was made with lightness, he wasn't able to convert it and have you fall under his control."

"Yes."

"So, it's Nightmare's own fault he can't control you." said Bulkhead.

"And because of that mistake, he has made his own enemy." said Prowl.

"Not like he already had." said Sari. "So wait, if your spark is made out of light magic which is known for healing, is that why you recover so fast after I stab you?"

"Yes."

"And why Bulkhead recover faster than normal?" asked Ratchet.

"Yes."

"And when you revive me?" Prowl asked. "Did you use it?

"Of course I did, however it require a lot and the consequences ended up with my spark painfully aching for over a month. And you have yet to replace my music player, I may add."

Prowl smile. "Again I thank you."

"This that your mysterious way of saying that you're not going to replace it?"

"Hm, yes."

The others laugh as Bee just gave him a cocky smile. But his smile disappear when he felt a presence near by. He pause, confusing the others as he try to figure out where it's coming from.

"What's wrong?" asked Honey.

"I feel a dark presence come from... that direction."

Everyone look over to where he was pointing. No later than when he did that, a large techno-organic spider came rushing out of the bushes and transform while calling out in a dark, threatening way,

"Where's my baby?"

"Uh...Elita?" studder Optimus.

Looking to see who call her, Elita turn to them. Once she saw the crew, her four optics widen slightly before she ran to them, or most likely Bee.

"Oh Primus, are you okay? We went looking for your guys when we saw the explosion in the distance. What happen?" she asked.

"Kracko attack." explain Optimus. "He was going after Bumblebee when we appeared and help him out."

"I'm fine now, just to let you know." Bumblebee quickly said. "But the rest of us could use some more repair in the medbay."

She look over the team, they can all use some repairs. She nodded. "Right."

"There you guys are."

The rest of the search team including Dame Snowflake, Sir Mace, Snowcat, Hornet, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker came out from the bushes soon after and ran towards the others' aid.

"And you guys found Bumblebee." said Hornet.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Snowflake.

"We're fine. We just need some more repairs." said Ratchet.

They nodded and lead the others back towards the ship for further repair.

* * *

><p><strong>FN: _Who else is excited about next week's new Transformers: Prime episode. I know I am._**


	49. Finally Knighted

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49:<br>Finally Knighted **

Once the group got back to the ship, they headed straight for the medbay where Red Alert was able to greeted them and help with the repairs. Dame Snowflake was there, as well as Sir Mace. unfortunately, someone else had notice their return as well.

"What is he doing here?"

Sentinel had come in the medbay to check on Optimus and his crew. But he was not happy when he saw Bumblebee back in the medbay with them, or on this ship for instant. He took out his lance and pointed it at the yellow mech.

"I thought I told you to not come back unless you want to get killed."

He held his lance in a striking way, preparing to attack if he made any sudden movements. Bumblebee, however, didn't show any moves for a weapon and place his hands up in a defensive way. Optimus quickly place himself between the Magus and his demon bot teammate.

"That's enough, Sentinel."

"Out of the way, Optimus."

"Bumblebee have shown no disloyalty towards us whatsoever. If he was working for Nightmare, wouldn't he reveal himself before now?"

"You point is?"

"My point is...that your wrong, Sentinel. No one cares if Bumblebee is a demon or not and we're allowing him back on the ship with us."

"Under whose orders, Optimus?"

"Mine."

Honey step forward and stand up to Sentinel. "Bumblebee is my guardian and my mate so he needs to be with me at all times. I found out that he was a demon beast but I didn't care. I still loved him the same way I do now. And if you're not mech enough to respect that then why don't you pack up your things and leave."

There was a tense silence as no one said a word, much less move. Finally, Sentinel turn away and cross his arms.

"Fine, the monster can stay." he mumbled. "But I suspect something's up, he's out of here."

"Thank you, Sentinel."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He lock optics with Bumblebee. "But I got my optics on you."

Bumblebee saluted him, mockingly. "Yes, sir."

Honey signed. "Fine, at least we can get back to business."

"What business?" asked

"Well, we been thinking," said Dame Snowflake. "the GRK is a little too small since we lost Sir Ford..."

"..And we're considering adding a new member to our group." finish Sir Mace.

Bumblebee perk up at the suggestion, his doorwings in a high 'V' motion. Sir Mace handed Honey a scabbard with a sword in it and she advance in front of Bumblebee, who was getting a little nervous and excited at the same time.

"Bumblebee, please step forward." she said.

Bumblebee did what he was told.

"Kneel."

Bee got down on one knee. Honey took the sword out of its scabbard and lays the blade of the sword on the his right and then left shoulder while saying,

"In the name of thy Royal Family, I hereby dub thee knight. Arise Sir Bumblebee."

Bumblebee did so and smiled. Everyone applaud and congratulates him, except Sentinel. You know he was just folding his arms.

"You did it, little buddy."

"Way to go kid."

"Alright Bumblebee."

"Impressive."

Bumblebee couldn't help but put on the biggest smile he can manage.

"…I did it…" He whispered.

**XXX**

The next day was departure day as our Star Warriors where now leaving Galaxia in search for planet Dark Star. Everyone who was injured yesterday had almost fully recovered and were just outside the ship to say their good-byes to the bots who decided to stay here and help protect Galaxian from any future demon beast attacks from Nightmare. Team Athenia was one of them, along with Elita One and Hornet. But Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were still coming along.

"You bots go ahead, we'll stay here." said Rodimus.

"Roddy dude, are you sure?" asked Jazz.

"We're 100% sure."

"We don't want Nightmare getting control of Galaxia again." said Hot Shot, who was holding hands with Snowcat.

"Besides, if any bots who can bring Nightmare down it's you bots." said Brawn.

"Just be careful. There's still many demon beast you haven't counter yet and I bet they're stronger than the ones you already face." said Red Alert.

Elita came up to Optimus and gave him a parting kiss on the cheek. "Come back in one piece, alright?"

Optimus blush slightly and nodded.

"OOo, look who's kissing out in the open." joked Bumblebee, he looked tired for some reason.

"And you, don't bother Sentinel too much okay?"

"I don't think I can promise that. Here," Bee smiled.

He gave her a box with the words 'In Case Of An Emergency' written on top it.

"What is it?"

"In case of an emergency." Bee repeated. "You know for when the demon beasts get really tough. I made enough for everyone could use it."

She understood. She smile and kiss Bee on top of his helm. "Thanks, this can come in handy."

Bee smile and nodded and went back on the ship with the others. Dame Snowflake step forward to announce their departure.

"Thank you everyone for your help. Now we must leave in search of planet Dark Star and Nightmare. But when we return we will be victorious."

Everyone in the crowd cheered and wave their good-byes, blessing them on their trip and hoping for a safe return.

"Alright, everyone's ready?" asked Sentinel. Again, everyone was in the command room with him.

"Yes, everyone's ready." reply Sir Mace.

"Alright then, time to head out y'all." said Jazz.

The ship was flew up from the ground and head up into the skies, to beyond the stars.

_**XXX**_

**Nightmare's Fortress**

"Well my lord, it looks like they're off again." said Customer Service.

"Oh good. Why waste time looking for them when they can can come straight to us." said Nightmare.

"So you want them to find Dark Star?"

"Yes, I do." he said. "And when they do arrive, Galvatron and friends will be there to greet them."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	50. An Unexpected Call

**Author's Note: **

**First of all, **I just want to take a moment to say thank you to all you readers. I really appreciate it.

**Second, **I just wanted you all to know that updates are probably going to take a while to update. I'm a dual-enrollment student at BCC and I have a few of essays and speeches I should be focusing on along with all the work I have to do in high school.

****Plus, ****I'm suffering a writer's block which sucks because we'll like halfway to the end of the story. I'm not sure how much longer it's going to take, (I always thought this will be a total of 30 or 40 chapters but I was _waay_ off), but I am sure we're like a little over halfway (more or less). Rest assure, I'll do my best to over come it and get back to update new chapters on the weekends.

**And now,_ on with the story!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)<strong>

**...**

**Chapter**** 50:  
>An Unexpected Call<strong>

* * *

><p>"Galvatron."<p>

Galvatron pause from his walk down the hall and turn to the demon beast calling him. Approaching him was ghost-like demon beast with grey skin and black lines running all over him.

"What is it, Ghostfreak?" Galvatron said, turning to him.

"Nightmare wanted me to tell you and your friends. The Autobots will be here in a few days and he wants you to greet them."

"I understand." he says. "Is there anything else?"

If Ghostfreak had a face, he would have smirked. "Yes, some advice. Don't let Esse Magian's look and size fool you. He can be a dangerous demon beast if you get him work up enough. So if I were you I'll finish him off quick."

Galvatron raise an optic ridge. "How do you know so much about him?"

"I was the one to train him of course." Ghostfreak answered. "The way he looks now is just a disguise given to him for when he first came out of his birth cylinder. Trust me, when I tell you I saw it at first hand. If you get him angry enough, I will assure you his true form will come back at you with merciless vengeance."

Galvatron took a moment to take in the information. He needed to be sure able what he was going up against so he won't make any cost less mistakes.

"I thank you for your advice, Ghostfreak. But I'm sure we will be fine."

Ghostfreak shrugged. "If you say so. Good luck, you might need it."

Ghostfreak turn and hover down the opposite direction of where Galvatron was going. Once the ghost demon was out of range, Galvatron turn back to his original direction only to pause again. Another demon beast stood in front of him, one that resembles a large wolf. Galvatron knew this demon beast's name but not it personally like he knew the others.

"Ghostfreak may have given me some good advice about the yellow mini-bot," Galvatron said, turning to the beast fully. "But something tells me you can tell me much more."

The demon beast reveal itself from the darkness.

"Isn't that right, Wolfwrath."

/

**Back on the Ship**

"So, you're a demon beast?"

"Yup."

"Okay, cool. So, do you have any special powers?"

"Plenty."

"Alright, can I see one?"

Bee shrugged. "Sure."

It's been two days since our Star Warriors left in search of planet Dark Star and they haven't been about to find it since. Bumblebee promise to notify them if he sense anything but so far he got nothing. So with nothing to do but wait, our Warriors went out doing their own things. Jazz, being a Special Ops bot, got curious and started asking Bumblebee about the demon part of him.

The questions were harmless enough, nothing too personal, so Bumblebee answer them. And since Sentinel was busy flying the ship it was the perfect time to show him and his teammates some of his abilities. He put his hands in front of him and a small green orb form in his hands. The group leans forward in interest as they examine the orb.

"Crazy. What is it?" asked Jazz.

"A magic ball." Bee reply. "I can do three kind, this one's an energy ball." He held the ball with one hand as he forms another with his other. "And this one's a shadow ball."

The second one was identical to the first one but with a different color. Instead of being a green color it was a dark purple color, matching its name.

"Impressive." said Prowl.

"So, what's the third one?" asked Ratchet.

Bumblebee threw the two orbs at the target practice they had set up in the training room. They exploded on contract. He then use his right hand to summon the finally orb.

"The third one's is my personal favorite. It's call the electro ball."

The electro ball was a yellow orb coursing with yellow electricity.

"Fine. So the difference between the three?" asked Optimus.

"Well, it's in the name really." Bee reply. He pull out each color orb as he explain each one of them. "Energy ball basically draws power from nature and form it into a ball. Shadow ball is basically form from dark magic itself. And Electro ball kind of give itself away. It can also paralyzed the target."

He threw the electro ball at another target. Once it hit, electricity surrounded it before exploding into pieces.

"Awesome! Show us another." asked Sari.

"Okay."

Bumblebee try to think of another move he can do without the curse weighting him down. Before it, he had plenty of moves to show for and they were all very powerful. Now he was only able to do a few with only minimum damage. Sure, his powers were still growing stronger even with the curse, but still they can be a lot stronger than they are now.

"Oh, I got one." said Bee, figuring the next move he was going to show.

He turn around and aim for one of the targets. He put his hands together in front of him and fires a beam of black and purple circles. They exploded on contact.

"That one's called Dark pulse." Bee said.

"Crazy. You got a lot going for you, Lil Bee." said Jazz

Suddenly, Sentinel's voice came over through the speakers.

**::Everyone one to the command room. We got an incoming call from someone you're not going to believe::**

"I wonder who it is?" said Sideswipe.

"Well we're not going to find out sitting here. Come on." said Sunstreaker.

Everyone headed out of the training room and towards the command room with Bumblebee and Honey being the last to follow.

"Come on, Bumblebee." said Honey, heading to the door. Bumblebee sign.

"I got a bad feeling about this." He mumbled to himself. Regardless, he quickly follow behind the princess.

As soon as the two enter the command room, they saw the team were staring at the screen and they were all tense for some reason. Then a dark voice filled reach his audio receptors, causing Bumblebee to freeze from where he stood by the door.

"Hello there...Star Warriors.""

There on the screen was a tall shadowy figure smiling at all them with his pearly white smile. Bumblebee knew that voice. But he didn't need to tell the others; they already figure that their mysterious caller was none other than Nightmare himself!

* * *

><p><strong>FN: Who's glad that _Smokescreem_ is on Team Prime in _Transformers: Prime_?**

**Review :)**


	51. A Promise Is Kept

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51:<br>A Promise Is Kept**

**...**

**Flashback**_**;**_

_**Nightmare's fortress**_

_"You may enter."_

_One of the guards open one of the double doors and allowed Galvatron to enter inside Nightmare's throne room. After learning some interesting information from Wolfwrath, Galvatron had wanted to speak to Nightmare for a favor. Once he stood in front of his master, Galvatron bowed before speaking,_

_"Forgive me for bothering my lord...but I ask for a flavor from you."_

_Nightmare seem interested. He lean forward and asked, "What kind of favor?" _

_Galvatron stood up to face him. __"Well, I have heard from a source that you had place a curse on the mini-bot preventing him from using all his power, correct?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I have also heard that same curse had preventing him from shredding his current form and revealing his true form, yes?"_

_"You are correct."_

_"Then my favor to you my lord is that you remove the curse you place on him."_

_Nightmare was confuse when Galvatron asked that from him. "Why would you want to do that?"_

_"You see my lord, as a warrior it is right that I defeat any being that I come across. And as a warrior, I will like to defeat my opponents on my own without any interference."_

_"So you want to defect Esse Magiam without my curse holding him back," Nightmare summarize "So you can defeat him at his full power?"_

_"Yes."_

_Nightmare was doubtful. "Rest assure you Galvatron, you are strong, stronger than you were before. But Esse Magiam's power still surpass your own to a level that only I can deal with."_

_"I am fully aware of that, but trust me when I say I have a plan to defeat him before he can get me."_

_Nightmare was still doubtful, but Galvatron was one of his best demon beast. His negative emotions were refreshing and his skills and power were excellent. Every demon beasts had seen him and his minions fight in the Ring and know that they had earn their High ranks in the castle._

_"Very well Galvatron, I will gain you your wish."_

**_End of Flashback_**

Nightmare smirked as he was able to see every bot that was in the room. He was not surprise that they were all tense. He was powerful intimidating figure after all.

He look through them all, debating over their level of uselessness and even pausing for a quick second to strike fear at the two halves of Fofa. Fololo and Falala who were already shaking from Nightmare's appearance alone, hold on to each other and shock even harder under his glare before they move on and stop on his other creation; Bumblebee.

His smirk grew even more when he catch the full glance of the yellow mech. His whole body was frozen and his optics was giving off an old but familiar sparklinghood feeling;

Fear.

Bumblebee was completely stationary. He couldn't move, he couldn't blink, he couldn't never breath. All he could do is look at his old master and creator at complete and utter fear; Nightmare.

Ever since he was created, ever since he came out of his birth cylinder, Bumblebee has always been afraid of Nightmare. Of course, it was only natural, every demon beast did. After leaving planet Dark Star, he made a promise to himself that he'll overcome that fear to help his new friends and family defeat his old master/creator and free the universe. Many years have pass and his fears of Nightmare has lessen to the point he thought he could face the Dark Wizard. But now, locking eyes and optics with each other, he knew he was dead wrong.

"So, you _bots_ are the so-called Star Warriors I'm hearing so much about." he said. His icy cold voice brought chills down everybody's frame.

"Nightmare," said Sir Mace stepping forward. "So, you finally decided to show yourself."

"I'll watch my tongue if I were you, Galaxian." Nightmare grin.

"What do you want Nightmare?" said Dame Snowflake. "Are you offering us your surrender?"

Nightmare laugh, a cold laugh indeed. "Surrender? To you? Ah, don't make me laugh."

"But she already did." mumbled Sideswipe, getting elbowed by his brother.

"No, Galaxian. I'm only here to do a favor for one of my best fighter who will be happily greeting you when you arrive on my planet."

"And what will that be?" asked Princess Honey, bravely. She notice how much the Fofa twins were shaking and how unresponsive Bumblebee was.

Nightmare smirked then pointed his index finger. Out of everyone there, only demons on the ship knew that finger alone was dangerous. And the fact that it was pointing at himself, he knew he was going to be in a world of pain in the next five seconds.

"This." His finger glowed red. There was a painful scream and the sound of someone falling to the ground.

Everyone quickly turn around to see Bumblebee on ground, clutching his body in extreme pain. Princess Honey, who was closest, was quickly by his side with Team Earth close by.

"Bumblebee!" she cried out.

But Bumblebee couldn't hear her. The pain had already block out his audio receptors. He couldn't even hear himself screaming in pain. Dame Snowflake quickly turn back to Nightmare.

"What are you doing to him?"

"Something." Nightmare simply reply.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"I do what I please...with my demon beast."

Honey growled then turn back to Bumblebee. His screams were getting worse which means the pain was increasing greatly.

"Do something Ratchet!" yelled Bulkhead. Bumblebee's screams of pain was greatly disturbing to everyone.

"I can't! Bumblebee's pain is magic related. Any sedative will have no affect." No matter how much Ratchet wanted to ease Bumblebee from his pain, he knew that all his medical training won't any have any affect to magic.

Everyone knew that Ratchet was right. Even Honey's magic abilities won't do much good because Nightmare's magic was on a higher level than hers. Fololo and Falala sat on the ground holding each other close. They know there was nothing anyone can do until Nightmare himself decides to stop.

After what feels like forever when it was really just five minutes, three red visible rings appear out from Bumblebee's body and started to circle around him. Everyone watch with great amazement when Bumblebee sudden started glowing and his body started getting smaller.

Soon enough the red circles around vanish into the air and Bumblebee's screams stop, leaving him gasping for air. The glowing around his body prolong a little long before starting to fade away. Everyone was already surprise to see in still conscious but they completely gasped once the glowing had fade.

While Nightmare just laugh, finding Bumblebee's pain to be amusing. Bumblebee weakly open his glowing eyes and turn to his creator. His vision was slowly turning black.

"Don't take it personally, Esse Magaim." said Nightmare "Just think of it as a give from me and your secret opponent."

Bumblebee was able to narrow his eyes slightly when his creator disappeared and the screen turn black before he black out from exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :) <strong>


	52. Asteroid Belt

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52: <strong>  
><strong>Asteroid Belt<strong>

Everybody was waiting outside the medbay, waiting to hear some news about Bumblebee's awakening. It's been about a few hours since Nightmare's call and Bumblebee was still conscious. They had move him to the medbay so Ratchet can check over him as best he can. Also, Honey has never left his side since the call; she wanted to be there when he wakes up. Fololo and Falala were waiting as well, but the two had been quiet for the most part. The others thought they were just still shaken up from the ordeal.

Every once in a while, Dame Snowflake or Optimus (but mostly Optimus) would enter the medbay and ask on Bumblebee's condition. But unfortunately, the medic wasn't able to give them much of anything since he was unfamiliar with anything that have to do with magic. And what ever happen to Bumblebee, it had magic written all over it. All he was able to do was look him over and hope he was alright.

Optimus was about to exit the medbay for what could be the 15th time to tell the rest of the group the same news Ratchet have given them. As soon as the door slide open, eight bots and a half-a-bot descend to the ground.

"What were you bots doing?" asked Optimus as the group got up.

"We wanted to know if Bumblebee was awake." said Sari.

"Don't you think we'll tell you at the first sign of Bumblebee waking up?" said Ratchet.

"No!" said Sunstreaker "We don't know if you're telling us the truth or just telling us what we want to hear."

"Yeah, he can be dead for all we know" said Sideswipe.

**Clang!**

Sideswipe quickly clutch his helm after receiving a heavy wrench to the helm. He painfully look up to an upset Ratchet.

"Stop getting you negative thoughts inside the others' processors." said Ratchet "Don't he look dead to you?"

He move to the side so the others can get a good look in the medbay. Honey was there sitting next to a berth were a dark figure lays unconscious. The figure wasn't moving and looked dead but they can clearly tell he was still alive by how slow and clam his chest was moving up and down.

"No, he'll breathing." answered Bulkhead.

"Exactly."

"Okay, if he's alive how come you can't tell us what's Nightmare did to him?" asked Sunstreaker. Ratchet gave him an annoyed glare.

"Like I say before, Sunstreaker. I'm not an expect on magic. Even Honey can't figure out what happen to him because Nightmare is higher level sorcerer." He turn to look at the berth Honey was sitting next to. "Whatever Nightmare did to him, it had completely change his physical being from top to bottom. I no long have any knowledge about his body whatsoever. All I do know is that he seem to be resting fine."

Sunstreaker puff but didn't say anything. The Fofa twins glance that each other but remain silent. Optimus step forward to lead everyone out.

"Come on everybody, let's leave Ratchet to get back to work."

Everyone was hesitant but eventually they turn to leave the medbay when suddenly the ship rocked. Almost everyone fell to the ground and the ones still up try to hold on to something to keep their balance.

"What the Slag!" Ratchet exclaimed as the ship shook violently again causing him to fall to the ground.

"What's going on out there?" said Sunsteaker.

"Bad piloting skills that's what." reply his twin before fall back to another shook.

"I don't think that's the case." said Optimus.

Once the ship was leveled again, everyone stumble back to their feet. Optimus, who was the first to recover, headed back to the command room to see Sentinel, Jazz, Dame Snowflake, and Sir Mace busy with keeping the controls steady.

"What's going on?"

"An asteroid belt. And it's a big one." said Jazz.

There was another violent shake as a large asteroid hit the left side of the ship. Warning signs and lights were flashing all around as they try to fly through the asteroid belt. The sign _'Warning: Engine destroyed'_ was the biggest one of them all.

"The right-wing's damaged." Sir Mace said. "And I don't think the engine is going to last longer."

The ship barely moved out-of-the-way of one large asteroid before narrowly avoiding another one. Dame Snowflake turned the steering wheel as fast as she could to avoid any main damage.

"We're not going to make it! The ship's too damage!" Sentinel gasped.

"We're almost out of here! Just hold on!"

While they try to get through the Asteroid Belt, the rest of them our Star Warriors were hanging on for dear life. Ratchet cover Honey and their unconscious Bumblebee as they hang on to the berth. Prowl was covering over Sari while lending against the wall for support. The others, however, were bouncing off the walls like they were rubber balls.

"They're trying to kill us!" Sideswipe complain loudly.

Back up in the command room, Dame Snowflake and rest of them held on as they close in with the end of the asteroid belt. But they were going to have to act fast because they were en route of a collision course between two of the largest asteroids they seen. The ship had only two thrusters left working and it wasn't enough pass through safely. The only thing for an extra boost were the booster but they were damage as well and could only last for one use.

"We're not going to make it!"

"Yes, we are." said Snowflake. "We just have to time it right. Pull the lever when I give the signal!"

The collision was coming in quick with the ship aiming right in the middle. If they don't time this right, they all could be doom.

"Now!"

Optimus pull the booster lever hard and the ship jerk forward as it gain speed a few minutes of speed. With that boost, their collision course has been altar. Eventually it stop, the boosted speed the ship gain slowly decrease back to its normal. They were still in the middle of the two rocks but thanks to boost they can still avoid the crash.

"It's going to be close!"

And it was. As soon as they were out of the asteroids path, the two asteroids collided with each other nearly hitting the ship by a few small inches. Battered but still running, the ship continue on moving forward, getting out of the asteroid belt.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	53. The Aftermath

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53:<br>The Aftermath**

The ship was slowly flying away from the asteroid field as our Star Warriors were narrowly able to get through it. The ship was damage but still able to run as they continue on with their search for planet Dark Star.

"Well, _that_ was a hassle." Sir Mace proclaim as he sat in a chair.

"If you think that was hard," said Jazz. "You should look at the list of damages done to the ship."

Outside, the ship looked like a wreak. Besides from the numberous of dents and scratches, they also suffered from a damage wing, a crack windshield, and thrusters damage. Their engine was suffering from some damage as well but it was still stable enough to run.

"I'm going to be the first to say that repairing the ship isn't going to be easy." said Sentinel.

Dame Snowflake sign and activate the ship's speakers. Best to sum up the external damage with the internal damage. Also, she should check on the crew mates to see if anyone was injured during the shake up.

**::Is everyone alright?::**

In the halls, almost everyone was pile on each other as they grunt and moan over in pain. The only one who were in the pile were Prowl, Sari, Fololo, and Falala. Prowl answer by using a communicator in the hall.

"We're all fine." he said. Sunstreaker, who at the bottom of the pile, struggle out from under the others while mumbling,

"Yeah, we're fan-fragging-tastic." It was obvious to everyone that he was upset about his paint job being ruining.

**::Once everyone's stable check around the ship for any damage::**

"Got it."

After Prowl answered he turn to the techno organic in his hand. "Are you alright, Sari?"

"I am fine. Thanks Prowl." she said.

Prowl nodded in approval before helping the others to their feet. Meanwhile in the medbay, Ratchet had uncover himself from his patient and guest when the ship had stop shaking. Now, he was looking around and checking on them to see if everything was alright and if there were any damage done.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Honey said. She look down on the berth. "Bumblebee seem fine as well."

"That's good."

**::Ratchet, are you and the others okay?::**

Ratchet walk over to the monitor and press a button to answer Dame Snowflake's question.

"We're okay in here." he reply. "The medbay's a bit of a mess but still in tact."

"That's good to know." she said.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Jazz.

"Well for starters we should get the ship repaired before we can continue." suggested Optimus.

"Optimus is right." join Snowflake. "The asteroid belt has cause some major damage to our ship. We don't know how much longer it will last until it completely breaks down. We're going to have to land on the closest planet we can find. Hopefully, we can find some supplies there as well."

"And what planet will we be landing on?" Sentinel asked.

"Well from the look of it," said Jazz. "the closest planet we can land on for repair and supplies will be a planet called... Mecania."

"Mecania? Ah! What luck!" Sir Mace exclaim.

"It's not another jungle planet, is it?" Sentinel asked.

"No, not quite. But I heard that the bots that live on Mecania are very skilled mechanics and can fix just about anything."

"That sounds good to me."

"Dame Snowflake, if I may?" asked Optimus.

"Yes. What is it?"

"I was wondering, how many more stops we're going to need before we can reach planet Dark Star? Do we even know if its close by?"

Dame Snowflake took a moment to consider the Prime's questions.

"Well, if all goes well, Mecania will be our last stop. As for Dark Star... hopefully Bumblebee will awaken soon to inform us on our location." Optimus nodded in understanding.

"I still don't trust that demon bot." Sentinel mumbled, but no one pay any mind to him.

"Alright cool cats," said Jazz. "We'll set a course to Mecania."

**...**

"Is everything alright in here, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

In the medbay, he saw Ratchet, Honey, Fololo, and Falala cleaning up the aftermath of the asteroid field. The medbay was a mess. There where data pads and medical equipment were all over the floor from the ship shaking so much. Fortunately, that was the only damage done which can be easily fix.

"Everything's fine, Prime." said Ratchet "Just some tools knock down from their places and what not. It shouldn't take too long to put everything in place."

"That's good."

As he enter, he took a quick glance at the berth. Seeing that Bumblebee was still unconscious but unharmed and resting peacefully, he turn back to Ratchet.

"We should be landing on Mecania in about a breem or so. Maybe you and the princess can wait here on the ship while the rest of us go look for some help with the repairs. Fololo, Falala you can stay here if you want to."

The two puffballs look at each other before nodded. "Sure thing.""We will."

Ratchet agreed. "Good idea. Best to have a few bots around while repairs are being made." He took a small glance at the berth. "Beside maybe the kid will wake up while we're here." Optimus share the same glance.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	54. Mecania, the planet full of Mechanics

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54:<br>Mecania, the planet full of Mechanics**

"Making touchdown in 3...2...1."

The ship, as smoothly as it can, made contact with the ground, jarring it's occupants in the landing.

"Touchdown has been made."

The team, excluding the ones in the medbay, headed for the hatch. They were already discussing what kind of repairs and supplies they were going to need. As they exit the ship, they found that someone was already standing outside waiting to greet them. The bot waiting for them was an old-looking bot who was almost as tall as Prowl with black and orange as his armor coloring. He had what looks like to be a tool box in his hand which means he must be a local mechanic.

"Hello there, travelers." he greeted. "I see you have landed on our fine planet in search for repairs, yes?"

"What gave us away?" joked Sideswipe. Just by looking at the ship itself you can tell that it needed some major repairs.

"I'm guessing you bots traveled through the asteroid field, correct?"

"How did you know?" asked Sari. The old bot chuckled.

"The Great Asteroid Field is what we call it. Many travelers like yourself have fallen victim to it. We get S.O.S messages all the time from the ones who couldn't make it through safely. It is also why almost everyone here are such great mechanics. After getting through the Field, travelers usually stop here on our humble planet to procure repairs and supplies for their travels."

"That makes sense." said Sir Mace.

"Oh please, where are my manners. My name is Gearz, I am the head mechanic of a nearby colony. If you would please let me take a look of you ship, I would happily lead you back to my colony for the tools and parts needed."

"Please by all means." said Dame Snowflake.

It took Gearz nearly twenty minutes to look over the ship and write a list of the supplies they need. Once he was done, he was ready to lead them back to his place.

"Alright, is everyone here and ready to go? Or is there anyone else I should know about?"

"Actually, we have a few more crewmates inside but they decided to stay with the ship."

Gearz nodded in understanding. "Very well, they can stay. We're not going too far anyways. Follow me."

It only took the group only ten minutes of hiking before they reach Gearz's home. The colony was like a small town. The streets were full of bots as they went out doing their own business. There were bots carrying bought items and heavy things around, while others were working on some buildings. There were also younglings running around playing and showing off their homemade toys.

"Welcome to my home, travelers." greeted Gearz. "My place isn't far from here."

"Wow, this place sure is peaceful." commented Sari.

"Of course. Even with the threat of those monsters running around, we Mecanians are still capable of protecting ourself."

"Well it's a good thing we didn't bring the others." said Sentinel.

They continue walking for a bit until Gearz stop in front of a large building in the middle of the colony.

"This, my friends, is my home." said Gearz. "Come on in. My creation, Otto, should be inside."

The door slide open as the group enter inside the building. No sooner than a few steps inside, a strange dragon-like monster came bouncing towards them.

"Monster!"

Everyone got into a fighting stance, ready to protect themselves if needed. But Gearz stood in front of them to prevent them from harming the strange creäture.

"No, no, it's okay. He means you no harm." he said.

Gearz knee down to one knee as the creäture jump on him. As soon as he was in his arms, the creäture started licking him like a dog would for its owner. Seeing the displays of affection, our Star Warriors relax.

"See," Gearz laugh. "He's harmless."

"Bonfire!"

The group look up to see a bot running towards them. The bot was young and a head smaller than the rest of them with an armor coloring of green and silver. The bot stop in front of the group and took the creäture from Gearz.

"Otto, didn't I tell you to put Bonfire on a leach?" Gearz asked.

"I'm sorry creator," said bot, Otto "But he chew through his leach again and got loose."

Gearz sign and turn back to the others. "Everyone, this is my creation Otto."

Everyone greeted Otto.

"Hello everyone, I'm Otto and this is my friend Bonfire." introduced Otto.

The creäture, Bonfire, let out a small roar in response. Bonfire was a strange creäture who could very well be a demon beast. He looked like a red limbless dragon with spikes going down its back.

"Otto, our guests here need their ship repair. Can you and Bonfire go and find some others who can lend a hand?"

Otto smile and nodded. "Sure thing. We'll be right back."

With his pet monster in hand, the youngling went off to find any available help around. Once he left, Otto stood up and sign.

"Younglings."

"We know what you mean. We have our own little monsters back on the ship."

Gearz chuckled to himself before speaking. "Well, I gain you full permission to roam around the colony. I'll let you know when your ship is repair as soon as it's finish."

"Thank you, Gearz. We won't cause you any trouble while we're here." said Snowflake. Gearz nodded before leaving. Snowflake turn to the team.

"Since we are here for a while I suggest we take our separate ways and have a look around." She said. "I'll stay here and call the rest of you as soon as I hear anything."

Everyone greeted and went off exploring their new surroundings.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	55. Twin Love

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**Chapter 55:**  
><strong>Twin Love<strong>

It's been about an hour since everyone had split up for the time being. Jetfire and Jetstorm were walking around aimlessly as they pass by all the stores and work shops in the colony. After walking around for a bit, the two decided to stop by a local bar to grab some refuel.

Stopping by a bar called _'The Jumpstart'_, they took an empty table and waited for a waiter to come take their order. As they waited, they had a look around. The bar seems fairly full. Everyone was having a good time and no one appeared to be overcharge with any high-grade.

"Hold can we-"

"-help you, guys?"

The two voices were in perfect tandem, as if one was finishing a sentence for the other. Jetfire didn't hear them, he was his attention was the screen that was showing an interesting commercial. Jetstorm, however, heard them and turn around to see who they were only to become frozen with his spark missing a beat.

Jetfire turn to his brother when he felt his strange behavior through their twin bond. "Brother?"  
>He too look at his brother was looking at only to mirror the same expression his brother was doing, with his spark missing a beat as well.<p>

They didn't get a waiter but a waitress. And instead of one, they got two standing in front of them. But they weren't any ordinary waitress; in fact they were twins just like them. One was orange and red while the other was sky blue and white.

"Are you-"

"-guys alright?"

Jetstorm blink, he started blushing when he realize that they were staring.

"Uh, we are being fine. Right, brother?" said Jetstorm, elbowing his brother to snap out of it.

"Uh? Oh, yes. We are fine." said Jetfire, blushing. The waitresses looked a little concern before they both smile warmly to them.

"Ok, well, my name is Flara-" said the red one

"-and my name is Glara." said the blue one.

_"And we'll be your waitresses for the day."_ They finish together.

**...**

After ordering some snacks and some drinks, Jetfire and Jetstorm were satisfied and ready to go but they were very reluctance to leave their pretty waitresses. They have taken a great liking to the two femmes and didn't wait to leave them.

"So, is everything..."

"...to your needs." asked the waitresses as they came back to check on their two costumers.

"Everything is great," smile Jetfire at the sight of the femmes. "Right, brother?"

"Yes, brother. Everything is great." agreed Jetstorm with a smile as big as his brother.

"That's great." said Flara. She seem a bit nervous. Actually, they both seem nervous for some reason.

"So," said Glara, getting their attention. "We get out of our shift in about a few breem. If you guys are going anything..."

"...We would love to show you guys around."

The moment they said that, Jetfire's and Jetstorm's spark jumped in excitement. They both had wanted to asked the two femmes out, but didn't know how to approach them. Luckily for them, the femme twins has taken a liking to them as well.

_"We would be loving to."_

**XXXXXXX**

Honey, Fololo, and Falala were finishing up the mess in the med-bay as Ratchet attended to some business outside. Not too long ago, a group of bots from the colony nearby arrive and begin repairing the damage to the ship. Ratchet was with them to give them some instructions as they work. Every one of them seem nice, and with these many skilled bots working the ship should be fully repaired in no time.

Honey sign from her place by the now visible window. Mecania was a beautiful and peaceful planet, much like her home planet Galaxia. She just wish her mate, Bumblebee was awake to enjoy this with her.

The door slide open, breaking her from her thoughts. Honey turn around to see Ratchet had reënter the medbay.

"How is it going, Ratchet?" she asked.

"Pretty good." Ratchet said "Got to admit, those bots are good. Remind me of good old Wheeljack." Ratchet took a moment to think about his mechanic friend. The bots here have skills much like Wheeljack. The main difference; they don't have a tendency of blowing something up.

Honey waited patiently as Ratchet went through memory lane. She wasn't sure who this Wheeljack bot was but she can infer that he was mechanic of some sort.

"Anyway," Ratchet resume "with their help we should be up and out of here within hours." Honey turn her head slightly away.

"That's good to hear." she sadly. Ratchet frown and follow her gaze to the unconscious figure on the berth nearby. He sign,

"The kid's okay, princess."

Honey turn to the old medic. "You do?" she asked. He nodded. "How do you know?"

"Well, physically I can't prove that but...given all the things that happen to us, something tells me Bumblebee will be fine and will be waking up soon."

"You sure, Ratchet?"

Ratchet place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure."

Honey smile, her spirit risen slightly. "Thanks, Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Both bots struggle to keep their balance as the contest of the medbay started falling to the ground again.

"For slag sake, not again." said Ratchet as he and Honey try to hang on to the nearest object.

Soon enough the shaking stop and they were able to get on their pedes again.

"What was that?" Honey asked standing up.

"I don't know. But we're going to find out. You two," Ratchet address the Fola twins "stay here with the princess."

"Where are you going?" asked Honey as Ratchet heads for the door.

"I'm going outside. I have a feeling the repair crew will need some help." he answered before the door closes behind him.

**XXXXXX**

In about three breems, the femmes' work shift was over and the group of four had headed out. The colony was fairly small and it only took them about a few hours to cover everything. During the tour, the Jettwins had a noticeable smile on their faces .

"So, what do you guys..."

"...think about Mecania?" they asked.

"It is great." reply Jetfire.

"Very peaceful." said Jetstorm.

"Thank you."

The femmes smiled in sync. The Jettwins smile back. The happy beatings of their sparks felt like their whole bodies were shaking with excitement.

Wait?

They were shaking, but their sparks wasn't the one causing it. Every bot around them was shaking from the sudden earthquake.

"What...is...going...on?" asked the Jettwins.

Their answer was soon answered when the ground underneath them started to uproot and crumble as a creäture appeared from the ground. The two sets of twins were separated, each twin on both sides. The Jettwins grunt as they sat up and look up to the monster that came out of the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	56. A Mole of a Problem part 1

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**Chapter 56:  
>A Mole of a Problem<br>Part 1  
><strong>

When Ratchet made it outside of the ship, he immediately figure out the problem. Demon beasts were attacking the ship and the repair crew were trying to fight them off. Reacting quickly, Ratchet took out his magnets and use them to throw a large rock at one of the monsters that had a bot cornered. The monster screech and turn its visor eyes to the red and white bot.

The monster looked very much like the organic mole he saw on TV back on earth. The difference was this mole were much larger in size and had some sort of cybernetic technology on parts of its body. It had dark gray fur with a light gray underbelly, and light purple mechanical paws and feet with sharp brass claws. It had a large tail and a tuft of spiky fur on his head. Obscuring its face was a purple visor and a massive drill; the most distinguishing feature on it.

The mole screech again before turning its massive drill to the ground and disappearing in the hole it made. Once it was gone, Ratchet went to check on the injured bot he helped.

"Are you alright?" he said while helping him.

"I'm fine." said the bot. "But your ship wouldn't if we don't drive these Moles away."

"Moles, uh? What a fitting name." Ratchet commented.

**XXXXXX**

A giant mole, that's what the twins were looking at. It almost looked like the moles back on Earth, only bigger and with machine parts to its body.

The ground started shaking again as two more Moles appear from the same hole the first one came out of it. All the bots in the area started running away and gather all little ones to safety as some of the more fighter class bots try to subdue the monsters.

Jettwins were up on their feet in an instance and quickly ran to their femme companions' aid.

"Are you two being okay?" asked Jetstorm as he help Glara up. Jetfire was doing the same with Flara.

"We're okay." the twins say in sync.

Their attention was soon back to the situation around them. More Moles had appeared around the colony and the bots fighting were having a tough time handing all of them.

"Oh no." they gasped, before turning to the twins. "Please help us, they're going to destroy the whole colony."

"Don't be worrying." said Jetfire "We'll help rid monsters. Right, brother?"

"Right!"

With that promise made, the twins ran into battle to help the others bots rid the Moles.

**XXXXX**

Inside the ship, Honey, Fololo, and Falala were watching the Ratchet and the others battle against the Moles from the window. Even if there were only three, maybe four of those Mole monsters, they still seem to have the upper hand as they would often dig underground and jump out right from under their peds.

"I'm going to have to help them." said Honey, turning away from the window to face her two floating friends. "They wouldn't be able to drive them away if this keeps up."

Honey started for the door but stop when she pass by the occupied berth.

"I'll be right back, Bee. You just stay here and rest up, okay?" She said.

She got no reponse back, not that she was expecting it. But she was a little sad that he didn't.

"Don't worry, princess."

"We're keep an eye on him." said the Fofa twins.

Honey nodded, give Bee a small kiss on the forehead, and headed out the medbay with her staff ready in hand.

**...**

_Second person POV_

He found himself in darkness again but it was okay. It was the good kind of darkness. One full of peace and completely painless. Eventually, that prefect darkness turn cold and gloomy out of no where. This darkness. He was familiar with this darkness and he didn't like it. He never like it.

**"Hello again, my creation."**

He quickly turn around. He let out a nasty growl at the shadow figure behind him.

"You!" he growl, hiding any fear he had. "What do you want, Nightmare? Why have you contact me?"

The shadow figure, Nightmare, let out smirk. **"What, can't a creator see how his creation was doing in private? Especially with your trip back home has been delay for a little longer."**

"The last time you _'check on me'_ it brought me nothing but pain."

**"I had to. I promise one of my warrior I would."** he reply. **"Besides, I just gain you all of your powers back. Isn't that worth some sort of thank you?"**

It was true. He did feel his powers moving a lot more freely than before. He question who was this warrior who had convince Nightmare to remove the curse on him.

"Well, when I see the one responsible I'll make sure to thank him." he said. "Now if you don't mind I would like to be left alone. And I don't want you to contact me never again unless you want to surrender."

There was short silence between the two of them before Nightmare went out in a cold laughter.

**"Brave words coming from you, my dear creation, but they're useless."** he look down at his creation. **"Like I said before, I will never leave you. You're a demon beast, always has been and always will be. And as a demon beast it's only natural that you fear me... no matter how hard you try to fight against it."**

He look down to the dark cold floor, avoiding Nightmare's glance. It was true. It's been years since he left Nightmare's side, and went off fighting alongside his enemies. But between those years, he was never able to face his fear against creator. No demon beast has. And it was because of that fear, it made it easy for Nightmare to influence them into his control.

Nightmare smirk at his silences. **"Your silence pleases me. It mean's you realize your place in this matter. Now do me a favor and wake up."**

He growled and look up at his creator. "I maybe afraid of you" he confess, "but that doesn't mean I'll follow your orders."

Nightmare chuckled. **"And it is because of that fear, my dear child, is why I can still gain some kind of control on you... whether you like it or not."**

Nightmare pointed his finger at him and he knew there was going to be problem. He would have back away from him, but the second that finger came into view in his body became stationary, just like last time.

As it started to glow, his glowing eyes widen with fear. He want to move, to run far away from his creator but he couldn't. As the glowing became brighter, he couldn't stop himself from staring, like he was under some sort of enchantment.

Soon enough, the glowing dim and faded away as Nightmare place his hand back inside his dark cloak. As soon as the light was gone, his glowing eyes close. The invisible force holding him still was remove and now he standing on his own. Nightmare smirk evilly.

**"Well, that went well. It's nice to see your demon beast programming are still working."**

There was no reply, because he didn't ask for one.

**"This was just a quick test run."** Nightmare explain. **"I wanted to see if everything was still functional after so long."**

Silence.

Nightmare shook his head.

**"You're still a work of art, even if you are missing some late upgrades."**

He grin.

**"But that can be fix once you return. But before you return back home, you should refuel your blood levels. ****They are running too low."**

Still no response, but Nightmare was pleased.

**"Now I must take my leave."**

Nightmare slowly started to faded away from the background, but not before saying one last thing,

**"Waken my demon."**

Then, piercing red eyes shot open.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	57. A Mole of a Problem part 2

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

_I have decided to make these last two chapters a two parter._

_Today is the start of winter break so I'll have more time to work on this. Hopefully updates will come up sooner. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57:<br>A Mole of a Problem  
>Part 2<strong>

Ratchet was using his magnets to stop a Mole from dig its drill into his frame. He grunt, the mole was strong but he was able to keep the monster away from him.

Suddenly, the ground under him started to shake and the sound of someone yelling "Watch out!" was heard. Before he can even move out-of-the-way, the ground under Ratchet's pede was uprooted and Ratchet went flying backwards as another Mole appears from the ground.

After hitting the ground, Ratchet sat up painful, feeling the effects of battle on his ancient fame. The Mole that had cause him to fall was hovering over him, casting its shadow over him as its massive drill started to spin rapidly.

With Ratchet down on the ground, the Mole monster thrust its drill forward in a stabbing motion; aiming right at Ratchet. The Doc-bot brace himself for the plan he was sure he was going to feel when he heard a familiar shout.

"Deflector Shield!"

A barely visible force field surrounded Ratchet and protect the medic from the Mole's drill attack. The Mole stumble backwards, stun for a moment by the shield. Ratchet use this moment to throw a large rock at the giant mole, sending it back to a safe distance.

"Are you okay Ratchet?" Honey said as she aim the old bot back to his feet.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

As Honey help Ratchet up, the mole they were fighting was getting back to its feet as well. Both Ratchet and Honey got into a fighting position, ready for an attack. But instead of attacking, the mole let out a screeching noise before digging a hole and disappearing inside it. The others moles follow the first one's example before disappearing in a hole as well.

Everyone keep their guard up, waiting for any sneak attacks before realizing the moles were finally gone.

"Is everyone okay?" yelled the leader of the repair crew. He got a few replies and the rest were nods.

"Okay, the good news no further damage were done on your ship." he said.

"And the bad news?" Ratchet asked.

"The bad news, the Moles damage most of our equipment. But don't worry, we'll head back to the colony, alert Gearz about the situation, and then we'll be back to repairing you ship in time."

Ratchet nodded. "Thank you."

The repair headed back to the colony soon after, promising they'll be back to finish repairing the ship. After the crew left, Honey and Ratchet headed back inside the ship to check on the others, and for some repairs if necessary. But the dou never made back to the med-bay because Fololo and Falala met them halfway.

"Fololo, Falala, what are you doing here?" Honey asked.

"Shouldn't you be watching Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked them.

The two puffballs shared a look at each other before looking back at the two. The look of worry was written all over their faces. That alone told them that something was wrong.

**XXXXXX**

At the same time...

Jetfire and Jetstorm were each dealing with a Mole while the Mecanian fighters were dealing with the rest. Jetfire avoid the mole's claw attack and throwing a fireball at it. The mole use its drill to disperse it before trying to hit him with a drill attack. Jetfire dodge it quickly before attacking again, this time hitting it.

The Mole let out a screech when it got hit. After shaking its head, the drill on its face started rapidly and quickly burrow its face in the ground, the rest of its body soon after. Jetfire pause, wondering where did the monster go.

Flara and Glara, who stick around to help any bot who got caught in the moles' attack, were helping a few younglings get to safety when they got sight of the fight.

"Guys, be careful!"

"They can attack you from underground!"

Jetfire share a look with his brother, whose mole had disappeared as well. "Underground?" he questioned.

His brother shrugged. But soon his question was answered when the ground started to shake and crack from under their feet. The twins quickly jumped in the air to avoid the massive drill coming out of the ground.

"Ooh. Now I be getting it." said Jetfire.

Both he and his twins quickly jumped in the air as two massive drills came out of the ground from where they were standing. They land back on the ground facing their opponents with their backs against each other. Jetstorm look back at his brother with a knowing look and say, "It's time to..."

"Double up!"

Jumping in the air, the two jet bots transform together to form one Safeguard.

"Wow." the femmes said. They were in complete awe in what the twins can transform into when they were together.

Now that Safeguard's here, things were getting serious. Using the combination of both fire and wind, Safeguard trill his arm around in a circle before letting out a Firestorm; a powerful windstorm full of fire.

The first mole monster screeched out in pain as the intense heat cause some serious burns to its body. In a desperate act, it quickly dug a hole and escape inside it to escape.

Safeguard stop and turn to the other mole. But that Mole, as well as the others around it, just use its drill and paws to dig a hole and disappeared inside it. Safeguard as well as everyone else stand and waited for the Moles to pop up again. But after a while it seems that they all had retreated back to where they had come.

As soon as they were sure everything was safe again, Flara and Glara ran to Safeguard. Seeing the two femmes coming, Safeguard stood up straight to separate into Jetfire and Jetstorm again.

"Wow, that was amazing." said Flara.

"Thank you for saving our colony." said Glara.

Both Jetfire and Jetstorm blush and rub the back of their helms.

"It is nothing." said Jetfire.

"We be going this all the time." said Jetstorm.

"Are you younglings alright?"

The four of them turn to see Gearz, Dame Snowflake, and the rest of the crew heading towards them.

"We are fine, Gearz." said Glara.

"Thanks to the twins, they save us." said Flara. The femme twins gave the Jettwins a smile making them blush some more.

"Creator," said Otto, who was looking over the hole. "It looks like the Moles had attack here as well."

"I see." Gearz thought.

"Has this been happening long?" Optimus asked. Gearz nodded.

"For a while, yes. You see, we had monsters before but this Moles have proven themselves to be most difficult."

"We try to stop them, we even figure out where they were hiding, but they have the advantage of digging ground. And there isn't much mobility to fight underground. And once they're underground, there isn't much you can go until they pop up again." said Otto.

"I can see how that can be a problem." said Prowl. Dame Snowflake stepped forward.

"What if we can stop the Moles for you."

Gearz, Otto, Flara, and Glara looked at her in surprise. She continue. "We have deal with many monsters before and have many experience with them. I'm sure we can find a way to deal with the Moles."

"Are you sure?" Otto asked, kind of doubtful.

"Sure we are. We can taking any demon Nightmare throws at us." said Sideswipe.

"Besides it's the least we can do after you offered to repair our ship." said Sir Mace.

Gearz and Otto were still unsure about it, but Flara and Glara told them otherwise.

"We believe in them." they said together.

"Are you certain?" Gearz asked them.

They shared a glance with the Jettwins then nodded. "Of course."

Gearz and Otto shared a look for a second before nodded as well. "Alright then. If you believe them, then so can we."

"Don't worry. You can count on us to get the job done." said Jazz.

Gearz nodded and place a hand on his creation. "Otto here know's where the Moles are hiding. He'll show you the way."

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him." said Sir Mace.

**::Prime!::**

Optimus jumped slightly at the unexpected voice yelling at him before he quickly realizing that it was Ratchet calling him through his comm-link. The medic's voice was full of distress and worry so he answered it right away.

**::Ratchet? What is it? What's the problem?::**

**::It's Bumblebee::** Ratchet answered quickly. **::The kid's gone!::**

* * *

><p><em>Anyone looked up season 3 of Transformers: Prime? It is set to be released in Spring 2013 and they're calling it Transformers: Prime: Beast Hunters. The season will begin with the Autobots recovering after the Decepticons' attack on their base. It will also feature the Autobots having to face a new beast-like Decepticon called Predaking and the return of Shockwave.<em>

_**Merry Christmas :)**_


	58. Maze Canyon

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**Chapter 58:  
>Maze Canyon<strong>

It didn't take the others long to get back to the ship when Ratchet called them. The news about their yellow friend going missing worried everyone, even Sentinel though he tries not to show it. Fololo and Falala didn't see much of anything. Most of their attention was on watching the fight going on outside the ship. When they turn around to check on Bee, he was gone.

"This can't just be a coincidence." said Optimus, grabbing everyone from their worried thoughts.

"What is?"

"The Moles." he answered. "It can't just be a coincidence that a whole bunch of them attack here _and_ the colony at the same time."

"He's right." said Sir Mace. "This is far from coincidence."

"So what you think the Moles did all of this just so they can get to Bumblebee?" said Sari.

"Are they even smart enough for that?" question Sunstreaker.

"And how would they get inside the ship without someone noticing?" said Sideswipe.

"I'm not sure. But right now it's the only lead we got." said Dame Snowflake. "If the Moles somehow did capture Bumblebee, then he may be in trouble."

"In that case, we should look for the Moles' hid out right now." said Sir Mace.

"And we know just where to look."

Our Star Warriors turn to see Otto and his pet Bonfire by the door way.

"There's a canyon west from here that I am most positive is where the Moles have been hiding at. If they did take your friend, then it's most likely that they took him there."

"Thank you, Otto. We appreciate the help."

Otto nodded. "You're well come. Now please, follow me."

**...**

**(Hours ago)**

_Hunger._

_That was what he was feeling. A great hunger that can only be extinguish by one thing. When was the last time he had felt like this? He didn't know. His memory was distant and foggy. When was the last time he had taken this form? He didn't know either. But the cracks and sore muscles told him it has been a very long while. Nevertheless, he didn't care. All he did care about, however, was to complete his mission; his mission to satisfy his hunger._

_When he first wake up, he was in a rather dull, metallic place. There where other living beings nearby and he was about to figure out that they were demon beasts. He knew they couldn't__ or wouldn't be able to satisfy him, at least not completely, so he left them alone. Despite his sore muscles and wobbly limps, he was successful able to sneak pass them while they were distracted with something else._

_It didn't take him long to found a way out. Once he was out in the open, he took a quick sprint into the forest, once again not attracting any of the nearby live forms attention. In a short amount of time, he was about a mile away from where he had first awaken._

_He stopped and his keen senses to figure out where he would find his first meal in who know how long. In about two minutes, he had found something exactly five miles west from where he stands. With directions in his head, he headed there; straight towards..._

"Welcome to Maze Canyon."

Our Star Warriors followed their guide Otto a few miles west from where their ship was to the crayon he spoke of. THe crayon was large and maze like, hints the name.

"So this is where the Moles are hiding in?" asked Bulkhead. Otto nodded.

"Yup, Maze Canyon was originally full with a network of confusing pathways. So I figured that it would be a suitable place for them to live around."

"Good idea." said Dame Snowflake. "You stay here, we don't want you to get hurt while we check it out."

Otto nodded and took Bonfire into his arms as our Star Warriors made their way down through the canyon. Sundown was fast approaching so they wanted to get as must sunlight as they can to search for their friend. Unfortanetly, Maze Canyon had proven to be more difficult than they attended it to be, because within thirty minutes of entering they become lost and confuse.

"Well, this is getting us no where." sign Sentinel.

"Yo, Jetfire, Jetstorm, think you two can keep an optics in the sky for us?" suggested Jazz.

"Great idea." said Sir Mace.

The twins nodded and jumped to transform into their jet modes. With the twins in the air, they were able to guide the rest of our Star Warriors through the crayon maze. But even with a few optics up ahead, the canyon still prove to be a challenge.

After about two hours of wondering, the sun had finally set for the first time since they were on this planet. It was dark, but there was no turning back now. They were already too deep into the canyon to head back and they still don't have a clue where the Moles' or Bumblebee were located. Plus, none of them remember to mark the path they came from so they were basically lost.

That is until Sari finally spotted something.

"Hey guys over here."

The bots walk towards where Sari was standing near a cave entrance.

"So... what? You thinking they're hiding in there?" Sideswipe asked.

"There's only one way to find out." said Optimus as he enter the cave. "Come on."

One-by-one everybot enter the cave. It was completely dark so they had to continue using their headlights to lead the way. After about five minutes of entering, our Star Warriors came across a few passageway.

"Great. Now which way?" grumbled Sentinel.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up." suggested Prowl.

"Right. We'll split into three groups. Contact the others if you found anything." said Dame Snowflake.

The others nodded and separated into their respected groups; Team Earth, Team Elite, and Team Galaxian. Once that was settled, each one of them picked a tunnel and began searching for any sign of the Mole or Bumblebee.

/

**With Team Elite**

Sentinel, Jazz, and the Jettwins were looking aimless though the passageway, looking for any sign of the Moles or Bumblebee. Ever since they enter the cave, they haven't seen any sign of the demon beast what so ever. And after ten minutes of looking, Sentinel was starting to get restless.

"This is a waste of time." he mumbled. "We been looking for hours and we still haven't seen any those monsters."

"What about Yellow Bumble?" asked Jetstorm.

"Again I say 'monsters'"

The blue jet frown but didn't say anything as Jazz sign.

"I know it's frustrating, S.P., just you just have to be patience. We'll find them."

"How do we know for sure that they're even in this cave?"

Jazz frown. Truth be told, he wasn't sure himself if they were in the right cave to begin with. But he was sure they'll find something soon enough.

"I'm not sure myself if we are in the right place but I am sure that something will come up."

Before Sentinel could reply, Jetfire spoke up.

"Sir, I believe we be clue finding."

Both bots pause from their walks to look back at their junior members. Jetfire was standing near the passageway they just pass with little thought. Jetstorm was no where in sight however they knew the other bot wouldn't be far from his twin. Sentinel and Jazz re-trace their steps back to the opening and enter to see Jetstorm kneeling on the ground. Jetfire enter after them and use his fire as light to get a glimmer of a strange red color liquid in front of Jetstorm. Jazz smile at the big chin bot next to him.

"See? I knew we'll find something eventually."

Sentinel scoffed. "Well, at least we found something out of all of this." He look back at the strange liquid in front of them. "What is this anyways?"

"I am not sure exactly, but scanners say its organic body fluid."

"Mole monsters be organic." aid Jetfire.

"Or at least part organic, like Ms. Sari." said Jetstorm.

Sentinel stood up and use his headlights to the light the rest of the passageway. "Good then we're going the right way. Come on. And be on your guard."

His team nodded and follow his lead.

As they travel deeper inside the cave, they found more and more of the red liquid they saw earlier. Not only that but the cave was getting bigger and widder so they can move more freely.

"I think we're almost to the end." Said Sentinel, still leading.

He suddenly stop when he felt like he had stepped on something and looked down at his foot. Using his head lights, he found out he had step on more of the organic fluid. Sentinel jump and moved his slightly red foot.

"Ah, slag!" curse the big chin Magnus. "Just what I wanted to come into contact with organic fluids."

"Chill, S.P. It's not like it could hurt you or anything." said Jazz. "May be it's a sign that we're close to the end?"

"Or we be all ready there." said Jetstorm.

The two older bots look at the junior member before slowly gazing onwards. They had reach the end but they had also find something quite gruesome.

**::Hm... guys::** comm Jazz. **::I think we found something::**

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year :)<strong>


	59. The Necklace

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

_**Warning: This chapter is a bit gruesome due to large amounts of blood.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59:<br>The Necklace  
><strong>

"Do you think they found Bumblebee?"

Honey asked. After Dame Snowflake had pick up Jazz's call, the rest of them turn around and headed towards their location. And the way he sounded over the comm-link cause them to hurry.

"I'm sure he's fine, Princess." assure Sideswipe. "I mean he knows how to protect himself. And I'm sure he can defend of some stupid Moles."

"Yeah. He probably already escaped and is looking for us right now." said Sunstreaker.

When the Galaxians reach the tunnel Sentinel and his group were in, they met up with Team Earth before they found the Jettwins waiting for them. From there, the younger set of twins leaded them down the cave where Sentinel and Jazz were waiting for them.

Once everyone reach the end of the cave, they quickly saw the gruesome sight in front of them.

From almost on all corners, the cave wall bled with a dark red color, now known as blood, that streaked across the large cave room. The Moles were there too; they were all over the place.

At least, pieces of them were.

Every Moles there had been ripped into shreds with their bloody limps and fur littering the cave floor and wall. Sari had a hard time not barfing at the sight of the bloody scene. Prowl quickly notice this and took the techno-organic away from the area.

"Sari, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in here." he said.

Sari felt too sick to reply so she blankly nodded her head.

As Prowl and Sari waited outside, the others had a look around. Although all the Moles were defeated and died, they still didn't have a clue about the where about of their missing teammate.

"Uh, guys?" said Bulkhead. "I think I found something."

"What is it, Bulkhead?" asked Optimus as he and the others came over.

Bulkhead pointed to one of the dead Mole body. "Look."

The gang looked towards the body. Out of all of them, this Mole was the biggest; possibly the leader. The Mole King had blood all over its body and was literally missing an arm and leg. It's stomach was completely sliced open; heart, stomach, and all its other organs lay on the ground in the largest puddle of blood.

But what Bulkhead was really pointing at was the glowing set of eyes sitting right in the middle of that large puddle of blood.

"Bumblebee!"

Indeed, it really was Bumblebee. But he wasn't the mini-bot they all knew before. Whatever Nightmare had done to him a while ago, it had completely change him, physically.

Instead a yellow and black mini-bot, he now looked like a black and yellow imp-cat like thing. He was a few feet shorter from his original height; his whole body was jet black with glowing red markings throughout his body, all of which eventually leads up to the glowing yellow spot on his chest. He had small leathery bat-like wings on his back; a long, skinny tail that ends in an arrowhead, and ears pointed up that makes it looks like a wide 'V'. He had yellow claws; sharp, dangerous, and now stain with blood. His eyes were big and round with no iris or pupil or anything; they just glow, just like his markings.

Finding their missing teammate sitting in a pool of blood wasn't exactly what they had in mind but it was better than not finding him at all. Even if they were happy to find him, no one made a move towards him. Something didn't seem right; it was like he wasn't himself at the moment.

Since they appear, Bumblebee had not move or made any attempt to make his whereabouts known. He just simply stare at them, blankly. Sentinel, being _his_ usual self, didn't find any thing wrong with the situation so he simply walk towards him.

"Great, we find him. So let's grab him and get the pit out of here."

"Sentinel, wait!"

Optimus try to warn him but it was already too late.

As soon as Sentinel was near him, the demon's yellow eyes turn into a lustrous red color just like the markings on his body. A low animal-like growl was heard and pearl white, canine teeth were shown. Before the big chin Magnus could do anything to defend himself, he was hit...hard.

The attack was strong enough to send the would-be Magnus across the room and hit the cave wall, causing it to crack and leaving him down for the count. Everybody look back at their demon beast friend to see that the swift movement was made by his tail alone. His body was still stationary but the long arrowhead tail stood in front of him glowing a metallic-silver color, similar to the color of iron.

"Yo S.P, you okay?" asked Jazz.

Other than a painful grunt, Sentinel did not reply; he was out-cold. By now, Bumblebee's tail was back where it was before but his eyes were still a deadly red color.

"Careful everyone." warn Sir Mace. "Whatever Nightmare done, it seem to have convert Bumblebee back to his primary demon beast programming."

"So what should we do now?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Perhaps there's a way to snap him out." suggest Ratchet. "We could do or show something familiar that would cause his secondary programming to kick back in."

Honey's head snap up with an idea in her processor. "I believe I have something that may help."

"Careful, princess." Warn Sideswipe.

"Remember, he doesn't recognize us so you must approach him with caution." said Dame Snowflake.

Honey nodded and look back at the one she fell in love with. His eyes were still red but there were some yellow spots here and there. She slowly approach the dangerous demon beast. Everyone else stand by and watch their every move; ready for anything that might go wrong.

Honey was only a few feet away before she started warning growls. Everyone tense up slightly at the sound of them, keeping a optic out for any sign of an attack, especially from that swift moving tail.

"It's okay, Bee." She assure him. "I wouldn't hurt you."

She didn't get a reply but his eyes seem to narrow slightly. With a few more steps, she had close the gap between them and successfully reached him. Other than the low, intimidating growls he was making, Bumblebee had shown no sign of attacking.

"It's alright." Honey said "We're just here to help."

When Honey made a move to go through her sub pocket, a warning growl cause her to pause and the others to tense up some more.

"It's okay. I'm just going to pull something out real quick that's help you remember."

With narrow red eyes focus on her, she slowly made a move for her sub-pocket again and started searching through it. Bumblebee may seem calm but his tail was another story. The arrowhead was slowly moving from side to side like it was getting ready to attack. Fortunately, it didn't take Honey long to find the thing she was looking for.

"Bumblebee, you remember this, don't you?"

Slowly, Honey turn back to the demon and revealed a necklace. The necklace was beautiful; made from the best materials in Galaxia. It was gold and silver with a heart shape stone on it.

When Bumblebee saw the necklace, his red eyes change from cold suspicion to one of confusion.

"Remember, this is the same necklace Sir Silver gave to his mate, Lady Gold." Honey explain. "When she pass, he gave it to you which you give to me."

Bumblebee, of course, didn't say anything but he did made a move to stand up. When he did that, everyone got ready for a fight but a hand from Honey told them to stop.

"It's okay, guys." She assure them. "Look."

Bumblebee stood up from the puddle of blood for the first time they arrive here and move towards Honey. She didn't move but he didn't attack either. He simply sniff the necklace in her hands.

The demon beast's senses were much sharper than the rest of our metallic heroes, therefore he was easily able to pick up a smell. Even if the smell was metallic, he was still about to distinguish a few familiar individual smells.

A pain look came over his face, like he was having a major headache as his memories started flooded back. His eyes, as well as his markings, flicker between red and yellow before finally settling on a yellow color.

Bumblebee blinked a few time before his close halfway, in a sleepy way. Seeing Honey in front of him, he snuggle up to her like he was some sort of cat and settle on her lap. He was too big to be completely on her lap but halfway was good enough for him before he fell asleep.

Honey, with a smile on her face, let him lay there and gently soothe him into falling asleep. One she was sure that he was in a deep enough sleep, she call the others over.

"You guys can come over now. He's asleep."

As soon as the others made their way over, Ratchet check over Bumblebee for any signs of injuries. Other than the blood, there were any; he was perfectly fine.

"The kid's alright. Just tired." Ratchet assure them. "I wish I can say the same for Sentinel though."

A painful groan came from say bot alerted their attention to him. Jazz, who stayed with him, help him sit up as he regain conscious.

"You okay S.P.?"

"Ah, I feel like I got my tailpipe handed to me." he said.

"Well, you kind of did." said Optimus as he kneel to see how his old friend was going.

"Ah, what happen?"

"We'll explain later." said Snowflake. "Right now we should get out of here and head back to the ship."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year :)<strong>


	60. Mission Accomplish

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

_Ah, the first chapter for the New Year. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60:<br>Mission Accomplish **

Prowl had taken Sari completely outside of the cave in hopes that some fresh air will do her some good. After sitting outside for twenty minutes and breathing in some fresh midnight air, Sari's nausea went away and she started feeling better.

"Thanks for staying with me, Prowl." Sari said. "I'm feeling much better now."

"Are you sure you want to go back inside?" Prowl asked. "I don't want you to get sick again."

"I'm fine." She said jumping off the rock she was sitting on. "Besides I want to help the others find Bumblebee and a few drops of blood isn't going to stop me."

"If you insist." The black and gold bot took the small techno organic in his hand and stood up from his mediation stance. "Come on, we should find the others." he said.

"No need, we'll just come to you." said Sideswipe as he and everyone else exit the cave.

"You guys found Bumblebee!" cried Sari as she use her jetpack to fly over to the demon beast Bulkhead was carrying.

He was asleep, just like the last time she saw him, but this time his mysterious black and yellow body was cover with blood. Sari feel nausea coming back when she saw the red substance. She quickly took a deep breath and relax; nausea slowly started fading away.

A painful grunt was heard and both Sari and Prowl's attention turn to Sentinel who was being supported by Optimus and Jazz.

"What happen?" Prowl asked.

Optimus and Jazz helped Sentinel to lean against the walls to rest and get check over by Ratchet before Optimus turn to answer the question.

"Things...didn't go so well for Sentinel when we found Bumblebee," he said, taking a quick glance at the groaning Magnus. "But Honey was able to subdue him into a calmer state of mind before we could approach him." Another glance to the sleeping demon beast.

"You mean Bumblebee did that?" Sari asked astonish.

"Yeah, Little Buddy's stronger than we think." commented Bulkhead.

"A lot stronger." said Ratchet, who was scanning Sentinel's damage. "Just by his tail alone, he was able to cause some internal damage in the abdomen area. The good news, nothing seems to be broken; they're most likely bruise."

"And the bad news?" Jazz asked.

"The bad news is that he will be feeling pain until we can get back to the ship's med-bay for further repairs."

"Great." Sentinel painfully grunt.

"But wait what happen to the Moles?" Sari asked.

"There weren't any left." answered Optimus.

"No. Of them were already slaughtered by the time we got we there."

"By who?" Prowl questioned.

"Maybe they slaughter themselves." said Sideswipe. "Heard we were coming, got so scared that they killed themselves." Everybody look that him with a disbelief look.

"Right. Or," siad Mace. "They could have been killed by the only living thing left in the room."

"Hey, I wasn't saying that it happen. I was just saying that it's a possibility."

"So you're saying Bumblebee defeated an entire group of demon beast by himself?" Prowl asked, with a hint of astonishment in his voice.

"From what we saw, yes. It appeared so." said Snowflake.

"Alright that should do for the time being." said Ratchet as he finish his temporary repairs on Sentinel. He turn to Jazz."Keep an eye on him. In the case that the damage is more severe, he might start coughing up energon." Jazz nodded.

"You're alive!"

Everyone's attention was draw to the source of that voice which turns out Otto and his pet Bonfire.

"Otto, what are you doing here?" Snowflake asked.

"Well, I got worry." Otto admitted as he place Bonfire on the floor. "You guys have been for hours with no words or anything. I assume the worst."

Bonfire bounce through everyone before stopping in front of Bulkhead. He look up and saw the sleeping demon beast in the green mech's hold. He blinked before jumping up and down in excitement.

Sir Mace came up to Otto and place a hand on the youngling's shoulder. "We appreciate your concern young one. But as you can see everyone is fine." A painful groan from Sentinel got their attention. "Well, almost everyone."

Otto shared a look at Sentinel before looking at Bonfire to see what he was excited about. With Bulkhead's attention on the bouncing Bonfire, he was able to what the big green mech was holding. He blink once. His optics widen slightly before he ran over to where Bulkhead sat, optics fully on the sleeping demon beast.

"Is this the friend you were talking about?" he asked curiously.

Bulkhead blink at the unexpected question then nod his head.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Bulkhead nodded once more. "Yeah. Doc-bot thinks he exhausted, that's all."

Otto simply nodded. He had always been fascinated in demon beasts, even since he found Bonfire as an egg.

"I see." He turn back to Sir Mace. "Well, if it helps I would like to lead everyone out of the canyon."

"That would be great. Thanks Otto."

Otto nod. "Come on Bonfire."

Bonfire bounce towards his owner before he caught him in mid-air. Once Bonfire was in his hands, Otto turn to face everyone.

"Alright, everyone follow me."

With Otto's help, our Star Warriors were able to get out of the maze like canyon just as the sun was starting to rise. During the entire trip, Bumblebee have shown no signs of awakening. They had to stop a few time to give Sentinel a quick break, but they weren't often and the pain he was feeling was starting to lessen as time pass. By the time they arrive back to the ship, they were greeted by Fololo and Falala who were trying to calm down a worried creator.

"Otto, there you are!" cried Gearz as he ran to hug his son. "I was so worried."

He had waken early this morning to finsih up the repairs made our Star Warriors' ship. Before he left, he headed towards Otto's room to see how he doing only to find the room empty and Otto gone. He had search the whole colony for him and Bonfire but no one had seen him or his small pet since yesterday. After spending the early morning searching around, he went up to the ship to see if he was there. He had become increasely worried when the two floating demon beasts told him that they haven't seen him, but relief soon kicked him when he saw his young creation leading their guests back to the ship.

"I'm sorry, creator." Otto apologise. "Me and Bonfire got worried so we went after them. But look creator, they all came back with very only one of them injured. They must have been victorious over the Moles."

Gearz look up to the group to see what Otto say was true. "I see." He stood up straight and turn to the group. "We own you our deepest thanks. Surely your fight with the Moles had required no great amount of effort."

"You could say that." mumbled Sideswipe.

"Here, as a show of thanks, the repairs on your ship will be completely free of charge."

"We appreciate it, Gearz." said Snowflake. "We thank you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review :)<strong>_


	61. One Sick Demon

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61: <strong>  
><strong>One Sick Demon<strong>

Once everyone was back on the ship, they immediately place Sentinel in the med-bay so Ratchet can start working on him. Bumblebee didn't have any injuries on him so Honey had taken the time to clean the blood off him. Sari stayed with her, as well as Otto and Bonfire who was curious about Bumblebee.

"So, he's going to be alright, right?" the young mech asked.

Honey smile. "Yeah. He's just tired from his big meal. I guess the sudden transformation must have made him hungry."

"Hungry?" Sari question.

"Indeed." answered Dame Snowflake as she enter the med-bay. "You see, Sari, for most demon beast they consumes blood. It's what gives them their energy like energon does for us. There are very little demon beasts that do not consume blood, like Fololo and Falala, and use other resources for energy."

"That explains the dead carcass we saw back on Galaxia." said Optimus. He had entered the med-bay to check on Sentinel when he heard what was Snowflake was talking about. "But what about the jar of blood mix with energon?"

"Yeah. Bumblebee consumes energon before. If he was a blood-sucker, why would he consume energon?"

"There are blood consuming demon beasts that don't always need to consume blood for energy. They can use other resources, such as energon, as their replacement. Fortunately, Bumblebee does that as well but he will need large amounts to equal the equivalent of what blood does for him."

"That explains why the kid eats so much." said Ratchet as he use a cloth to clean his hands. While he was fixing up Sentinel, he keep an audio receptor open to what Snowflake had to say. He always thought the reason by Bumblebee consumes so much oil was because the youngling had a lot of energy.

"Of course, he can only do that if he was in a form or body that consume these alternative resources." Sir Mace has enter into the conversation now. "As long as he was in at form, he wouldn't need to consume an ounce of blood for basically his whole life cycle."

"So if he doesn't need to drink blood, why did he back on Galaxia?" Sari asked.

"Two words; negative emotions."

"Nightmare created his demon beasts to express negative emotions so he can make himself stronger." explain Snowflake. "Back on Galaxia, when Sentinel kick him out, he was upset and maybe even depress. Sadness, exhaustion, frustrated, grief; any sort of negative emotion can make a demon beast develop a need to devour blood." She pause a moment to let the information sink in.

"Okay, I get what happen on back Galaxia. What about now?" said Ratchet. "It was clear to say that Bumblebee wasn't capture by the Mole, but instead had sneak away to find some blood. My question is what was the cause?"

"Nightmare." answered Honey. She was petting Bee softly. The sleeping demon had started to wince in discomfort during the start of their conversation.

"What ever Nightmare did to him a few days back, he had cause Bumblebee a great amount of pain." said Sir Mace. "Just now, he must have recover enough from the ordeal to act on that need."

"Bumblebee told me once, when he was still a sparkling back on Dark Star, that when ever he was feeling a great amount of strong emotion or pain, his primary programming will resurface itself and he could transform into his demon beast form."

"So wait," Jazz, who has been there the whole time but was now making his presence known. "You're saying that whatever Lil Bee has change into... is his demon form?"

"All the facts are leading to that." said Optimus. "So with Bumblebee in his demon beast form, will he only consume blood?"

"I believe so." said Snowflake "But it wouldn't be easy."

"How come?" asked Prowl, making his presence known as well.

"Bumblebee has a limit." answered Honey. She was still petting Bee who's discomfort had worsen. "For some reason he has a hard time drinking blood."

"What do you mean?"

Honey didn't get a chance to answer because Bumblebee had suddenly jolted up from his sleep. He was on all four, his yellow gaze was straight forward, looking dazed and confuse. Ratchet was by his side immediately.

"Bumblebee," he said "Are you okay, kid?"

He got no reply, just a forceful exhale.

"Bumblebee?" Honey tried but she got no reply too just another forceful exhale.

There was a look of great discomfort on their demon friend's face and his forceful exhales were starting to quicken. No one can tell what was wrong with him until Ratchet identify the squishy noise he was making.

"Jazz, get that waste basket!"

Jazz quickly grab the waste basket near him and throw it to the Doc-bot. Ratchet caught the waste basket mid-air and quickly place it in front of Bee just as he was letting it all out.

The sound of someone violently throwing their guts up filled the medbay. As proof of his meal, Bumblebee was actually vomiting up raw flesh and blood. The smell of it all was so overwhelming, it filled the medbay. Otto held Bonfire close to him and tightly close his optics as well as Honey. Sari became sick again, so she had to look away. Good thing Prowl was quick enough to get her off the berth so enough of it can spill on her. The rest of the bots looked disturbed but they did not looked away.

Fortunately it ended as quickly as it started. As soon as Bumblebee stop, he collapse onto the berth. An eerie silence and an overwhelming smell filled the room before anyone could make a sound.

"He is...done?" asked Otto who had yet to reopen his optics.

Ratchet let out a shaky sign. He didn't expect to see that. "Yes, he is."

Honey went by Bee's side and started to rub his abdomen in an attempt to sooth his squishy stomach. He had purge a lot but she doubt that he had purge everything out of his stomach and now he was exhausted. Even with the waste basket was right in front of him, he still mange to get blood on the berth and the floor.

"Bumblebee isn't going to be getting up soon, is he?" Sari silently.

Snowflake sign. "Not right now, he isn't."

Sari blankly nodded and Prowl headed out the med-bay to get her some fresh air.

"Well, while I dispose of this someone move him to another berth so I can clean this one." said Ratchet as he carry the contaminated waste basket away.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	62. Blood Goodies

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62:<strong>  
><strong>Blood Goodies<strong>

With the ship almost fully repaired, our Star Warriors figure to enjoy their last few hours on this planet before they finally headed off. Jetfire and Jetstorm went to hang out with their femme-friends while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker went out to a nearly bar. Bulkhead left to get some painting supplies to keep himself busy while everyone else went to shop around for any supplies need on the ship.

After the incident in the med-bay, Otto hurried back home with promises that he will be back. No one blamed him if what happened scared him, he was a youngling after all. After emptying half his stomach, Bumblebee seems fine with no further signs of sickness and was resting peacefully. Sentinel had woken up not too long after Otto had left. Ratchet let him out on light-duty. Optimus promise to keep an optic on him just as he started complaining about waking up to a putrid smell. With the Magnus gone, Ratchet went to finish cleaning up the med-bay. With help from Honey, Fololo and Falala he was able to get everything clean and sanitize in thirty minutes before he took a well deserve rest.

Sari started feeling better after an hour of their nature walk. On their way back to the ship, they saw Otto and Bonfire who was hurrying back to the ship.

"Hey Otto," called Sari.

Otto pause from his running and Bonfire stop right behind him. "Oh, hey there."

"Are you heading back to the ship?" Prowl asked as he approach him.

The young bot nodded. "Yup. I think I know a way to solve your friend's blood problem."

Sari jump up in surprise. "You do?"

Otto gave a big smile. "Yup. Come on, I'll show you."

Once they were back on the ship they headed for the med-bay. On the way there, they ran into Optimus and Sentinel.

"Where are you bots heading?" Sentinel asked.

"The med-bay. Otto here thinks he has a solution to Bumblebee's problem." said Prowl.

"Really?" Optimus questioned, looking at the young green bot. Otto nodded. "Then by all means let's see it."

With two more onlookers, the six of them headed towards the medbay. When they got there, they saw Honey and Ratchet having some energon with Bumblebee sleeping next to them on the berth. When they heard the door sliding open, they look up from their energon to see who it was.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Otto here thinks he can solve Bumblebee's problem." explain Optimus.

Both the medic and princess looked surprise. Otto stood next to the berth and explain.

"You see, I was thinking about you say earlier... about the blood and having to eat more of something else to keep functioning?"

Everyone, expect Sentinel who looked confuse, nodded.

"Well, I think I have a solution to that. Here."

Otto took out a small bag and open it. Inside was a bunch of red drops, about the same size as an energon goodie.

"What are they?" Sari asked.

"I call them Blood goodies. They'll like energon goodies but instead of energon they're made of blood and a special chemical."

"You made them yourself?" Honey asked as she took one. Otto nodded.

"Not too long after Bonfire catch from his egg, I found out that he feeds on blood but also on other stuff like your friend. But because of that, feeding him became a problem and Creator threaten to throw him out unless I can find him a different source of food. So instead of feeding him all those stuff, I figure I can make him an artificial food source using small amounts of his main food source which is blood. Long story short, I was able to make these blood goodies with a few drops of blood and a special chemical found in a plant."

Otto took a few in his hand and face Bonfire whose mouth was watering. He threw them and Bonfire caught it mid-air before he greedily gobble them up.

"Bonfire loves them. And the best part they keep him full. I only have to feed him a couple of these and he'll be full for the whole day." He turn back to Honey and offer her the bag. "I was also thinking, if...Bumblebee likes them then you can use these to feed him instead. There ain't much blood in them so he should be able to keep it down and feel full for a while."

Everyone took a moment to think it over and nodded in understanding.

"Smart kid." Ratchet commented. Honey nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Otto, I appreciate it." she smiled.

Otto blush and rub the back of his head nervously. "You're welcome. But of course we have to make sure he likes them to see if my idea works. You should try giving him one."

"Can I do it?"

"Of course. Here you go."

Otto took a blood goodies from the bag and hand it to Sari. To her, the goodies looked more like large red balls she could barely get her hands around than a sugary treat. The goodies was slightly heavy but she was able to lift it up with ease. With goodie in hand, she stood in front of Bumblebee and held it out to him in a tempting way.

"Here Bumblebee, I got a yummy treat for you."

No movement, no reply.

"Come on, Bee. Look, hmm yummy candy."

Silence.

Sari frown and place the down on the berth.

"I am sorry, Sari." said Optimus. "But it seems that Bumblebee is still exhausted."

"I guess you're right."

"Wait." Prowl step forward. "Try moving it in front of his face."

Sari blink in confusion. "Uhm, okay." She took the goodie again and move closer to the sleeping Bee. "Why do you want me to do, Prowl?"

"Look closely."

Everyone lean forward to get a better look. With the majority of his body being black, it was hard to notice the twitching movement his nose was doing. Sari move closer with goodie in hand. She literally jump back when Bumblebee's head came up, making her drop the goodies and nearly falling off the berth before Honey catch her.

Bumblebee's head was kept low, like he was searching for something. His eyes were still close so he was replying on his sense of smell. His nose eventually find its way to the blood goodies. He took a good snuff of it before popping it in his mouth and swallowing.

"I think he likes it." smile Otto.

Sentinel let out a frustrated sign and step towards the berth. "I don't see why we are wasting so much time on the little monstrosity just to see him wake up." He bent down so he was in eye-level with Bee. "If you ask me, I say we just leave him some where and continue look for Dark Star."

"I think you're forgetting, Sentinel, that we need Bumblebee to find Dark Star." said Ratchet.

"And even if we did find Dark Star, I doubt fighting Nightmare himself would be an easy task." said Optimus "Bumblebee has some powers that can be beneficial to us. If we want to make it out online than we're going to need everybody."

Sentinel scoff but didn't say anything. Instead he turn back around to the berth only to be eye-to-eye with a set of yellow.


	63. The Dream

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63: <strong>

**The Dream**

_*Subconscious/Dream*_

Once again, he found himself surrounded in a familiar darkness; a cold numbing darkness that stretched as far as the universe itself; and yet goes as far as a small cage. He was chain; held up against his own will. He couldn't move, it was like his whole body was frozen trap inside a block of ice. The atmosphere around him, it was so eerie, so depressing that he couldn't breathe. He was suffocating; drowning in this dark pool of despair.

**_"Little one."_**

Suddenly, a light voice wash over him, melting the ice around him and giving him the breath he desperately needed. He cast his gaze up and saw a small ball of warm light shining above him. He didn't know what it was but he couldn't stop the fear that started flow through his shivering body.

**_"Don't be afraid, little one."_**

A rich, soft feminine voice ring out to him, he felt the chains on his body removed, giving him the freedom to roam again. Not only that, he felt the fear and coldness in his body disappeared and then replace as calmness and warmth.

**_"That's better."_**

_"Who...are you?"_ he asked. The voice was very pleasant and soft. For some reason it felt oddly familiar.

**_"I rather show you who I am than tell you."_**

Suddenly, the small ball of warming light started getting brighter and brighter that it nearly blinded him. He felt the cold, endless darkness around him started fading and turn into something else; something full of warmth.

**_"Open your eyes."_**

He did what he was told, not really knowing when he had close his eyes, but reopen them ever so slowly. When he did, he was no longer in the cold, suffocating, empty darkness but found himself standing in a luxurious spring field, filled with beautiful, one of a kind flowers, crystal clear water, and a bright, warming sun shining right above him.

**_"Beautiful, is it not?"_**

He cast his gaze forward to see a tall being garbed in shining white. The being seem to be humanoid... and female. She was taller than himself and was very beautiful; like an angel case down from the heavens. She looked like she was in her early twenties with long golden hair that nearly reach the ground in soft curls, a heart-shaped face, sun-kiss skin, and golden eyes. She wore a full length white gown that show one leg, with matching evening gloves and knee-high boots. She had a small headdress, holding back some of her long hair from her face; "a blue, yellow and green gem necklace around her neck, a blue gem bracelet around one of her wrist and earrings to go with it. In the other hand, she was holding what looks like a powerful white scepter with a gold star on top. A warm smile appear on her lips as she slowly approach him.

**_"It's good to see you again, my child. You have grown so much."_**

_"Who...are you? Where am I?"_

She chuckled softly. **_"This... This is our home. As for me,__ I am pretty confident that you know who I am."_**

This place did remind him of another but he wasn't all that sure. But as for the woman, her voice does sound pleasantly familiar but his memory couldn't really place it. It was like she was a distant dream, one he had before he awaken. She stop as soon as she was right in front of him. Her body was luminous; giving off a soft glow as she stood before him.

**_"It's okay if you don't remember this place. You weren't born when it got...alter."_ **she said that last part with such sadness, it made him feel sad as well. **_"And its okay if you don't remember me. As long as you remember what you were born to do, that is what's important."_**

_"What was I born to do?"_

She smile brightly. **_"You know, in here."_**

She gently place her hand on his chest, where his spark was located. At the gentle contact, his spark felt like it glow brighter inside him, like it was responding to her touch.

**_"When your time comes, you will know what to do. __Hopefully, if you succeed, then you'll get to see our home for what it once was."_**

_"If I succeed?"_

A sad smile appear on her lips._ **"Only fate knows what will be the final outcome for all of us. I have done my part and so has Adolpha. Soon your time will come. But, only then, will we know the true outcome."**_

He didn't know what she was talking about but something in his spark did. He had complete and utter trust in this woman and her words, even if his mind didn't have any clue as to who she was. This _'Adolpha'_ she was referring to sounded familiar but he couldn't remember where he heard it from.

He frown, now worried that he might fail his part on whatever he's suppose to do. He close his eyes and let out a silent sign. Sensing this, the woman place a hand on his cheek and rub it gently. He leaned into her soft touch as a sign of comfort.

**_"Have fate, my child, you are not alone. Your friends and family will be with you all the way. As long as you stick together and keep each other strong, you will prevail. Understood?"_**

He was silent for a moment before he smile and nodded firmly. Her words made him feel better with confident. She smile and let her hand fall back to her side.

**_"You're a good boy."_**

She took a step back as the glow from her luminous body started getting brighter. Slowly turning the world around into a blank whiteness, the purest form of emptiness. Soon the woman in front of him started to fade into the light as well. But before she felt completely, she gave him some last-minute advice.

**_"Stay safe and be strong. Count on other to always have your back." _**She gave him one last smile.**_ "_****_I'll see you later. And please open your eyes. Your friends are waiting for you."_**

Just like that he open his eyes. At first, his vision was all blurry but they soon adjust for him to see that he was face to face with a certain Magnus.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the late update, but my computer's having problems and I can't use it. Now, I'll have to type and post everything through my Kindle Fire which (in my opinion) will take more time to get done<em>.


	64. Awaken

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64:<strong>

**Awaken**

Sentinel did not move when he saw the yellow set of eyes looking at his dark blue ones. Both of them blink, then blink again before Sentinel jumped back in fright. At the same time, the now conscious demon beast groan softly before sitting up. Honey and Sari were by his side almost immediately.

"Bumblebee, you're awake!" cried Sari.

Bumblebee mumbled something under his breath and shook his head to get the slight dizziness out of his system. He couldn't remember much. He felt different, his stomach was strangely settling with whatever he had eaten, and he had a familiar but sweet taste in his mouth.

"You alright, kid?" He heard someone asked him.

He look to his side to see his favorite old Doc-bot looking at him worriedly. He wanted to say that he was alright but for some reason he felt smiling and nodding was the better approach. A movement at the glance of his eye, cause him to turn around to see a few more bots with them.

"Bumblebee, you're okay." said Honey, her optics were starting to water.

"It's good to see you finally awake." smile Optimus.

Bee nodded, not fully understanding what was going on until he got a good look at where he was at; in the med-bay.

_'Wait, what happen?'_

He turn back to the red and blue prime and try to ask what happen but all he got was a low mumble. Fortunately, the confuse look on his face was enough for the Prime.

"You blacked out after Nightmare's unexpected call." He explain.

"You been out of commission for days." Prowl finish.

Bumblebee's eyes widen._ 'Days! I been out for days! But I didn't remember anything!'_

"Don't you remember?" Honey said. "Nightmare called and he removed the curse he place on you."

Bumblebee looked at her confuse for a moment longer before it finally came back to him. The memory of Nightmare and his trigger-finger pointing at him, the great amount of pain at came from it and the distant yet familiar sensation of a curse being remove from his body.

_'My body'_

At the thought of his body, he started notice how...different it was feeling. With a little hesitation, he look down to his hands, which were now his claws. He slowly rose his right claw hand to his face, taking note of its detail and markings before traveling his gaze to the rest his demon body, ending at his tail.

_'Okay, I know the curse was design to restrain my demon beast programming, __but was it also suppose to strip me from my robot form?' _he thought.

True be told, Bee had only transform into his demon form when he was in battle. But even so, he was never conscious during those time; he just let his instincts take over. This was actually his first time being conscious while in his demon form.

_'Wait, why did he even remove it from the first place?'_

The memory of what Nightmare said during the called answered his last question.

***"I'm only here to do a favor for one of my best fighter who will be happily greeting you when you arrive on my planet."***

_'I wonder who this warrior of his is? And why did he want Nightmare to remove my curse? And another thing..."_

_***"Only fate knows what will be the outcome for all of us. I have done my part and so has Adolpha. Soon your time will come but only then will we know the true outcome."***_

_'Who was that woman? I mean, I felt like I know her but I don't really remember her.'_

Bee was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had forgotten that he wasn't the only one in the room. Honey frown when she saw the look on Bee's face. Even if his eyes were completely yellow now, she can still see the confuse sadness in them. She gently took his talon hand, careful of his claws and snapping him out of his thoughts, and smile warmly at him.

"It's okay if you lose your old body." she said. "Whatever form you take, I'll still love you for who you are."

Bee's mouth would have been nearly impossible to see if it wasn't for the fangs poking out near the corners of his mouth. The upward movement they made show he was smiling at that thought and the gold spot on his chest seem to glow a bit brighter. He could always count on Honey to stick with him through thick and thin. Beside, he'll get his old body back somehow. He needs to be at his strongest when they finally reach Nightmare, and his demon beast form is his strongest form.

"Honey right. Besides you look kind of cute for a demon." smile

Bee smiled back at her. Sari, always there to cheer him up. _'So wait, does this mean I wasn't cute beforehand?'_

"Great, the little monster's up. Now we can get back on track." said Sentinel as he heads for the door.

Bee just mentally roll his eye. _'I guess these last few days of me being out haven't change my old drill sergeant one bit, uh?'_

"Where are you going?" Optimus asked.

"I'm going back in my room and take a stasis nap."

Optimus sign and turn back to Bee. "I'll go tell the others that you're up. I'm sure they'll be glad to hear the good news."

Bee nodded happily as the Prime headed out the door.

"Well, I don't know about the other guy but I think you look cool." said Otto. "What you think, Bonfire?"

Bonfire growl and jump from his spot on the ground. Bumblebee's ears peck up in surprise and interest. He haven't notice the new bot and demon in the room. From his experience, the limpless dragon was called a Galbo and from the size of it, it was still a baby. The new bot came up and introduce himself. Judging from his expression, he look really excited on meeting him.

"Hello there, Bumblebee. My name is Otto. My creator is the head mechanic of a colony nearly by. Right now he's outside finishing up repairs on the ship."

_'Repairs?'_

"The ship had taken some damage while you were out." explain Prowl when he saw the confuse look. "We had to stop on a nearby planet for repairs."

_'Ah.'_

Otto bent down and pick the Galbo up so Bee could see it. "This little guy is my buddy, Bonfire."

The little Galbo jump onto the berth and greet him. Bee was surprise. He never thought anyone would be buddy-buddy a demon beast. Usually, bots kill demons on sight, especially little one so they don't become a problem later on. But instead of doing that, Otto named the little Galbo and took the responsibility of raising it.

"The little guy's really friendly once you get to know him." said Ratchet.

"Yeah, like an overgrown puppy." said Sari.

The door to the med-bay open and enter the big green mech Bulkhead. With a sudden burst of speed, the big mech was by the berth in a matter of seconds. Bumblebee had little time to react before he was pull into crushing hug.

"Little Buddy! You're awake!" he said.

Bumblebee was really grateful that the big mech was worry about him but his hug was really crushing him.

_'Ah, Bulkhead I know you were worry and all but can you please let me go.'_

The grip on the hug lessens and Bee was gently place back on the berth. Bee sign and look up to the big mech with a smile. But his smile disappeared when Bulkhead was looking back at him with a surprise and concern look on his face. And he wasn't the only one. Sari, Honey, Otto, and Ratchet were giving him the same look as well. A frown appear on Bee's face. He didn't know what was wrong so he ask.

[« "What's wrong?" »] **(1)**

Bumblebee's eyes widen when he realize the problem; what he said was definitely not English.

* * *

><p><strong><em> (1): I try to come up with a language I can use for this fic but it's harder than it looks. So I figure to use this way instead. <em>**

**_Review please :)_**


	65. Back On The Road

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

_Sorry for the late update. I recently lost internet access at my house so now I'm not online as much. I'll still try to get updates as quickly as I can but unfortunately you might have to wait longer than before._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65:<strong>

**Back On The Road**

Bumblebee was sitting on a berth as he waits for his test results. The rest of the team had already came over to see how he was faring. Everyone was glad to see him up again but their joy didn't last long when they discovered that he wasn't able to talk to them anymore. It wasn't that he couldn't talk, words definitely came out when he open his mouth. It's just that they weren't understandable words.

He spoke in a different language; a language no one has ever heard of. Bumblebee could only guess that he was speaking in his demon tongue. He recall speaking something like it from when he was a sparkling. Regardless of the communication problem, everyone was just happy to see him up and running again.

After all the friendly visits, Otto had grant his good-bye and hurry back home to his colony, with Bonfire right behind him of course. Soon after he left, Ratchet had kicked everyone else out of the med-bay, expect for Honey, so he could check over Bee. He wanted to get in a few test to make sure he was okay before he got the OK to be release from the med-bay.

That's what he was going right now; waiting for Ratchet to get his test result in so he could finally get out of the med-bay.

He let out a mental sign of boredom before turning his head to the window. From where he was sitting, he had a clear view of the med-bay window as some the planet's natural birds flew by.

'_Slag. Wish I had some time to go exploring.'_ he thought to himself.

This was technically his first time he actually got to see Mecania since he's been out of it. Unfortunately for him, he was only getting a window view of the planet. He look down to see Dame Snowflake, Sir Mace, Optimus, and Sentinel, were talking to a old-looking bot he suspect is Otto's Sir, Gearz. Not too long during the visit, Sir Mace had announce that the repairs on the ship were done and that they will be leaving in a breem or two.

"Thank you Gearz for everything you done." said Snowflake.

She and the rest of the bots were the last one to board so they can give their thanks and good-byes to Gearz.

"Think nothing of it. It's the least I can do." said Gearz. "Say, have you seen Otto? I swear he was here a minute ago."

"He left saying there's something he had to do." said Optimus. "I'm sure he's home by now."

"I see. Well, by all means, safe travels and good luck on your journey."

"Thank you. And we will." said Sir Mace.

As he watch the bots headed back to the ship, Bee let out another sign, this time out loud.

"Don't worry Bee, it wouldn't be much longer." Honey said.

[« "Easier for you to say. I getting bored here." »] Bee said, flapping down to the berth.

Honey look at confusedly, not understanding what he just say. "Sorry, Bee. But I don't understand. Here have some of these while we wait. It'll help keep your mind off things."

[« "If you say so." »]

Bee stood up from the berth to watch his girlfriend took out a bag from her sub-pocket and held out a few marbles inside.

"Here you go."

Bumblebee took a moment to study what she was holding. He notice that they looked like energon goodies, expect these goodies were red instead of purple. Not only that, his nose pick up a familiar smell coming from. Bee open his mouth and let Honey pop it in there. Once it was in, he almost immediately recognize the sweet taste he had in his mouth when he first woken up.

"You like it?" Honey asked. Bee nodded. "I'm glad you do 'cause... it's made of blood."

[« "Wait...What?" »]

"It's true. We gave you one while you were out, and you completely ate, right before you woke up. So, how do you feel? Do you think it's going to come back you?"

Bee took a moment to consider those questions. He felt fine. His stomach wasn't doing any flips and he felt a little full. He shook his head 'no' and request for some more. Honey let out a sign of relief and pop a few more in Bee's mouth. He happily gobble them up, savouring the flavor. Honey giggled.

"You know, Otto made these for you." Bumblebee gave her a 'Really?' look. "It's true. They're called Blood Goodies. He originally made them to feed Bonfire. And after he say you...give up half of a big meal you had earlier, he gave us some so we can feed you."

Bee swallow the goodies he had and turn his head slightly to the side. He felt a little embarrass barfing in front of everyone but he was grateful Otto had offer to help. The youngling seem to have solve his blood problem and cut it down to goodie size.

'Slag, I wish I had time to really thank that kid.'

After a few more minutes of waiting, Ratchet appeared with the test results.

"Alright kid," said the medic. "From the result, everything looks fine."

"So he's free to go?"

"After a quick physical examination, yes."

'Finally!'

Bee sat on the berth as patiently as he can and follow all the directions Ratchet told him.

"Quit fidgeting!"

[« "Sorry." »]

Ratchet sign but it didn't stop the small smile on his lips. Within a few more minutes, the physical was done.

"Alright, I'm done." Ratchet said, writing something in his data-pad. "You can hop off the berth now. But be careful. Your demon body seem to be quadrupedal, so dropping down on could cause you to..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Bumblebee hop off the berth. But instead of landing on all fours, he landing on his two hind legs.

"..trip."

Bumblebee sway both ways; waving his arms around in circles to balance himself until he was able to keep himself upright.

"Here Bee. Have one more."

Honey toss a blood goodie in the air towards him. With a quick jump, Bumblebee happily catch the goodie in his mouth and landed back on his two feet, tripping only slightly.

'Hm, it seems that his demon form is capable of being bipedal as well.' Ratchet thought to himself, writing it down in his notes. "So kid, how's the goodies working out for ya?"

Bumblebee finish his goodie; licking his lips and rubbing his stomach in anticipation as the feeling of fullness kicks in before turning his attention to the question. He gave the Doc-bot a toothy smile as he reply his answer; one that surprise all three of them.

"Grate."

* * *

><p><em>Review please<em> :)


	66. Thinking Is A Pain

**Transformers of the Stars**

_ Today's my 18th birthday, and as a treat to you guys, I posted this chapter up a few days earlier than I plan._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66:<strong>

** Thinking Is A Pain**

It had been hours since our Star Warriors left Mechina. The ship was extremely quiet and peacefully. Almost everyone was in their shared private rooms; either recharging or just doing simple things they like to do to relax.

In one room, two figured laid cuddled up in their shared berth as they rest peacefully. All the lights in the room were turn off, and the only light given to them were from the distant stars that pass through their window. On the berth laid Princess Honey who was deep in recharge holding the yellow teddy bear close to her. Next to her was Bumblebee who laid close to her like a loyal dog. He was wide awake and was watching the window as the stars went by. Although his eyes by look like it was entirely on the window, his mind had completely wander through that.

After getting release from the med-bay, he and Honey headed back to their room to rest. Bee wasn't tired, seeing as to he was unconscious to a few days. But Honey was, and the yarn she let out proved it. When they got there, they turn off the lights and hop into bed together. They talked (well Honey talk, Bee just listen and reply when need) until she finally fall into a peaceful recharge with Bee watching over her like a guardian angel.

Now with no one to talk, Bumblebee's mind began to wonder back into earlier events. Unanswered questions had made their way back inside Bumblebee; the same ones that had appeared when he was in the med-bay. He had a lot of them, but no one on the ship can answer them. Only the woman in his dream can do that.

'_The woman...'_

_***"I am pretty confident that you know who I am."***_

She said that he knew her but he couldn't recall any memory on meeting her. He was pretty sure he couldn't forget someone as beautiful as her.

_***"As long as you remember what you were born to do, that is what's important."***_

What was he suppose to do exactly? He didn't remember anyone telling him anything other than what Kuba say about him being a key part in Nightmare's defeat. Was what he was born to do connected with Nightmare's defeat? Was that what she was referring to?

_***"Hopefully, if you succeed, then you'll get to see our home for what it once was."***_

What home was she talking about exactly? The only homes he can think of were Galaxia, Cybertron, Earth, and at one point planet Dark Star.

_***"Only fate knows what will be the final outcome for all of us. I have done my part and so has Adolpha. Soon your time will come. But, only then, will we know the true outcome."***_

Fate can be a cruel glitch when she wants to be. And who is Adolpha again? She sounded just as familiar as the woman. He was pretty sure he knew her from some where but couldn't quite place it...yet.

_***"Have fate, my child, you are not alone. Your friends and family will be with you all the way. As long as you stick together and keep each other strong, you will prevail. Understood?"***_

He understand that he wasn't alone and such. And he was glad to know that his friends will be there to help when need. But he was worry that he wouldn't be able to keep them all safe, or worse online.

Bumblebee's body was physically on the ship. But his mind seem to have wandering off into space; in search of this woman on whatever beautiful planet she calls home and get the answers he desperately searches.

Bee sign and turn his attention to his berthmate. Honey looked so peacefully and worry-free in her sleep, and beautiful too. He wish he could be like her right now; worry-free he mean.

As he continue to watch her, a small smile begin to form on his lips as he recall the conversation they had before she fell into recharge. Some of it were random stuff that happen on the journey but the majority of it were about the wedding and their future together once Nightmare been defeated. They talk about wedding plans, rebuilding Galaxia to what it once was, and sparklings. Bee's smile grew wider at that last thought. He always liked sparklings and once Nightmare was gone and the universe was safe, he can have a few of his own.

He sign once more and sat up. He wasn't going to sit around and worry about his problems. He'll find his answers eventually but know he just need to stay positive.

Slowly so he wouldn't wake up Honey, he slip out of berth. Honey shift at the loss warmth but did not waken. Once he was sure she would not wake up, Bee jumped down to the floor on all four. He literally flinch when his claws had made scratching noise when he hit the floor. He turn back to Honey to see if she had stirred. She did not.

Bee sign for the third time before spreading his wings and taking flight into the air. He quickly made it to the door, open it with a low hiss, and landed on the other side. He took a quick glance at Honey making sure she was still asleep before quietly closing the door behind him.

The halls were as equally quiet as the ship. Bumblebee cautiously walked through the berthroon hall; careful that his claws won't scratch the floor so much so he wouldn't disturb the others from their rest. Almost everyone had retired for the night but there was still one lone bot for him to company with. Using his Ki Sence, he was able to locate that bot in the recon room.

When they door to the recon room open, he was able to see that that lone bot was his commanding officer, Optimus. The young prime was sitting by a table with half a cub of energon by his side. He appear to be in deep thought and by the look on his face, Bumblebee had an idea on what he was thinking about.

With barely a sound, Bumblebee silently approach him. The young prime had yet to notice that the black demon had entered the room until his optics met with a pair of yellow eyes.

"Hi"

Optimus literally jumped back in his seat. He blinked a few times before realizing who it was. He smile softly.

"Oh, hello Bumblebee."

Bee smile back and jumped down to take a seat next to him. The two sat in a somewhat comfortable silence, Optimus sipping his energon while Bumblebee just sat and watch. After a few minutes, Optimus turn to him.

"Ratchet inform me about your speaking problem. He said with enough practice, you should be able to communicate with us again."

Bee nodded in agreement. After his first English word in the medbay, Ratchet had concluded that with enough practice he should be able to speak full English again.

"So," Optimus continue. "why you up?"

'Maybe the same reason you're up'

"Tin-king."

Optimus look at him confuse. "Tin-king?"

Bee points to his head and Optimus immediately got it. "Oh, you mean 'thinking'."

Bee nodded and Optimus let out a soft chuckled. "Yeah, well you're not the only one."

Bee gave him a curious look. "hatw were ouy tin-king?" he asked.

He only got one word through but Optimus understood what he asked. The young prime let out a soft sign before confessing his thoughts.

"Just thinking. About Nightmare and how we're going to beat him. And if we're even going to survive the battle."

Bumblebee frown. He had those similar thoughts himself just a few moments ago. His eyes were cast down as he thought of a way to cheer his commander and friend up.

Optimus waited patiently as he watch the black demon cast his yellow eyes down in thought. After a moment of silence, the demon's head perk up with a smile on his face when he thought of some words of encouragement.

"Lony fate nos hawt be the outcome fo us."

Bee's speaking came out pretty understandable; mainly because he really wanted the prime to understand what he was saying as he repeat the words of encouragement he got from the woman in his dream.

"Yor not alone. As log we stick to-get-her dan keep chea other strong, we illw prevail."

It actually took the Prime sometime to register what the black and yellow demon just said before nodding in understanding.

As long as they, (themselves, their friends resting in their rooms, and the ones in the lower part of the ship) work together, they will be fine.

Wait a click.

Bee took a second to focus on his ki sense. There was supposed to be 12 beings on this ship, including himself. Both him and Optimus were in the recon room together, making the other ten in their rooms. So who was down in the lower part of the ship?

Optimus looked at his demon friend with growing concern and worry. Bumblebee had gotten silent. He had cased his head down to the table and had a concentrated look on his face.

"Bumblebee, are you okay?" the Prime asked.

The demon didn't say anything. He was too focus on his findings to hear the young prime talking to him. Without a word, Bee jumped down to the floor and headed out the door.

"Bumblebee, what's wrong?"

Optimus grew concern at his friend's sudden change in behavior. The demon was crunch down on all four and looked like he was on the hunt for something. As he disappeared around the corner, Optimus quickly stood up from his chair and begin to follow the demon with one thought on his processor.

Trouble.


	67. Stowaways

**Transformers of the Stars**

Good news, not only did we get the wi-fi back at my house but we also got a new laptop. So the next update will be up soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67:<strong>

**Stowaways**

The cargo bay was cold for a reason. The room was mainly used for storage and many bots don't tend to go there often unless supplies were needed. Since it was a fairly use area, the heating systems there were turn off in order to save energy and engeron on the ship. So, the cargo bay was always cold. And since they were in space, it only made sense if it gets colder. Probably enough to freeze up a bot's system.

Unfortunately, when this bot had sneaked inside he wasn't aware just how cold the cargo bay can get until a few hours later. By then they had already left the planet and it was too late to reconsider his plan. Now, he had to cuddle up with his best friend, hoping that his body heat could keep his systems warm.

His body was up against the ship wall, hidden behind some boxes that were as far away from the door as possible. He try not to knock anything over or to make any sort of noise that could possible alert the crew that they had two stowaways on their ship.

He shivered as the air got progressively colder, and he can literally feel his systems starting to freeze up. His best friend look up to him in worry and try snuggling closer to keep him warm. He didn't have to worry much about the cold. His thick scales keep the cold outside while his internal body heat kept him warm on the inside.

He smile at his friend's attempt but he fear that it wouldn't be enough. If this keeps up, he was going to freeze to death before anyone could find him.

An hour has pass and it had gotten colder since then. He felt tired; half his systems were frozen and emergency stasis could slip up any moment by. He leaned against the wall and cuddle himself into a ball. His friend was still next to him, still trying to keep him warm. He slowly started to close his optics, thinking that a light recharge will help. As he close him, he vaguely heard the door opening before recharge took him.

...

Optimus and Bee enter the cargo bay with caution, where Bee had sense the presence were located. Optimus shuttered at coldness before looking down on Bee who was looking up on him.

"Are you sure there's something here?" He asked. Bee gave a positive nod. "Alright, do you have any idea where it's at? Or how many are there?"

Bee took a whiff of the air. Other than the fact that it was extremely cold in here, he was able to pick up one scent out of the two presence he pick up. His only guess was that one of the stowaways was organic while the other was metallic. The organic scent was familiar but he couldn't quite place it. What he feared the most was that the scent was one of a demon beast.

Looking back at Optimus, he held up two talons before pointing to the back of the cargo bay, where the stowaways where hiding. Optimus nodded and took out his ax just in case. He went inside, with Bumblebee close by.

...

His recharge was interrupted at the sound of movement. He open his optics halfway to see his best friend was the one that had waken him up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice was just barely a whisper.

His buddy gave him a small response before moving over to the box, requesting him to come over. He blink a few times before slowly moving his cold, stiff body over.

"What is it?" he whispered.

His buddy request him to look up, as in look up and over the boxes. He did. When he saw what his buddy wanted him see, a gasp almost escape his lips before he duck down again.

"They know that we're here." he whispered, fearfully.

If they found them, they'll get in trouble and get sent back home. No one knew that he had stowaway on the ship, especially his family. If his father found out what he did, he'll be in big trouble.

He pull his friend into his chestplate and try to remain silent. Praying to the heavens that they wouldn't get caught.

...

Bee can feel the two presences close by as he continue to search. He was sure now that one of the stowaways was of living metal like Optimus and the others. He was also sure that the other was definitely a demon beast. He still couldn't place where he had smell this demon but he keep his guard up.

Using his ki sense again, he was able to pinpoint where the two were hiding; behind the boxes. Setting himself back on ground, he slowly approach the boxes they were using as a hiding spot.

...

They been spotted, he just know it. There was no way you can hid from the senses of a demon beast. With nothing better to think of, he place his buddy next to him and reach into his subpocket to take out a small bag. Opening it, he took a few of its contents and place the bag back in his subpocket. He stood up from his sit and got ready to toss the contents. As soon as the demon was near, he toss it over.

...

As soon Bumblebee was near, a similar object was toss towards him. With a small jump, he caught the objects, blood goodies, in his mouth. It quickly dissolve as he lick his mouth.

'Good blood goodies. Only one bot could make these.'

He leaped on top of the boxes and look over, proving his theory correct. There, shivering from the cold, was Gearz's creation, Otto, with his pet demon, Bonfire.

"H-hey t-t-there, B-B-Bumblebee." He said.

Bee jumped down next to them. Bonfire seem fine since he was a fire-base creäture but Otto was a different story. The young bot was literally shaking in his boots. If he doesn't get help soon, he might go into emergency stasis.

"Optmus!" he called out, missing one letter from the Prime's name.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus called out. "Where are you?"

"Here."

Both he and Bonfire snuggle close to Otto, hoping the combination of their body heat will keep him warm long enough for help to arrive. Within a few minutes, the sound of boxes being move were heard. Soon, a path was made though.

"Bumblebee." Optimus said. As he move the finally box he was able to see who the stowaways were. "Otto?"

Otto didn't reply. He simply shivered and snuggle closer to the two demons around him for warmth. Optimus quickly place the box aside before stumbling over to the youngling. "Otto, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back on Mechina?"

When he gently place a servo on the green mech's shoulder, he nearly gasp from how cold the young mech frame was.

"Bumblebee, I'll carry Otto to the med-bay. I need you to go get Ratchet and meet us there." Optimus ordered.

Bumblebee nodded then quickly flew out off the cargo bay to retrieve the Doc-bot. Optimus made a move to gather Otto into his arms but pause when Bonfire (who was sitting on Otto's lap for warmth) started growling.

"It's okay. I'm only here to help." Optimus assured.

Bonfire stop growling but didn't move from his owner's lap. To Optimus, it didn't matter. He simply gather both Bonfire and Otto into his arms and headed for the med-bay.

...

As soon as he got to his destination, Bumblebee started pounding the door to the Doc-bot's room.

"Ratch!" He called out while pounding the door, half wishing the medic will wake up and answer the door already. "Ratch!"

The door slide open quite suddenly, causing Bee to fall forward. He look up to see a very annoyed bot.

"Wait?!" The old bot sounded grumpy, as in 'who-dares-distrubs-me-from-my-stasis-nap' kind of grumpy. Fortunately, Bumblebee dares.

He flew behind the medic and started pushing him out of his room while explaining, [«"Otto need your helps. Optimus took him to the med-bay."»]

Of course with him speaking double language, the Doc-bot didn't completely understood what he just said. But he did mange to speak out some key words: Otto, help, Optimus, med-bay. That alone was enough for the medic to make a beeline toward the med-bay.

When he finally enter the med-bay, he saw a semi-conscious Otto laying on a berth with Bonfire by his side and Optimus trying to warm the youngling up.

"What happened?" He demanded. He was already scanning the young bot only to discover that the youngling's core temperature was within the danger zone.

Optimus explain how he and Bee found the two in the cargo bay as he assisted Ratchet with half frozen bot. As the two work on Otto, Bumblebee took Bonfire (who was starting to whimper out of fear and worry for its owner) and went out of the med-bay so they wouldn't get in the way. When they got outside, Sir Mace and Dame Snowflake was waiting with Fololo and Falala with them.

"Bumblebee, are you okay?" Snowflake asked. Bee nodded and showed them the worry Bonfire.

"Isn't that the demon Gearz's youngling Otto own?" Mace asked. Bee nodded again.

"So is Otto the one in there right now?" Bee nodded once more.

"I see. Well in that case it would be best to get into contact with Gearz and tell him that Otto is getting taken care off."

"Agreed."

As Sir Mace and Dame Snowflake left to get in contact with Gearz, Fololo and Falala stayed behind with Bumblebee to help comfort Bonfire.

[« "Is…he going to be okay?" »] asked the little dragon. Bonfire was still young (the youngest of the four demons on this ship in fact) so it didn't surprise them that his voice sounded childish.

"Don't worry Bonfire. Otto's in get hands." Assure Fololo.

"Yeah, Ratchet's a great medic. He's get Otto back on his feet in no time."

Bumblebee held him close and the three demon continue comforting the little dragon until he fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review :)<strong>_


	68. The Truth Hurts

**Transformers of the Stars**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68:<strong>  
><strong>The Truth Hurts<strong>

When Otto finally come to, the first thing he heard was the soft sounds of a machine beeping. It took him a few minutes to orientated himself before he could actually online his optics.

Slowly, he did but his vision come out blurry. He blinked several times to clear it up. When it finally did cleared up, he look around as best he could, taking note that he was no longer in the cargo bay.

He blinked twice before trying to sit up from his laying down position. He struggle lightly before realizing a thermal blanket wrap tightly but comfortably around him.

His attention soon turn to the door that slide open. Entering from it, is Optimus and Ratchet who both were relieved to see him wake.

"You're awake." Said Optimus.

Otto nodded. "W-what happened?" He asked.

"We found you in the cargo bay, barely conscious. Any longer you probably would have frozen to death." Optimus explain. "Otto, what are you doing here in the first place? Does your creator even know you're here?"

Otto shock his head disappointingly. Memories of what happened in the cargo bay filled his processor. As well as the reason he and Bonfire was on the ship on the first place.

His helm pop up quickly when he thought of his little friend. He looked around the med-bay but they weren't any signs of the Galbo.

"Bonfire! Where is he? He was with me in the cargo bay."  
>Otto try to get up but Ratchet gently force him to stay down.<p>

"Easy, Kid. Bonfire's fine. He's with Bumblebee right now."

Otto calm down at the medic's words and snuggle into the thermal blanket.

"Why don't we talk about this later. Right now you should rest." Said Optimus.

Otto nodded tiredly and offline his optics. It didn't take long for him to fall into recharge. Optimus and Ratchet quietly left the youngling to sleep with the door closing behind them.

A few minutes later, the door slide open again. Bumblebee entered with a sleeping Bonfire in his arms. Using his flight ability so he wouldn't wake anyone up, he flew over to the sleeping Otto and gently place the sleeping Galbo by his side. Once place on the berth, Galbo almost instantly snuggle close to his owner with a small smile appearing on his face. Bee smile at the warm scene before flying back to the door.

"Sleep dreams you two." He said. The first understandable thing he said all day.

Quietly, he close the door behind him, making sure the two gets as much energy as they can before they can go up against their creator Gearz.

"Are you completely out of your processor! Pulling a not only crazy but dangerous stunt like this. You could get killed... and you almost did! What were you thinking Otto?"

Otto had his helm case down in shame as he received the scowling of a lifetime from his creator. While he was in the med bay, our Star Warriors had contact Otto's creator through a com-link stating he was OK.

Discovering Otto had gone missing almost put poor Gearz into statis and the colony had almost went into chaos looking for him. Gearz was greatly relieved to hear about his whereabouts. However, discovering where exactly his only creation was had scared him; finding out what happened during his discovery had terrified him to no end.

Thankfully, he calm down once Ratchet had told him he was going to be fine and was recharging peacefully. Once that was settle, Gearz asked to speak with him once he awakens which brings us to right now.

"Well what you have to say for yourself, youngling?"

Otto rolled his optics to the left, where Bonfire was next to him with his head (well body actually) cast down as well. He turn to the right to see both sets of twins giving him eight thumbs up as a way of encouragement. The red one, Sideswipe, was actually the one to congratulate him on the crazy stunt, not that it matters.

"Well?"

Otto try to defend himself but his words were nothing but mumbled.

"Speak up. I would like to hear what you have to say before I ground you for the rest of your life cycle."

Otto took a deep breath and exhale before giving his reason for sneaking onto the ship and hiding in the cargo bay.

"I wanted to help."

Gearz raise an optic ridge. "What?"

"I said, I wanted to help." Otto repeated raising his voice slightly.

"Help? How? If it to repay our guests for what they have done for us, I think we repay them enough for the time being."

Gearz try to reason but Otto shock his head and look up to the viewing screen with determination.

"No, not like that. I mean that I want to go and help them on them on their journey; to help them stop whoever cause all this pain and suffering in the first place."

Gearz was surprise; he didn't expect this out his creation.

"A-absolutely not! Otto, you are too young and too inexperienced to be going on such a dangerous journey alone. What if you get hurt? Or worse?"

"I'm not that inexperienced, I'm a great mechanic and best bot when it come to demon beasts. Plus I won't be alone, Bonfire will be with me all the way. Right buddy?"

Bonfire nodded in agreement.

"I wanted to go out there, see more than whats on Mecania. But more importantly, I wanted to see more demon beasts."

"More demon beasts! Haven't the ones you seen enough?"

"Creator, I'm sure you have notice that I have interest in them."

"Of course I did. Especially when you ask to raise Bonfire when he was an egg."

"Right, but what you don't know is that...well..."

"Well, what Otto?" His creator press on.

Otto took a deep breath and told the truth. "I decided to dedicate my life cycle to studying demon beasts."

"What!" Gearz response was so loud, everyone on the ship heard it. "Absolutely not! I forbid you from doing such a thing! When you get back home, young bot, you are in so much punishment..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid we won't be able to return Otto to you any time soon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review :)<strong>_


	69. No Turning Back Now

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS for short)**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69:<br>No Turning Back Now**

Bumblebee was nervous.

No, he was more than nervous.

He was anxious and he wasn't the only one. Fololo and Falala were anxious as well and maybe an instinct worry from Bonfire, but Bumblebee was the most anxious.

The reason why they are anxious? It's because they recently just pass planet Burn Star.

Now, a normal being will think that nothing to worry about; you're just passing by a planet on the way to another planet...big deal. Well, it is a big deal to demon beasts, if you were a demon beast.

Every demon knows (whether it was a basic knowledge or a gut feeling) that planet Burn Star is the neighboring planet of planet Dark Star which will means they were only hours away before they were within the range of their destination.

Not only that, but as soon as they pass planet Burn Star, things started getting dark. And I mean darker than usual. The light from the distance stars around them were gradually disappearing. It was a pure sign of the magic mist Nightmare had place on the planet. Within minutes, all light will be gone and an empty blackness will be left from it.

There was no turning back at this point, not even to return a youngling and his pet safely back home to his creator.

Which is what Dame Snowflake and Sir Mace were trying to talk to Gearz about. And judging by the screams moments ago he was not taking it well. Then again, it is his right as a creator to worry about the well fare of his creation. And bringing his creation, a innocent youngling, to a planet full of dangerous creatures was the very last thing any of them wanted to do.

But like I stated before. Fate can be a real glitch sometimes. No one ask Otto to come with them; it wasn't his fight. But the young bot had sneak into their ship and remain hidden until they were too far gone to head back.

If they were going to return Otto and Bonfire back home, it would take them the same amount of time in order to go back and put them back. That would have been a waste of time. Time they could use to fight and (hopefully) defeat Nightmare once and for all.

Of course that's the least of Bee's worries now. His main worry; win or lose he was going make sure everyone gets out of this online...even if he doesn't.

The door to the rec room open. Dame Snowflake stood by the door and called for Otto.

"Otto, your creator would like to speak to you again."

Otto nodded and enter the room. Snowflake follow him as the door close behind them.

"Poor Otto." Said Sari. "I can't imagine what he's feeling right now."

She and almost everyone else was in the rec room waiting to hear what they were going to do next; turn around and take Otto back home or keep going and risk placing the youngling in danger.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out Sari." Optimus said.

"Oh right? Like what?" said Sunstreaker. "He's inexperience, he has no fighting skills. He'll just be a burden to us."

"Not unless he's well train." defended Prowl.

"Yeah, but we don't have time for that." reason Jazz.

"Let's face it," said Sentinel. "Unless he magically developed abilities from us to protect himself the kid's no use to us."

Bumblebee blinked twice at what the Magnus just say. '...magically developed abilities from us...' What the woman told him before replay in his mind once more.

*"As long as you stick together and keep each other strong, you will prevail. Understood?"*

'Understood!' He thought before quickly heading for the door.

"Bumblebee, where you're going?" Honey cried out. Everyone had notice his mad dash to the door.

"I'll be back!" He said as the door close behind him.

"Maybe he forgot something?" Bulkhead said.

A few minutes after he left the door slide open again this time revealing Snowflake, Mace, and Otto who had his head case down.

"Well?"

Otto looked at them sadly. Everyone except bad news but then the smile he was struggling to hid force its way out as he told them the news.

"He said I can stay!"

"What?"

"My creator, he says I can't stay."

"Otto, that great." Encourage Honey.

"Yeah, really great." mumbled Sentinel.

"But remember Otto, you're going to have to pull your own weight around. We don't want you... or Bonfire to become a liability." Said Snowflake.

"Yes, madame."

"It will take a lot of work," commented Mace. "As well as a lot of determination. Think you're up for the challenge? There's no turning back once you do."

Otto saluted them both. "I don't plan on quitting anytime soon. I promise to do the best I can sir."

"Then in that case...Welcome, Otto, for you are now a Star Warrior."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	70. Magical Upgrades

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS)**

**...**

**Chapter 70:**  
><strong>Magical Upgrades<strong>

* * *

><p>"You want us to do what?"<p>

Bumblebee sign for the third time in the last half hour as he shift his weight around slightly. In his hands was a dark color, mystery orb which he subconsciously shift to his other hand as place his previously hand on his hips. He was tired and explaining things ten times was irritating.

"I said to just touch it."

"Why?" Sentinel questioned suspiciously. "What's its suppose?"

Bee signed tiredly. "I like I told you before, it's to help the others...and you...when we get to planet Dark Star."

"And how is it suppose to help us?"

Bee took a second to respond. "Uhm...think of it as an upgrade...with magic.

"Have you done this before?" This time Ratchet asked the question.

"Truth be told, this is the first time I'm doing this. But I have done something like this plenty of times."

"Are you sure it would work?"

"It work on Bulkhead." Bulkhead poke his head up with a small 'what?' "And I even gave a similar thing to guys back on Galaxia. This one is a little different but it should work the same."

"This might be useful." encourage Sir Mace. "We don't know what we'll encounter on Dark Star so it's best to be prepared."

Bee nodded in agreement and offer the orb to the others. "So what do you guys say?

Even with Sir Mace encouragement, everyone was still a little hesitant with the mysterious dark orb. Bumblebee had told them that the orb was to make them stronger, physically of course, and help them endure any powerful, and more importantly deadly, attacks in the near future. And they can see how hard he worked on it through the tired expression on his face. But this involved magic, something any of them had no prior experience with.

After a few moments of hesitation, Bulkhead step forward to be the first.

"I guess I'll go first."

"You sure, Big B?" asked Jazz.

"What's the worst that can happen?"

Bulkhead step in front of Bee as he offer the orb to him.

"Okay, Bulk, all you have to do is touch it." Bee explain.

"Okay."

Bulkhead place a servo on the orb and kept it there. Nothing happen after a few minutes and a few of the others were starting think the orb wasn't going to do anything.

"Um," said Sideswipe. "I don't think it's..."

But before he can finish that sentence the orb suddenly started flashing in multiple colors. The display was almost like a disco ball lighting up the whole room. After the color display, the orb stop flashing and another orb appear in between the orb and Bulkhead's servo.

Bulkhead took the smaller orb and examine it. The orb was exactly the same as the first one, only smaller. He look at Bumblebee for further instructions.

"Just hold between both your hands and crush it."

"That's it?" question Sunny.

"That's it."

Bulkhead hold the orb in both servos and crush the orb, which broke easily. Once the orb was crush, a dark glue-like substance appear on the big mech's servos. Bulkhead became nervous when it started to spread.

"Don't worry, Bulk." assure Bee "It wouldn't hurt you."

Once Bulkhead calm at Bee's words, that when the magic happens. The dark substance started to spread faster and Bulkead started feeling a similar funny feeling, the same one he got before he throw in the knock-out blow on Darkscream back on Galaxia.

Everyone else watch in awe as the substance completely cover Bulkhead and disappeared inside him, all while changing his appearance. The green on his armor became a darker shade while the silver became black. Everyone couldn't believe their optics/eyes.

"Bulkhead..."said Prowl "...are you...alright?"

"Yeah." said Bulkead, checking out his new look. "Actually I feel great!" He felt the same and yet he felt different at the same time; like he was stronger, faster even.

"Got to admit, black looks good on him." mumbled Sunstreaker.

A curious thought pop up in Bulkhead's processor as he look at his now black servos. His appearance looked different, but what about his weapons?

"Go ahead. Check out your weapons" said Bee, reading the big mech's thoughts.

The big mech nodded and activated his weapons. The surprise happened seconds after he did that.

The moment the wreaking ball came into view, you would have thought the only thing that change was the color. But after seconds of being activated, multiple numbers of spikes pop out of it, transforming Bulkhead's wrecking ball into a spike ball and chain.

"That is so cool!" cried Sari. "I want to go next!"

"Me, too!" said Otto.

Soon, everyone, expect the Galaxians of course, had line up to get their share of magic. Just like Bulkhead, their armor color had change and their physical abilities had improve powerfully as well as their weapons.

Optimus was a darker shade of red and blue, and his Solitarium Ultra-Axe was now double-edged. Jazz had a silver and black theme now, and his two Energy-chaku can convert into a Energy-gama _(1)._ Prowl was now black and white, his Mecha Stars were smaller, sharper, and more deadly. The smaller size would allow them to travel faster and farer. Ratchet actually feels physical younger, and his electromagnets were now strong enough to create a electro-force field.

Sari was able to maintain some control over her robot-half and was now able to pull out her own hammer and her skates. As for the Jettwins, their fire and wind abilities were stronger than ever.

Bumblebee weighted the orb in his hands. After so many uses, the orb had shank down to a small ball.

"I think it's good for one more use." He said "And it's all yours, Sentinel."

"Give it a shot. It's really cool." said Otto. The young mech was now a darker green and black. His primary weapon, Energy-saws, can now detached and be use as projectiles._ (2)_

Sentinel was the only one left who didn't get his upgrade yet. He still was a little hesitant about the idea, but after seeing everyone else get theirs, he might as well take a shot at it.

"Fine." He said. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to like it."

"Of course you wouldn't." Bee said, tossing the small ball to him.

Sentinel catch it mid-air and crush the small ball in both servos. He force himself to remain calm as the dark substance engulfed his body and a strange, yet comforting feeling overwhelm him. Once it was done, he look at his now black servos and examine himself.

"Now bad." He had to admit as he started to flex his 'muscles'. "Not bad at all."

While Sentinel was busy admiring himself, Ratchet pop up a good question.

"So what now?"

"Now," said Snowflake. "We find Dark Star."

* * *

><p><em>(1) Energy-gama; their version of a Kusarigama. It's a blade inside if one of the sticks of each chaku and extra lengths of chain stored in the other with a heavy iron weight at the end.<em>

_(2) I'm basing Otto and his weapons off the robot monkey Otto from "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!"_

**_Review :)_**


	71. The Dark Mist

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS)**

**...**

**Chapter 71:**  
><strong>The Dark Mist<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Nightmare's fortress~<strong>_

_**...**_

"Well, well, well, it looks like our guests are finally here." commented Customer Service. "They sure took their sweet time getting here."

"Now, now, Customer Service." said Nightmare. "It's not their fault. After all, there were some...complications getting here and you know how much I like to hide my little planet from preying eyes."

"Indeed, I do." Customer Service look through the universal microscope to see our Star Warriors' ship making way through the Dark Mist.  
>"You know, seeing how dark the Dark Mist is, they're going to need a little help getting through it."<p>

"I'm sure they'll be fine." reply Nightmare. "If not, I will send out a small link they can follow to get though."

Customer Service nod in understanding. "In that case, should I send a message to Galvatron and his crew about their arrival?"

"Indeed you may."

Customer Service bow before leaving the throne room. Once alone, Nightmare close his eyes and send out a small link to one of the demon beasts on the ship. Once the link was sent, he open his eyes and waited for his enemies to arrive.

"Soon," he said. "Soon, they will all perish in my hands."

...

_**~Back with the Ship~**_

_**...**_

The Dark Mist is a specialize mist created by Nightmare to keep intruders, or any wondering space travelers, from detecting planet Dark Star. Once inside it, all source of light vanishes and is replaced by a seemingly endless darkness. Rarely anyone wanders through it; but the ones that do get caught in it, don't make it. The still darkness of the mist makes it impossible for anyone to see what's around them. You're basically a sitting duck, a perfect target for Nightmare's demon beasts to capture and imprison. The only way to get through it and possibly find Dark Star is to have a demon beast guide, which our Star Warriors have.

"Move a little to the right."

Snowflake nodded and guide the ship to the a few degrees to the right. Bumblebee was right next to her, guiding their way through the Dark Mist. Even with light, they were still driving blind in this never-ending darkness. Hopefully, planet Dark Star was close by and they'll be reaching it soon.

Bumblebee kept his force up front as he help guide the ship where they need to go. At first, he wasn't sure where Dark Star was inside the mist but he knew it was close by. The mist had gotten stronger than the last time he saw it, and since he and Nightmare weren't really 'buddy-buddy' anymore, he wasn't really up to date. But after receiving a small but familiar link from his oh-so-loving creator, he was able to verify where they need to go.

"How much longer until we get there?" asked Sentinel.

"Yeah, this dark mist stuff looks like it could go on forever." said Sideswipe.

"I think that's the point." said Jazz. Falala floated from behind them.

"It shouldn't be much longer." she said.

"Yeah, we're getting closer and closer as we speak." said Fololo.

"Even though we're only going there to defeat Nightmare and bring peace back into the universe," said Mace. "You three must be excited about return home after so long."

"Yeah, you guys have lived with us for as long as I can remember but I rarely ever heard you guys talk about your home." said Honey. "What's it look like?"

"Dark." said Bee. "...and depressing, but mostly dark. From space, Dark Star basically look like...well...a dark, purple star."

"What's like...to live on Dark Star?"

"It's definitely not like Galaxia; you can say it's almost the opposite. Dark Star can be a very dangerous planet, from demon beasts to the landscapes. You're basically on your own as the phrase 'survival of the fittest' is use very strongly there. Unless you're one of the higher up; demon beasts with special statistics, such as myself, get to stay with Nightmare and live in his castle."

Honey nodded in understanding; it's a hard life living on Dark Star, compared to what she was use to where everyone working with each other to survive.

"It's been years since we last seen Dark Star." said Fololo. "So much has happen, we can only assume that things has change during our absents."

"Even the Dark Mist has change." said Falala. "It's stronger than we remember."

"Probably due to Nightmare's power growing." said Snowflake.

"So when we get there, we can assume that it's darker and more depressing than before." Sunstreaker said.

"We can assume that, yes." Bee agreed.

...

_**~Nightmare's Fortress...again~**_

...

"Galvatron, Lord Nightmare had sent you a message." said a Demon Beast soldier sent from Customer Service. "The Star Warriors have arrive and will be landing on the planet shortly."

"I see." said Galvatron. "The message is received. You're dismissed."

The demon beast bow in respect and left the large room where Galvatron and his two loyal companion shared. Once the demon beast left, Blitzwing and Lugnut emerge.

"Zo, the Autobotz and their friendz have finally made it." said Icy before his head switch to Random. "Oh boy, now the party can really get ztrated!"

"Not to question your authorities, my liege." said Lugnut. "But are you sure we should do this?"

Galvatron was silent for a moment as he thought over the conversation he had with Wolfwrath not too long ago. The true was he wasn't 100% sure if his plan for the Star Warriors was going to go his way or lead him and his minions to their own destruction. But considering what other options they got, they didn't have much of a choice.

"It is a little doubtful, isn't it?" he answered trustfully. "But considering our other options, this is our best one."

Lugnut nodded and say nothing. He will always follow his glorious leader where ever it'll lead him.

"Now," he continue. "We should go now to greet our guests."

Blitzwing and Lugnut nodded and follow the Decepticon leader towards their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	72. Dark Star Nightmare's Fortress

**Transformers of the Stars (TFS)**

**...**

**Chapter 72:****  
>Dark Star;<br>Nightmare's Fortress**

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

Everyone on the ship let out a frustrated sign after Sideswipe let out his question for the tenth time in a row. They been traveling through the Dark Mist for a good while now and the endless darkness was starting to bore everyone, some faster than others. Some of our Warriors had been able to find something to distract them from their boreness. Like Otto; the young mech had already started picking up his own weight (and Bonfire's) by offering to repair any damage or broken equipment. So far, he was being more civil compared to the older, complaining red mech.

"We're almost there, Sideswipe." signed Snowflake.

"You said that ten minutes ago."

"No." said Ratchet, irritated. "She said that one minute ago, around the same time you asked your last question."

"But I'm so bored." he complained. "And we been traveling for months."

"First of all, it's only been several days, a week at most. Second, we only been traveling thorough this Dark Mist thing for a good thirty minutes or so, which isn't long for our time standards. Third, if you complain one more time, I'm going to leave a very large, very hurtful dent upside that thick helm of yours."

"Ah come on. I can't be the only getting tired by the never-ending darkness we're in."

"That's probably one of the Dark Mist side effect." said Mace. "To make us feel like we're never getting out of it; like we're forever trap inside."

"Oh, I hope we not." said Jetstorm. "Darkness is very unsettling."

"I agree with you, brother." said Jetfire.

"Well, I hate to be the barer of bad news but it's best that you get use to the darkness." said Bee "There is basically little to no light shine on Dark Star, mainly due to the Dark Mist surrounding it. Any light source there will be from our own or artificial."

"Seriously?" said Sunstreaker. "An all dark planet?"

"Well, with a name like Dark Star, what do you expect? A sunny planet full with beautiful beaches?" said Sari.

There was a somewhat peaceful silent on the ship for a good while or so before Sideswipe asked the dreaded question again.

"Are we there yet?"

But before a wrench can magically appear in Ratchet's hands, Bumblebee answered the question.

"Yes, we are."

* * *

><p>"Look," said Snowflake.<p>

Everyone look to what she was referring to.

"The Mist," said Optimus. "It's starting to disappear."

After traveling through the Dark Mist for a good forty or so minutes, (for Sideswipe it was like forever), our Star Warriors had finally reach what looks like the end of the darkness known as the Dark Mist. After exiting, the bots look out to see a planet among them; the planet they spend a week or so searching.

Planet Dark Star.

As the older bots look down on it as a sign of relief, the younger bots look down on it as a sign of amazement. Like Bumblebee said, Dark Star had live up to its name. The planet was, in fact, a five-pointed dark purple star with black spots here and there.

As the others look down on it with excitement, Bumblebee look down on his home planet with a sense of pride. He was born on that planet. And even if he lived most of his early sparklinghood in a sort of fear; spent most of his time training to become the powerful, fearsome demon beast Nightmare wanted him to be, he still recall a time when he didn't have to go through all that. A time he didn't have to a demon beast; a time he spent acting like a normal, happy sparkling with his demon friends and his guardian.

He let out s small sign. The last time he saw his home planet was when he was force to from it. He still remember how hard it was for him leaving the planet. But now, after so long, he felt great joy returning back to it. Taking a small glance to the side, he can see Fololo and Falala feel the same way. And Bonfire, even if he wasn't born on the planet, there was a feeling; a feeling that just says _'You belong there',_ a feeling that says _'You're home'_.

_**"Welcome back, young one."**_

Bumblebee blink in surprise. He knew that voice; it was the voice of the woman from his dream. Tearing himself from the window, he look around the room searching for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

_'That's...strange.'_ he thought. _'I could have sworn I heard her...like she was somewhere in this room.'_

"Are you okay?" Honey asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Uh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Bee reply softly. "Just remembering, is all."

Honey nodded in understanding. She felt the same way when they were heading back to Galaxia. Of course, everything went up in smoke after seeing that her once beautiful home planet was in ruins, but she can share some sympathy with him.

"Okay, demons." said Sentinel. "We're made it to the planet, now tell us where Nightmare's fortress is?"

Bumblebee blink once before raising one unseen eyebrow. "You don't get it, don't you?"

"Get what?" asked Prowl.

"There's another reason Nightmare had the Dark Mist completely cover over Dark Star." Bee explain. "It wasn't only to hide the planet from the rest of the universe...but it's also cause he consider Dark Star to be his main base."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Dark Star isn't just the planet where Nightmare's fortress is located...but it's also consider Dark Star to behis."

"So, what you're saying is that..."

"...Planet Dark Star is Nightmare's fortress."

"The planet is his fortress? Can he do that?" asked Sari.

"From the looks of it, yes."

"So, he already knows we're here?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Yes."

"Well, the element of surprise was never on our to do list anyways." joked Sideswipe. That earn him a heavy wrench upside the helm.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Ratchet.

A sudden jolt movement from the ship nearly cause everyone to fall on their tailpipes. A few emergency symbols appear on the main screen, all of which indicating the ship was mysterious shutting itself down in mid-flight.

"Right now, we have to make an emergency landing...and fast!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	73. First Encounter

**Transformers of the Stars**

**...**

**Chapter 73:  
>First Encounter<strong>

* * *

><p>After getting through the Dark Mist, the ship mysterious started shutting down on itself. Having no choice, our Star Warriors were focus to make an emergency landing nearby. Fortunately for the them, they were able to come across a large opening in the middle of a field.<p>

"Is everyone alright?" asked Optimus.

The landing was very bumping since the landing gear failed to appear. There was a few groans and grunts from the bots, but other than a few bumps and scratches, everyone was relatively alright.

"We're fine." reply Mace.

"Speak for yourself." mumbled Sunstreaker.

"What could have cause the ship to shut down on itself." asked Honey.

"Don't know." said Jazz, "Everything was running smoothly until we pass through the Mist."

"Well, besides the ship shutting down and emergency landing because of it, we have successfully landing on Dark Star." said Snowflake.

"Great! Let's have a look around." said Sari.

"Hold on, kid." said Ratchet. "Make sure you're in your robot mode before you go out. We don't know if the planet's atmosphere is poisonous to organics."

"Right, got it." Sari transform into her robot. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

**...**

With a bit of effort, our Star Warriors were able to lower the ramp and exit the ship. Once they were out, they were finally able to see Dark Star. Being the first outsiders to ever get past the Dark Mist and landed on Dark Star, no one had any idea what it will be like other than what Bumblebee had told them. But even with Bumblebee's description, our heroes were still surprise with what they saw.

Planet Dark Star was dark.

Literally.

The whole planet was completely covered in a blanket of darkness. Everything there was in a dark, depressing color; mostly black and purple. The ground was dry and hard with patches of purple grass here and there. The trees were black and bare. There were a few leaves on the ground and they were in darker shade of purple. From a short distance from where they stood, they can see a small pond full of cherry red water. Above them, was the black sky with a few purple clouds gently floating through the atmosphere. There was no sun or any main source of light in sight.

"Crrazzy." said Jazz. "Bee did said it will be dark and depressing."

"Yeah, I just didn't think it will be this dark." said Bulkhead.

"Hey, look." said Sideswipe.

He was pointing to the rest of the field were a large amount of small lights was moving around.

"Oh, those are very pretty lights." commented Jetstorm.

The younglings head towards the small lights that were just in front of the ship. Turns out those little lights were really small glowing insects.

"Whoa." said Honey. One of the insects started to fly in front of her face. "What are these things? They're beautiful."

"Yeah. They're like Fireflies." said Sari.

"Those are Fairyglows." said Falala.

"Fairyglows?" Falala nodded.

"They are very small insects that glow almost continuously. They're one of the main source of light on Dark Star. You can find them pretty much anywhere."

Sari was able to catch one in between both hands. She pull it up to her face to get a better look at it.  
>"This doesn't look anything like a fairy." she said. "It look more like a mosquito to me."<p>

"Fairyglows get their names from their fairy-like glow." explain Fololo. "When they fly around, you can easily mistake them for fairies."

Sari nodded and release the Fairyglow in her hands. The Fairyglow flatter a bit before flying up in the air in a fairy-like motion. She started giggling when a whole bunch of them started flying around her.

"Even if they're not really fairies, they're still beautiful." said Honey.

She continue to watch the Fairyglow around her until Bonfire jumped and ate it.

"Bonfire!"

* * *

><p>The moment Bumblebee step out of the ship and onto the soil of his home planet, he felt a great amount of pride and happiness. He had hope that Dark Star hadn't change much over time and he almost thrilled to see that his wish had came true. He let out a small sign; it was good to be home.<p>

_**"Young one..."**_

Bumblebee's glowing eyes widen at the sound of that voice. It was the woman again and she was close.

_**"Over here."**_

Bumblebee turn his head to the direction of his voice. He almost couldn't believe his eyes when he actually saw her translucent figure across the field, standing over the horizon.

_**"Come young one, we have much to discuss."**_

She turn and disappeared on the other side of the hill. Bumblebee blink, making sure his eyes were really working before looking around for his crewmates. To his left, Honey, Sari, Bulkhead and the Jettwins were in the middle of a swamp of Fairyglows. Fairyglows were fairly harmless, even if they were demon beasts. They acted like mosquitoes so, to organics especially, they were the one of the most troublesome demon beasts on the planet. It was a good thing Sari was in her robot mode or she would have a fine dinner to these tiny blood eating nuisances in less than an hour.

Bumblebee turn his head to right. The older twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, were standing nearby, watching the other younglings. Turning his head further to the right, he could see Prowl and Jazz were out there as well. The samurai ninja-bot's frame remain motionless as numerous Fairyglows landed on him to rest. With them, was Bonfire who was jumping around trying to catch some Fairyglows with his mouth. Not only were Fairyglows a good source of light, they were also a common food source for other demon beast, the bird-types especially.

Bumblebee then turn his attention to the other side of the ship. The rest of the team, Optimus, Ratchet, Sentinel, Dame Snowflake, and Sir Mace, were trying to figure out what was wrong with the ship. Otto was with them, his mechanic skill working true to form.

No one seem to have notice the woman, leaving Bumblebee left to talk to her. Using his flight ability, Bumblebee was able to remain undetected by the others and went after the woman.

**...**

When Bumblebee reach the other side of the field, he saw the woman waiting for him. Slowly, he approach her. He landed on his two feet as soon as he was right in front of her. Their position was just like his dream a while ago with the woman still looking luminous and beautiful despite her translucent form. The only difference between the two was the scenery, but that didn't stop him from getting that sense of deja vu. It was weird but he wave it off, thinking it wasn't anything important.

_"We will have to make this quick."_ she said._ "I'm afraid I don't have much time before he notices."_

"What do you mean?" Bee asked. "Before who notices?"

The woman let out a sign and case her golden eyes to the ground. It was then Bee notice how tired and drained she looked, even in a spiritual form. It didn't affect her beauty much but it did cause Bumblebee to worry about her wellbeing.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, I will be if everything goes well."

Bumblebee look at her in confusion. He still don't understanding what she means. The woman smile softly at his confusion. She place a hand on his cheek and gently rub it. Bumblebee didn't hesitant as he leaned into her soft touch. He didn't even question how she was even able to touch him as a pellucid figure. He just relax and enjoy the close contact.

_"You're a good boy."_ she said, suddenly. _"It pains me to put such a burden on you. If only I had been more careful when he..."_

She pause from her mumbling, remembering something that happen many, many years ago. Bumblebee had taken notice of her silence when she stop rubbing his face. There was a silence between them. Bumblebee didn't say anything as she went through her thoughts. She was brought out of her thoughts by Bumblebee who had a worry look on his face. She smile slightly, grateful for his concerns before she turn serious.

_"I need you to very carefully, alright? What I'm about to is very important."_

Bumblebee gave her his full attention as she explain from the very beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	74. The Welcoming Committee

**Transformers of the Stars**

**...**

**Chapter 74:  
>The Welcoming Committee<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, guys." said Otto. He was trying to get the ship back online again and the others were provide him with some much needed light. "I can't find the reason why it shut down but whatever it is, it's not going to get the ship back online. Everything's in working order, it just won't start."<p>

"It's okay, Otto." said Snowflake. "You did your best that's what matters. Why don't you go play with the others for a bit." Otto gave a sad smile and nodded.

"I just don't get it." said Sentinel, once Otto was with Bonfire and the others. "What could have cause the ship to shut down in the first place?"

"Who knows." said Ratchet. "But whatever it is, my guess is it's also perverting the ship from starting up as well."

"It could have been the Mist." said Mace. "Falala did mention it was stronger. Perhaps it is somehow capable of disarming machinery."

"If that's true, why didn't it affect us?" asked Ratchet. "After all we are machines."

"Not entirely." said Prowl, as he and Jazz join in on the conversation. "Even if we are machines, we still have a life form, a spark. That only is what separates us from being a true machine."

"Well, whatever's the reason, it's not going to get the ship back online." said Sentinel.

Optimus nodded in agreement. He look over to where the younglings were playing with the Fairyglows close by. It was then he notice that someone was missing.

"Where's Bumblebee?"

The bots that were with him looked him in confusion before looking over to the rest of the group, think he was with the others. Prowl and Jazz, however, look around the ship before looking back at Optimus.

"We thought he was with you guys?" said Jazz. Optimus shook his helm.

"Well, he isn't."

"Maybe, the others know where he is." suggest Snowflake.

They walked to where the rest of the were playing at. Sari was the first one to notice and announced their approach.

"Hey, guys." she said.

"Any luck with the ship?" Bulkhead ask.

"Unfortunately no. It seems that we're going to have to walk from here."

"Walk? Are you serious? Do you what that will do to my paint job?" said Sunstreaker.

"Hey," said Honey, looking around. "Where's Bumblebee?"

"We were hoping you would know." said Optimus. "He isn't with us, and it looks like he isn't with you either."

"Where could he have gone? I hope he didn't get too far."

"I wouldn't worry too much about him." said Ratchet. "The kid probably got a little too excited about coming home so he ran off for a bit. No big deal. I'm sure he'll find his way back in no time."

"Ratchet's right. If anyone could find their way through Dark Star, that someone would be Bumblebee."

Honey nodded in agreement.

_'I hope he's alright though.'_ she thought as she watch a Fairyglow fly around in front of her. That Fairyglow was then snatch up by a long, sticky tongue.

Honey jumped at the sudden attack before looking down. Her attacker was nothing more than a small round frog with large orange eyes, small bat-like wings, and purple markings all around its body. The little frog 'ribbit' before bouncing off.

"Hey look," cried Sari, getting her attention.

She looked up and saw more of those frogs bouncing around, catching the Fairyglows with their tongues.

"I guess its dinner time for these little guys." said Jazz.

"What are these things?" said Sentinel.

"They're Demon Frogs." explained Mace. "We had a few of them back on Galaxia. Careful though, they have the power to possesses even the biggest of bots."

Bulkhead move out of the way of a few Demon Frogs as they chase after their meals. He and everyone else try to keep their balance when the ground underneath them started to shake.

"Um, do they also have the power to cause earthquakes?"

"No, that is the result of a bigger demon beast."

The Demon Frogs, who were bouncing to catch their meals, were now bouncing away as soon as they felt the ground move.

"What's going on?" said Ratchet.

"I think we're about to find out.' said Optimus. "Look!"

Coming out of the forest and heading straight for them, was a extremely large snake. It has a long brown body with a yellow underside and a spotted pattern running across its back. It also has glaring yellow eyes and pale yellow markings running across it's long tail.

"Now that's a big snake!"

"That's Heavy Anaconda!" said Snowflake. "And I'm afraid we're in the middle of its feeding grounds."

"What!" yelled Sentinel. "There's no way in the pits am I going to end up as some organic's food."

"Then I suggest you get moving, before you become its main course."

Bumblebee have arrive, ready to fend off any unwanted demon beast. "The twins and I will try to distract it. The rest of you guys should get as far away as possible."

"You got it." said Optimus. "Everyone, follow Bumblebee's lead." Everyone nodded and headed towards the forest.

"Be careful, Bee." said Honey before following after the others.

After he was sure the others were going to be safe, Bumblebee and the Jettwins started flying around Heavy Anaconda's head. The giant immediately drew his attention on them, trying to catch at least one of them with its deadly fangs.

"Too slow, Heavy, you're have to be faster than that. Whoa!"

Bumblebee had been so focus on the large demon beast that he almost got caught in its mouth. Thankfully, the attack got block by Jetfire's attack.

"Phew, thanks Jetfire. I appreciate it."

Jetfire's flame ability seem to greatly affect the Heavy Anaconda. The three of them distracted the demon beast for a while longer before deciding on getting back to the others.

"Okay, guys. I think it's time to ditch this snake."

The twins nodded but then Jetstorm spotted something. "Look out!"

Jetfire and Bumblebee turn and were suddenly hit by the Heavy Anaconda's tail. Both of them hit the ground a fair distance from each other. Jetstorm fled down to his brother as he painfully sat up.

"Brother, are you okay?" he said.

"I be fine." said Jetfire.

Bumblebee grunted as he sat up from bush he landed in. As he got he can hear the heavy sound of the Heavy Anaconda approaching him. Looking up, he saw that the large snake was getting ready to strike; it's long, venomous fangs glimmering in the darkness. Bumblebee growled, knowing he was countered. Heavy Anaconda let out a loud hiss. It was about to strike when...

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

Multiple gunshot were firing from the air. Heavy Anaconda, intimated by the shots, decided to let its prey escape and flee from the shots. Bumblebee, who was surprise by what just happen, broke out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a jet. Looking up, he saw a multiple strange looking aircraft flying around, three in total. One of them, a silver one, came in low above the ground, heading straight towards. But before Bee could move out of the way, the silver jet began to transform and landed right in front of him.

Once his transformation was done, the mysterious silver bot stood up straight, his tall height making him look even more intimating as Bee look straight through the barrel of a Fusion Cannon.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	75. Expect the Unexpected

**Transformers of the Stars**

**...**

**Chapter 75:**  
><strong>Expect the Unexpected<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a lot of things Bumblebee didn't expect today. The woman was the first thing. Meeting her (spiritually of course), discovering who she was, her name, the truth about her, Nightmare, and the connection between them. What got him the most was what she said about him; his connections between her and Nightmare and his true purpose.<p>

At first, it sort of freak him out, having that all that responsible weighting on his shoulder. He was very doubtful that he could even accomplish it, but the woman manage to calm him down and assume him that he would do fine. He was still a little doubtful about everything but he did feel better. After all he had his friends to help him though it.

Soon after their discussion, the woman faded into existence, expecting to see him and his friends soon. Bumblebee headed back towards the others with heavy thoughts in his minds. But he set him all aside when he saw Heavy Anaconda trying to make a meal out of the others. Thinking quickly, he and the Jettwins distracted it while the others moved to some place safer.

The plan worked all the way to the point where they were hit by surprise by its tail. Bee landed on one side and the twins landed on the other. And as luck would have it, the Heavy Anaconda use this to its advantage to corner Bee.

Now even with its large size, the Heavy Anaconda still have those lightning-fast reflexion as if it was a normal size Anaconda. So Bumblebee wouldn't have much time to dodge its strike attack if it wasn't for those multiple gunshots from those three space jets. As soon as those shots were fired, the Heavy Anaconda quickly fled the scene, making Bumblebee safe.

For the moment, at least.

Once the Heavy Anaconda was gone, the largest jet, the silver one, came down from the sky and transform himself to his robot mode. He landed right in front of Bumblebee and pointing his rather large Fusion Cannon right at him.

All that was just the cake itself.

...

"Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee turn his gaze slightly to the right of the silver bot to see the others were here and ready to help him out. But their path was soon block by the silver jet's two companions. They stop and pull out their weapons, ready for fight. The silver bot, however, pay little to no attention to them as he continue to stare down at Bee.

"So," The silver bot finally said. "You are this Esse Magiam I heard so much about."

"Yes." Bee reply. "And I'm guessing you're that new warrior of his that ask him to remove my curse."

"Guilty... as charmed."

The heat of a charge Fusion Cannon turn into a helping hand. Bee was confused by this surprising offer, but he took it generously as the silver bot help him up. Seeing the offer, the others lower their weapons but didn't put them away.

"Uhm, thanks." said Bee. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Nightmare calls me by the name of Galvatron, but I'm sure you know me by another name..."

Bumblebee blinked. "I do?"

Bumblebee thought about for a minute as he try to recall where he had seen this bot before. Narrowing it all down, the only bot he can think of that own a Fusion Cannon on his right arm was...

"Megatron!"

Bumblebee wasn't the only one that was surprise. The others, at least the ones that know the crazy triple charger, were surprise as well. The ones that didn't know him just look on, confused.

"Eh, eh, eh, look he remembers!" Jump in one of the other two bots. "And look, his friends all got a make-over too."

The sudden randomness of the black and metallic purple bot only told them that he was Blitzwing, leaving the large dark purple and silver mech next to him to be Lugnut.

"Uhm, who are they exactly?" asked Otto, with Bonfire in his hands.

"Decepticons. They're a bunch of bot who are no better than Nightmare himself." said Ratchet. "The Autobots had been at war with them for centuries. Just months ago we manage to imprison their leader...that is until Nightmare help him and his team escape."

"So I'm guessing the big silver mech is him."

"Yup."

And that's just the icing on the cake.

...

"I see Nightmare had gain you and your henchmen power. Power he gave once you had agree to join his side." said Snowflake.

Our Star Warriors, including Bumblebee, were all on one side while the Decepticons, now turn demon beasts, were the other side. Everyone had their guard up knowing fully well that fight Megatron (now called Galvatron) was never an easy task. And now that he got demon power, he was even more dangerous than before. But of course the Autobots were much stronger too, thanks to Bumblebee's upgrade.

"Correct." The silver mech look down at his hands, clearly amazing at his new form and power. "I must admit, this new body and power is astonishing. And the name he gained me, Galvatron, a fitting name for a future ruler, is it not?"

"Of course, Lord Galvatron, a fitting name indeed." said Lugnut.

A few bots rolled their optics/eyes.

"But enough about me." He turn his attention to the bots in front of him. "I'm here to take care of the matter at hand."

"I'm guessing Nightmare have sent you after us?" asked Mace.

"As a matter of fact, he did. He order me and my subordinates here to 'welcome' you to Dark Star before you all meet your demise. However..."

"However, what?" question Optimus.

"However, I had a...different agenda in mind."

"Really?" said Sentinel. "And do you expect us to follow through it?"

Galvatron laugh. "Of course not. I will expect nothing less from the Autobots who manage to imprison me...and I mean all five of them." The earthbound Autobots tense slightly when he shared a heated glance at them, but that quickly disappeared when he turn his back to them. "However, I'm not here to fight or seek revenge."

The bots were caught off guard. "You're not?" asked Honey.

Galvatron shook his head. "No, I'm only here to post a proposal."

"A proposal?" Jazz asked suspiciously. "A proposal for what?"

Galvtron turn back around.

"Join me in defeating our shared enemy, Nightmare."

And that's the cherry on top.

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	76. An Alliance From An Unlikely Source

**Transformers of the Stars**

**...**

**Chapter 76:**

**An Alliance From An Unlikely Source**

* * *

><p>"Join me in defeating our shared enemy, Nightmare."<p>

When Galvatron spoke those word, almost no body believed him. There was a stunned silence with our bots before they slowly shook it off.

"That is the most...stupid thing I ever heard!" yelled Sideswipe.

"How dare you insult our Lord's offer!" said Lugnut. "You should be grateful that he willingly offer his services to the like of you."

"Calm down, Lugnut." said Galvatron. "They have the right to speak their own opinion."

"For once, I agree with Sideswipe." commented Ratchet. "Nightmare is an evil incarnate. If you were to forge an alliance with anyone, why would it be with ours?"

"Because, medic, someone as great and powerful as the glorious Decepticon leader, Lord Galvatron, can never allow anyone other than himself to rule the universe." said Lugnut.

"Ah, Lugnut, you know me too well."

"You lead an army of Decepticons," said Bee. "Why would you ask us for help?"

I may have army of loyal minions at my disposal but so does Nightmare." explain Galvatron. "What took me centuries to create my army, and yet Nightmare merely needs a few weeks to make his own. This particular endeavor requires things that are beyond the realm of my knowledge and command; the power of magic... and a certain demon beast." That last one was pointed at Bumblebee.

"Pfft, if that's all we need then I guess we don't need you or our henchmen." said Sunstreaker.

"On the contrary, you might hold what is needed to defeat Nightmare, but getting to him up close and personal wouldn't be so easy." Galvatron turn to look at their ship in the short distance. "I'm guessing that your ship has completely shut down on itself."

"How would you know?"

Galvatron laugh. "A side effect of Nightmare's Dark Mist. Unless protected by a special shield, all machinery will be affected and shutdown on itself."

"Well, we figure that out." said Jazz.

"Indeed you did. But without your ship, the only way of getting to Nightmare's palace is by traveling on foot."

"Pfft, it can't be far. I mean we can all see from here." said Sentinel.

Sentinel was right. Since they arrive, everyone was about to see the rather large castle that stood out in the distance.

"Don't let looks deceive you, it's much farther than you think."

"He is right being." said Jetfire. He and Jetstorm where in the air to see how far of a distance they would have to travel. "Nightmare's castle is much farther down."

Bumblebee flew up there to get a look for himself. "Yup, it looks like a good two to three days worth of travel alone... with or without breaks."

"How about our vehicle modes? Won't that shorten the distance?" asked Prowl.

"Possibly yes." said Galvatron. "But you're forgetting we on a planet filled with not only demon beasts but dangerous traps as well. The chance of all you making it one piece are slim to none. Not without the proper help and guidance, of course."

"He's got a point." said Honey.

"Hear me now, our past alliances; Autobot, Decepticon, no longer matters... not while Nightmare's reign still lives on."

"Pfft, the past always matters." claim Ratchet.

"A truce between the Autobots and the Decepticons? How long do you expect us to believe that will last?" said Sentinel.

"Only as long as it's mutually beneficial."

"And, when our propose shared mission is complete?" asked Optimus.

"I will conquer this universe...my way."

"I see. A moment if you will, Galvatron." asked Mace.

"Please, be my guest."

The bots walked a fair distance away from the Deceptions to share their options among each other.

"Do you think we could trust him?" asked Snowflake. She doesn't know much of anything about Galvatron so she'll have to base facts from the Autobots who do know him.

"Brutal honesty... from a Decepticon?" said Sunstreaker. "Please. It's like me getting into a mud wrestle with Sides."

"Yeah, that will never happen." joked Jazz.

"Aligning with a lesser evil of two evils is still siding with evil." commented Ratchet. "Galvatron can not be trusted."

"But still he did brought out some good points." said Honey. "Getting to the castle wouldn't be easy nor getting to Nightmare himself."

"We're out numbered on enemy domain. We could use all the help we could get." said Mace.

Optimus who's been silent for the time being turn to Bumblebee. "What do you think, Bumblebee?"

"Well, even if we did refuse their offer, I'm pretty sure they can't go back to Nightmare. By now, he should already know that Galvatron has asked to join us. If he returns now, even with our helms, he could get into some serious trouble for treason."

"So, what do we do now?" said Sari.

As the team continue to discuss about Galvatron's offer, Galvatron and his companions stood by the distance. After a few more moments of decision-making, they have decided.

"Alright, Galvatron," said Snowflake. "We'll join you."

_**...**_

_**Nightmare's Throne Room**_

_**...**_

"Those fools!" growled Nightmare. The fiery of his anger can be heard throughout the castle walls. The guards standing outside were shaking slightly, hoping that their master wouldn't take his anger out on them.

"I must say, I even I'm a bit surprise by their sudden betrayal." said Customer Service. "But this shouldn't affect you much, My Lod. After all, you gave them their powers, you can easily take it back if you want."

Nightmare, who was in a frenzy one second ago, quickly return back to his calm-looking demeanour. "No, it's alright. They can keep it."

Customer Service blinked behind his glasses. "They can?"

Nightmare gave him a small nod. "If they think they can simply get up and leave then they have another thing come." A evil smirk appear on Nightmare's lip. "Let's them join their little groupie. Soon, they will lead the ultimate prize for their betrayal."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	77. Flower Power

**Author's Note:**_ Hey, everybody! I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm running out of ideas and it's taking me a while to come up with these chapters. Good news though, this is the longest chapter I posted so far (being almost 2000 words excluding the notes). Hopefully, I'll make all my chapter this long seeing as you guys have to wait so long to read them. _

* * *

><p><strong>Transformers of the Stars<strong>

**...**

**Chapter 77:**

**Flower Power**

* * *

><p>Tension was in the air as our Star Warriors started their journey towards Nightmare's castle with the Deceptions in tow. Since their alliance, the two sides had agreed to work together to end the Nightmare Wizard once and for all. But first, they had to get to him in his castle.<p>

Sensing the tension in the air, Bumblebee thought to break with some small talk.

"You know…we couldn't pick a better time to get here; we're just in time for spring."

A few of them blinked in confusion and scan around. All they could see was black trees, purple grass, and the darkness that covers it all.

"How can you tell, Bee?" asked Jazz

"Yeah, all we can see is darkness." said Sari.

"Call it an instinct, being born here and all. But if you been here long enough, you'll probably see the signs."

The rest of the travel went like that. The others would ask questions about Dark Star and Bumblebee, Fololo, and Falala would answer as best they could. There weren't any eventful encounters with any demon beast, so the bots were about to get a lot of distance covered on their first day.

"Hey, guys." said Bee. "I think we should camp out for the day, nighttime is approaching."

The others stopped and transformed into their robot modes.

"I think Bumblebee's right." said Optimus. "Is it just me or is it getting darker than before."

"It is. Look," said Fololo.

The blue puffball pointed to the large group of Fairyglows that was flying all around them.

"The times when it's darker than usual are our nighttime. A lot more Fairyglows appear around this time."

"So, not only are they a source of light, but they are also a source of time." said Prowl.

"This is also the time where most large demon beasts do their hunting so it might be best to fine some place safe for the night." said Falala.

"I located a cave just west from where we stand." said Lugnut. "It should be large enough for all us."

Nodding, the bots headed for the cave Lugnut mention and seek shelter there. They gathered some firewood and Jetfire created them some much need light. Galvatron and his Decepticons stayed outside to make sure the area was safe. Knowing the others would be a bit wary, Bumblebee volunteered to do the same while the rest starts to relax from their travels.

"Well, today went well." commented Sentinel.

"Indeed it did." said Mace. "Hopefully the rest of the trip will end up the same."

"Some reason I doubt that." said Snowflake.

While the bots were talking, Sari, Honey, Otto, and Bonfire were explored the cave they were in a bit more. The cave was deeper than they first thought, and in the darkest, it looked like it stretches on for miles. Sari walked over to Bonfire who was busy sniffing something hiding behind a large rock.

"What you're sniffing at, Bonfire?"

She looked around the rock and gasped in surprise.

"Hey, guys; look what Bonfire found."

Honey and Otto walked over to where Sari was standing and what Bonfire was sniffing at.

"What is it, Sari?" Honey asked.

She knee down and saw what the two had found. Looking up at them with three pairs of big, wide eyes were three small, feminine looking flowers. Two of the flowers were identical and were almost as tall as Sari.

The twin flowers had a yellow face surrounded by petals. The five frontal petals were light orange with small reddish-colored markings on them. Behind those petals are five more gold-colored petals, which are smaller than the ones in front of them. The Flowers was wide-eyed and their stems were a dark green color with multitude of grassy leaves surrounding them.

The third flower was in the middle of the two and looks like a rose. It was a few inches taller than Sari and has a vivid green stem covered in grayish thorns. Its face is completely black and has no facial features except for very large blue eyes. Surrounding her shadowed face are dozens of crimson rose petals.

"Aw, these are the biggest and cutest flowers I ever seen." said Sari.

"Careful, Sari; those flowers could be dangerous." warned Honey.

"How? I mean, they look harmless to me." said Otto.

"Trust me, Lovely may look cute and harmless at first, but when she transform you'll think otherwise."

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Bulkhead as he walk up behind them.

"Bulkhead, look at these flowers we found. Isn't they the cutest thing?"

"Wow, they are pretty. But… are they supposed to grow like that?"

They turn around to see the flowers were actually growing. Everyone started to back away as the once small flowers started growing and transform into their monster form.

"Okay, now they're looking less cute." said Sari.

By now, the others had notice and approach them from behind as the flower monsters finish their transformation.

"What the in the name of the All spark is that?"

"The twin flowers are called Lovelies, in its monstrous form at least."

In their villainous transformed state, the Lovelies were nearly the same size as Whispy Woods. Their faces had become purple, their eyes turn red and triangular, and they now had green eyelids instead of pink ones. The back petals are now replaced with shining golden blades and the leaves turn into sharp, whip-like wines and they had grown small fangs with light purple lipstick around their mouth.

The Rose flower didn't change much, even in its monster form. It still looked like a rose, only it had a large carnivorous mouth where its eyes was once was and its back rose petals were turn into blades as well. The Rose flower was larger than the Lovely flowers. There were a lot more sharp thorns around its stem and its roots acted like living whips.

The bots got their weapons out to fight just as Bumblebee walked inside the cave.

"Good news, guys. We check the whole area and there's no sign of any…Whoa!"

Bumblebee had to quickly duck under to avoid a root whip to the side. He quickly looked up to see what demon beasts they were facing.

"Hey Bumblebee, any idea what the third demon is?" Sideswipe asked.

"It's a Lovely Rose. It's supposed to be the stronger version of Lovely."

"The stronger the better I always say." said Sunsteaker.

The Lovely Rose monster roared down at the bots. One of the Lovelies was the first to attack. The golden blades around its started spinning and them soon came flying towards the bots. Most of the bots dodge the flying blades.

Bulkhead used his spike ball to stop some of them and aim for the Lovely flower. The Lovely used the remaining of its petals as a shield and protect the green mech's attack. Bulkhead pulled his ball back in just as the remaining blades, the ones that were still flying, return to their spot around the Lovely's head. Jetfire and Jetstorm threw in their own attacks, but they too were blocked by the Lovely's petals.

It was the Rose turn to attack now. It threw two of its roots at the bots. The bots moved out-of-the-way and Dame Snowflake used her ice arrows to freeze the two roots.

"We can't keep fighting like this." She said. "There's not enough room."

"She's right." said Mace. "We'll have to figure out a way to end this quick."

The Lovely Rose growled and stomped its frozen roots on the ground, freeing it from the ice.

"Why don't we cut them off from the root." said Prowl. "From my experience, organic plant life doesn't last long when they are cut off from their root system."

"Good idea Prowl, but first we must cut off their defense."

"Got it!"

Otto activated his energy saws and tosses them at the spinning blade petals the second Lovely had thrown. The saws disabled two of them and before returning back to Otto. The remaining blade petals return to the Lovely before the Lovely Rose did an attack on its own.

With the help of its long stem, the Rose monster lashing its head forward towards the bots. Its large mouth was wide open, hoping to catch one of the bots with its teeth. Unfortunately for it, it missed.

Pulling out the Master Sword (which he was carrying the whole time), Bumblebee send a sword beam at the Rose monster's face. The Lovely Rose let out a painful cry and drew its head back.

Snowflake sends three arrows at each flower. The two Lovelies used their petals to block the attack but they were instantly frozen. The Lovely Rose avoids the frostbite by using one of its roots to block.

With two of the three flower monsters disable, the bots used this opportunity to cut them from their roots. Optimus pull out his axe and slice through the stem easily. The same thing goes to Sentinal and his lance. Within minutes, the Lovelies were no longer a problem which only leaves the Lovely Rose left to deal.

Of course, being the strongest one of the three, this Rose wasn't going to get defeated as easily as its weaker counterpart. In fact, it seems that the Rose monster had become more aggressive towards them after witnessing the defeat of its partners.

Its roots whipped wildly around it, making it impossible to get close. Dame Snowflake send some more arrows at it, but they were all blocked by its roots. Sir Mace threw his mace but that too got blocked by say roots.

With lightning fast speed, the Rose monster lashed its head out again. A few bots barely dodge the attack while the rest use this as their chance to attack. Jazz activated his Energy-gama and threw the blade as the stem. The same went with Prowl and his Mecha Stars.

With a sharp cut, the Lovely Rose's stem was detached from its roots. The monster let out a cry and its head bounce on the ground third times before it stopped moving. Seeing no more movement from the Flower beast, the bots started to relax.

"Good work, team." Optimus said. "Hopefully, we wouldn't have any more encounters for the night."

Everyone retreat back to the fire. No one notice the slight twitch movement for the Lovely Rose's head.

"Hopefully is the key word." said Ratchet. "On a planet just full of monster, all we can do is hope that we wouldn't get attacked while we recharge."

"Don't worry so much, Ratchet. As long as we stink together we'll be fine."

"Not to interrupt," said Galvatron. Everyone turn to the cave opening. They grew tense when they saw Galvatron there with his fusion cannon ready to fire. "I suggest you get down now."

"What?"

No one notice the thing moving in the darkness until Bumblebee cried out.

"Everyone get down NOW!"

The cannon was shot and everyone duck down. A few seconds later there was a painful cry from behind. Everyone looked to see the Lovely Rose struggling in pain before it stopped moving entirely.

"I suggest you check the rest of the cave first." said the Decepticon leader. "You don't want anything attacking while you're in recharge."

The dark lord turns and return to his team outside leaving the Star Warriors speechless.

* * *

><p><span><strong>End Note:<strong> I base the Lovely Rose's monster transformation on the Bada Serpent from _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_. For those who don't know what they are or need a reminder, it's a predatory plant-being somewhat similar to the real-life Venus Flytrap and Piranha Plants from the _Super Mario Bros._ series. Its more vicious and resilient than some of the other plant-beings similar to it and have the ability to attack even when detach from its root.

I recently saw the last episode of **Transformers Prime** _season three _and I was like "WOW!" I wasn't able to watch it on TV because they cut off my cable and now I only have the basics. Good news though, I was able to catch up by watching them online. And just a few days ago, I found out they have all of season three on **Netflicks** so that helps.

The last episode_ 'Deadlock' _was great, but I felt like they were rushing things, like they were trying to fix everything in one episode. I mean they had a lot of important elements; (**Spoiler Alert ahead_; don't read if you haven't watch it yet_**) Autobots storming the Decepticon ship trying to claim the Omega Lock for the side of good, Megatron killing Bumblebee (one of the major elements), Optimus getting mad and beating Megatron for killing the scout before losing again, Bumblebee coming back to live and KILL Megatron, Bumblebee getting his voice back... there's a lot of stuff happening. **_ (End of Spoiler Alert)_**

**In my opinion, the episode should have been at least a two-part episode. How about you? What do you think? Leave any thoughts of the episode in your reviews. :)**


End file.
